Rock Star
by Stormzzz
Summary: Brendan is a famous Rock Singer. He has it all,the lifestyle,the fame the money. Brendan has one rule he lives by,he never dates his fans,keeping them separate from his personal life. Then he meets Steven Hay,who just happens to be his number one fan. Are rules made to be broken? Rated M for later Chapters. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

I know what you're thinking,Brendan Brady a Rock Star,I know! :O  
This story idea just came to me though and I had to write it. I have no idea if it's been done before,I'm thinking not.

It is rated M,it's Stendan, so yeah. No idea how many chapters,depends if anyone likes it.

Please give it a read and let me know if I should continue this or not? And now stop laughing ;D xx

It's written slightly different to my usual style,just at the beginning.

* * *

Rock Star

Brendan

The sound of the crowd screaming spurs you on more as you take the microphone into your sweaty hand. You feel your forehead dripping over your face thanks to the spot lights that beam down on your face and sometimes you forget and look directly into them blinding yourself.

It doesn't mater though,the ear piece that's vibrating with your song that you are about to sing reminds you why you are there. Your body gyrates to the booming music as it throbs up from the stage and into the leather trousers that cling so tightly to your pert arse it beggars belief how you manage to even breathe in them.

It's part of your style though, the leather,half buttoned shirt, the cross that hangs down on your chest bouncing as you are moving around the stage. And they love it, the crowd roars for you, you sing your song and they know every single word.

It makes you feel proud, the many singles and albums you have, and how the last single release charted straight at number one on the itunes chart. The radio stations like you too; they play your songs and promote your albums. It's a perfect life you have, dancing around on that stage, and singing your heart out.

Behind you are the greatest band members you could ever ask for, Simon on guitar, you met him through college, He's one of your only real true friends left. In the music Industry everyone's your friend, when it suits them, so you have to know who's taking the piss and who's being real. Warren on Drums, he was hired after you'd formed the band, a nice guy, ladies man.

Always manages to get all the groupies to follow him around, it puzzles you; you guess it's the drums, they love. Dennis is on the base guitar, he's the joker of the pack and you have one of those love hate relationships that bugs the hell out of the rest of the band, but you all gel together. You write all your songs as a group and compose all the music, you've got the talent why shouldn't you.

You remember singing when you were growing up and looking at yourself in the mirror, you still do that now. Wearing tight fit suits, you don't always wear the leather, that's just for the look for the band, it's rock, leather is part of it. Makes you sweat like hell, they creak and groan around your legs when you dance, you recall that time when you slipped on stage and done the splits, you'd managed an excellent Pavarotti soprano ending to the gig that night. Makes you wince thinking about it. They'd all laughed at you, Dennis in particular took the mick, and you knew then where you'd love to shove his base guitar.

_'Brendan,Brendan'_ The crowd is getting excited as you sing your heart out to them, they all think that, they all think it's them you're singing too, so you catch an eye or two, and lean down low holding onto your microphone stand for leverage and you sing to them and make them cry with love for you. The fans have a special place in your heart, you love them all,wouldn't be where you are right now without their loyalty. At the end of every gig you meet a lucky few that have been chosen out of the audience. It's a little gesture from you, a thank you for their growing devotion. Signing a few photos,Cds, body parts, you can do that then leave, get driven off in the ridiculously large roadie bus, made especially for you and the band and the crew.

There have been times the others have taken fans back to their hotel rooms, and you have been tempted, but you gave yourself this rule, never to do that. To keep the fans totally separate from your rock star lifestyle. You shy'd away from the press as much as you could being at the height of your popularity, but there were rumours, always had been. You couldn't go anywhere without getting papped and it annoyed you sometimes. The others had girls on their arms when you went out to award ceremonies, you were always alone.

Looking for the one, perhaps, or maybe you just didn't want the hassle of having to admit you were gay. The press always announced that kind of news like it was earth shattering, drove you mad, like it's anyone's business anyway. Your band mates all knew the truth and respected your privacy which you appreciated, but the gay rumours were still whispered around as you attended the famous gatherings. You decided not to care in the end.

You end the gig on the bands biggest hit and the crowd loves it waving their arms about dancing from their seats, all the phone cameras flashing at you like a million diamonds sparkling at once, it always made you smile in awe at it. You finish the song and gesture to the band to join you, Dennis and Simon still holding their guitars around their necks and Warren holding his drumsticks, the crowd screams louder then, because they all have a favourite band member, and they love you all.

You all take a bow and take it in turns to thank the crowd. Simon always does this thing where he rips open his shirt and shows off his tanned torso, the crowd go nuts, he loves it,getting the fans into a frenzy then he points to you and the crowd scream for you to do the same. You have ripped open that many shirts on stage now, you wonder if there's any point to buttons. You oblige and slide down on your knees on stage throwing your head back and ripping the buttons into the crowd. You thrust your groin at them all and it makes you laugh the noise is deafening.

* * *

Steven

It's 8 am and you have jumped out of bed, so excited your heart is pumping at the wall of your rib cage. You check the concert tickets that lie on the table for the millionth time, and then check your phone to make sure it's the right day, the day you get to see them live, the day you get to see _him.  
_  
Him is Brendan Brady, hunk of a rock star you have been a major fan of since they first recorded a song. Already a fan of rock, the new band had drawn you in, you remember when you first saw him on the TV and god he was gorgeous. You couldn't keep your eyes off him and your flatmate Sinead had come over to you and wafted her arms in front of the screen trying to get your attention.

You had looked back at her mouth open wide as she'd looked at you puzzled, then you showed her the band on the TV and she'd sat down with you noticing Simon and the amazing way he strummed the strings on the guitar in his arms. Sinead had told you how she had never wanted to be a guitar so much in her life and you'd both sniggered over it for ages afterwards.

You went to work at your restaurant and tried to concentrate on the cooking, but you couldn't. Brendan was there in your mind, his hair, that moustashe and stubble, the leather that enhanced every bulge. You thought about the package in his pants when he's been dancing and god it made you hot, despite the fact you were in a kitchen surrounded by lit hobs on the stoves, that flush that rose in your neck was nothing to do with the stoves, it was him, and he made you hotter than hell.

You made it your mission to meet him, however stupid that was, I mean famous rock star, and how would you go about meeting one of those. Then you find out he likes to meet and greet with his fans after every show, and you attend them, you take Sinead along with you. The concerts are always amazing,you once got to the front, pushing in through the crowd, and you felt bad about it, until he's caught your gaze while he sang, it was less than a second but it still meant everything to you.

You and Sinead screamed your lungs out, desperate to have him look at you once again. It didn't happen, and as you were about to get chosen to meet him someone complained you'd pushed in and then security were dragging you back to your seat as someone got picked where you had been stood. That night you cried and felt so fucking stupid for it, but you had fallen for him, you knew it wasn't a stupid fan thing because it felt real to you; the feelings were too strong for it not to be.

You had thrown yourself into work after that night, and tried to put it all behind you, move on and live in the real world for once. You met someone, and he is nice he helped ease the pain a while, helped you to block out the daft feelings you had for a famous rock star you'd never met. You stayed together months nothing serious and each time you heard one of the bands songs it still ached at your heart, gave you a stupid pain you wish would just disappear. Then one day you are cooking and the radio is on and you hear his voice, it makes you gasp and rush over to the radio and turn it up. Brendan is on a live radio chat with the group, and they say they're doing a special concert, and it's in Chester and...

You fling your chef whites off and rush to The Loft where Sinead is working taking two steps at a time you find her behind the bar. Your breathing is erratic and you can't talk properly, mumbling stupid jumbled up words to her making Sinead walk you over to the sofas. And you calm down with a glass of water she's offered you and you manage to speak finally.

* * *

Ste takes a final deep breath before speaking in a high voice_ "He's coming to Chester!"_ Sinead moves around to the side and sits down next to Ste.

_"Who's coming babe?"_ Sinead asks resting a hand on Ste's knee trying to comfort him.

_"Brendan, Brendan Brady and the band, they are playing a concert here in Chester! You gotta come with me, please?"_ Ste begs Sinead who rubs at her forehead.

_"Oh I guess we could go, it's been a while since we let our hair down,how about that fella you've been seeing,he coming along?"_

_"Nope,just me and thee! Besides we are just having fun,nothing serious anyway"_

_"Oh Ste, please tell me you ain't still hung up over Brendan, babe, he's a rock star, you know famous?"_ Sinead warns_ "Like you'll ever bloody meet him"_

_"Look they are doing the meet and greet, we just have to get front row tickets!"_

_"How will we manage...Oh No! We are not camping out side the ticket office!"_ Sinead looks at Ste's widened grin as he nods his head_ "Oh lord, we are camping outside the ticket offices aren't we?"_

Ste stands up and grabs Sinead up quickly. _"I will sort us a tent! It's gonna be mint, and then they will pick us and you can have Simon and me well Brendan Brady is all mine!" S_te licks his lips and beams_  
_

* * *

Brendan is sat in the small radio studio surrounded by stupidly large microphones, as the DJ plays their new single he and the others are cramped huddled together in the room. Brendan and Simon are sat at the table, and Dennis has brought his guitar, so when he clonks Brendan on the back of the head again he's not impressed.

_"Dennis! What kind of moron brings a bloody guitar into a radio studio?"_ Brendan rubs at the back of his head shaking it.

_"Erm excuse me for thinking they'd want a solo, you ain't the only one who can sing, let me entertain you!"_Dennis begins to warble and plays the guitar much to the annoyance of his band mates.

_"Christ who let in the strangled cat?!"_ Warren smirks tapping his drumsticks together, he always insists on bringing them out, like he thinks there will be a drum kit wherever they may roam.

_"Oh shut up, you are just jealous of my voice"_ Dennis pouts like a child who's had his candy taken away.

The DJ turns to them at last introducing them on_ 'ChesterRadioGaGa_ _with DJ Alan fisher'_ to the listening nation he mentions their upcoming concert they are going to do.

_"What brings you to Chester guys?"_ The DJ asks randomly pressing blinking buttons in front of him.

_"Well! We are planning a concert here, Its for charity actually! So everyone dig deep and come along!"_ Simon shouts into the microphones making everyone wince.

_"Simon, there's a great big microphone in front of you for a reason!"_ Dennis bats him on the head with the base of his guitar as a dull twang from the strings fades

_"OW!"_ Simon looks wide eyed gesturing up to Dennis in disbelief, then looks to Brendan who rolls his eyes.

_"Jesus, yeah so anyway, there will be a usual meet and greet for the fans that are picked out at random too, from the first front rows, so get your tickets early"_ Brendan fingers over his moustashe and over the stubble on his chin, he's been growing it out a little as a change, sick of the YMCA and Freddie Mercury digs. Although he loves Queen, especially Bohemian Rhapsody.

The DJ decides to push the boundaries like they always do whenever they do interviews.

_"So Brendan, the others always seem to have a way with the ladies, you got anyone in your sights at the moment?"_

_"Yeah I do actually, your head and Dennis' guitar"_ Brendan drawls as the DJ raises his eyebrows

_"My private life is just that, so it's no ones business who sleeps in my bed OK?"_ Brendan points angrily at the DJ who holds his hands up in defence.

_"Ha Ha"_ Warren moves Brendan up by the arm and moves back out of the room _"Excuse us will you? Dennis, why don't you give the fans a solo yeah?"_ Warren throws Brendan out of the studio as Brendan removes his arm forcefully from his grip.

_"Why Brendan, every time someone asks you, just chill out. In fact meet someone, because you are driving us crazy!"_ Warren throws up his arms and sinks his back down against the wall to the floor.

_"How? How can I meet someone, I can't because they'll go straight to the bloody papers with it, I don't have the time to go and find a fit bloke, you know any? Cos I can't see no damn one!"_ Brendan gestures his arms out in frustration.

_"Date a fan, Brendan; break that stupid rule for once in your miserable life, they practically throw themselves at you anyway!"_ Warren replied then starts drumming on the carpet next to him making Brendan huff loudly.

_"Carpet Warren, not Drums". And never, I will never date a fan; don't care if he's the fittest bloke on earth"_ Brendan folds his arms and looks into the studio, he sees Dennis and Simon stood up Dennis playing the guitar and them both singing Firestarter by The Prodigy.

_"What the actual fu...have ye seen these two?"_ Brendan gestures his hand to the studio window_ "Christ who sings that song to a base guitar solo?! I am surrounded by plebs"_ Brendan rubs at his nose and finds a low sunken chair to sit down on, his leather pants ride up too close and he winces jumping up again.

_"Right, I am off to the car, ye deal with those two, I need some air" _Brendan exits quickly leaving Warren to finish the radio interview without him.

* * *

What do you think? Please review and let me know :) xx_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews/comments for this story. It might seem mad,but I now picture Brendan in tight leathers on stage,and really the concept to this ain't all that bad! ;D

Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Rock Star

Chapter 2

The concrete floor was cold, and Sinead had to pull her legs up close to her chest to try and get warmer. They were the first ones there, waiting outside the ticket offices. Ste hadn't got a tent in the end, no, instead he's found two sleeping bags for them to use. Sinead was feeling very self conscious that she was sat out at stupid O clock in the morning, it was still dark and there were strange people wandering around coming back from late night clubbing or a heavy bender at the pub, they leered at her, and she didn't like it. Sinead looked at Ste next to her in his sleeping bag, he'd managed to somehow fall asleep despite where they were, he was probably dreaming about Brendan, she thought, but she wasn't going to let him sleep happily any more.

_'WHACK!'_

_"Wha the, hey!_" Ste woke up with a jolt and held his hand up looking at a very miffed Sinead_."Why did you hit me? I was having a proper mint dream then too!"_

_"Oh who about I wonder? Oh yeah that's right Brendan. You know I love ya Ste but god please stop living in a fantasy world!"_ Sinead huffed her arms around her chest and shivered.

Ste looked on and suddenly felt bad _"Shall we play I Spy? I mean I know you are bored, but this really means a lot to me"_ Ste smiled poking her playfully in the ribs.

_"I Spy?! Yeah OK, I spy an idiot beginning with S!"_

Ste looked forward puzzled before he realised and laughed. They both laughed . Ste reached into his bag and grabbed two cans of pop and handed one to her. The pop fizzed over when he opened the ring pull, and Ste drank it down quickly as the bubbles coursed down the back of his throat, brewing up in his stomach he belched loudly frightening some passerby's. They managed a giggle then; it passed some of the slowest hours they'd ever spent.

The bustling of a large gathering roused Ste from his slumber as he rubbed his eyes with clenched fists. He sat up quickly and saw the huge queue of people behind them. Ste shook Sinead vigorously on her sleeping bag and she moaned in disapproval batting his hand off her.

_"Go away Ste, I'm sleepin!"_ Sinead yawned loudly opening one eye and seeing a pair of dirty trainers stood precariously by her face. Sitting up quickly she stroked over her hair and leaned forward stretching her neck to look at the sea of people waiting._"Oh Wow"_

_"See! I told ya it was a good idea getting here early!"_ Ste got up out of his sleeping bag and rolled it up neatly into a bag he'd brought. Sinead did the same holding herself up on Ste's shoulder and fitting on her shoes again. They clacked at the pavement beneath her as she tried to steady herself, still dizzy from lack of sleep.

_"Shall I go get us a coffee? You have our place in the queue anyway."_ Sinead offered yawning throughout her question.

_"OK then, the ticket office opens soon, I'll just get em both for us yeah? Front row here we come baby!"_ Ste was so excited; he ended up high fiving a random person in the queue over their love of the band and mostly about Brendan being sex on legs. Sinead shook her head leaving Ste to it finding a local cafe to get some extra strong coffee's.

* * *

Brendan sat on the roadie bus and huffed out a long sigh. Yesterday had been one of those days, umpteen radio shows and stupid DJ's that always had to pry into his life like they had some unwritten right to. It was his business plain and simple. He glanced over at the others all sat doing their own thing, Simon was tweeting his many followers sparking a Twitter frenzy when he posted with a topless photo on the bus.

_"Looking forward to the gig Brendan?"_ Dennis walks over and sits opposite offering a coffee.

_"Hmm, thanks. Did ye remember my sugar?"_ Brendan asked blowing the coffee cooler

_"Yep, half a bag full shoved in there, it's probably rock solid now mate!"_ Dennis chuckled as Brendan nodded.

_"So, come on who's gonna start the bidding?"_ Warren and Simon saunter over together phones in hand tweeting replies to random fans of theirs.

_"Ah come on fella's, don't ye get bored of this every time we have a concert?"_ Brendan drawled taking an extra gulp down of coffee settling back heavy in his chair.

_"No Brendan, frankly we don't, we know one day you will crumble"_ Simon winked placing a crisp twenty into Warrens hand.

_"Come on Dennis ,get that wallet open for once!"_ Simon ribbed him till he offered his own twenty note Simon putting in a third.

_"Ye wasting your time, what's the point if none of ye are ever going to win?"_ Brendan shook his head looking at the lot of them beaming at him.

_"I say It'll be this gig, this time you will find a guy you'll find irresistible"_ Warren beams confident.

_"And I say he'll have brown eyes"_ Dennis added pointing an all knowing finger at Brendan

_"I'm thinking it will be a fan!"_ Simon smirks at Brendan's face as it screws up at him.

_"How long have we been together? My rule has always stayed, no fan could ever tempt me"_ Brendan stands his ground over the conversation, but it doesn't matter, they go through this before every concert. They want Brendan to find someone. Brendan however is more interested in the band and their busy schedule.

* * *

Ste and Sinead get their fluorescent green wrist bands and make their way to the front of the stage, The arena is pretty big, its lit brightly as they walk down the end aisle and gawp around at the seating and the high balcony's. They look up and smirk walking right to the front row, and they're a little in from the end seats. Ste has indigo jeans and a black T shirt on;complete with one of those fluorescent tubes you can get, and he figures he'll stand out more with it, but sees pretty much every fan has one.

Loads of them have signs too. He reads a few eyes widened. _'Brendan we love you' Dennis, can I strum your Guitar?" "You can bang my drums any time Warren!" "Hello Mum!"_ Ste frowns thinking he should have made one,but then again, second thought. They settle down on their seats and Ste decides take a random photo of the stage and tweets it to Brendan's Twitter.

**_' RockStarBradyB SteeeeHaaaay Hi, sat front row, can't wait to see you live!'_ **He tweets it, along with the hundreds before, Brendan never tweets back though, Ste figures he's miles too busy, and receives millions of tweets every day. He's not that bothered; he hopes he at least sees them though.

The girls stood next to them are really friendly and they all start chatting giddy about the band and swoon over which member they would. They all have a right laugh till the area is now bustling, and its far from quiet, they are all screaming and the band haven't set foot on the stage yet. Worse though is the security, every time you stand up, they tell you to sit down.

_"What's that all about?!" _Ste yells in Sinead's ear.

_"You're supposed to sit down during the concert Ste, that's what"_ Sinead screamed back, as the music started to play and the screaming intensified. They beamed and laughed at how loud it was, he knew they'd be going home half deaf. Then Ste's phone flashes in his hand and he looks at the screen. Sinead looks at the colour drain from Ste as his mouth gasps.

_"Babe? STE?! What is it?"_

_"HE,HE HAS..."_ Ste can't speak and it begins to freak out Sinead to the point she grabs his phone quickly and looks on in shock.

**_' SteeeeHaaaay RockStarBradyB Great,on stage soon'_**

_"Ste! He tweeted you, OMFG! Serious that is too weird, and amazing, bloody retweet it!"_ Sinead freaks out passing Ste back his phone he thumbs over the tweet and almost faints on the spot. He knows this is a sign now.

_"We are SO meeting them, I tell ya! It's a sign!"  
_

* * *

Brendan smiles as he replies to some of the fans on his Twitter, he doesn't always do it, but when he has time he tries to answer a few at least. He's sat in his dressing room in front of a massive mirror. He notices his stubble is coming along nicely, he wonders whether to go for a fuzzy beard for a new look as he strokes over his moustashe.

He stands up and admires his new leather jeans; they have a large silver buckled belt on them. Grabbing the red shirt he's picked out for the evening Brendan slides in both arms and tucks up his sleeves, buttoning half way stopping to show off a V shape of his chest.

The cross he wears hangs down lying against the hair and when he moves he shows off toned pecs and hardened nipples thanks to the coldness of the room. Brendan sits down and practices some songs as there's a knock at the door. A man enters the door and walks up behind Brendan placing his hands on his shoulders.

_"I thought I told ye never to come in here?"_ Brendan looks up at the man through the mirror.

_"Come on Brendan, you not usually shy?"_ The man smirks gripping his hands firmly over Brendan's shoulders moulding them in his palms

_"Yeah well, usually ye know your boundaries, now go and get back to your job, and let me do mine"_ Brendan shrugs his shoulders trying to get the man's hands off him. He doesn't leave trailing his hands down over Brendan's chest thumbing over his pert nubs circling them he bends down to Brendan's ear.

_"I'll see you on stage then, call me when you want to hook up again"_ Brendan closes his eyes gritting his teeth and sighs as he is left alone again, the door closes to with a click. He looks at himself in the mirror and shakes his head and pinches at his nose. Grabbing his microphone quickly he leaves his room and goes to meet up with the rest of the band again. Dennis and Warren are in Simon's dressing room Dennis playing some chords as Warren clicks his sticks together.

_"There he is!"_ Dennis smiles playing sombre music on his guitar.

_"Yeah, ye too Dennis. Where's Simon?"_ Brendan asks perching on the arm of the sofa.

_"Thought he was with you? He said he had to leave for a bit?"_ Warren answered playing a drumming medley on every surface he can find to hit.

_"Why would I have seen him?"_ Brendan snaps, as Simon walks in looking a little dishevelled.

_"What happened to you? Take a backwards walk through a bush?"_ Dennis sniggers.

_"Er, no I didn't"_ Simon glances at Brendan then grabs his guitar._ "Sorry, I got side tracked, wanna have a jam before we go on?"_

_"Yeah, the support act has just gone on stage; let's belt a few out before we go out there"_ Brendan agrees.

_"We are still talking songs here, Right?"_ Dennis drawls as the others groan loudly.

* * *

As the support act sings and dances on the stage Ste looks through his phone, and looks over the msg he received off Brendan. He can't believe how happy he feels. The girls next to him are getting excited and keep knocking into Ste so he leaves his phone and starts to enjoy the show.

As the support act comes near to the end of their last song Ste notices a tall woman dressed in a suit pointing to various fans near the front. He hitches a breath realising she's picking out random fans to meet the band after. He nudges Sinead and shows her screaming down her ear to do everything in her power to get them noticed.

The woman is walking closer to Ste and Sinead and they make eye contact and she smiles and whispers to the security behind her. And they talk to the fans she points too. Ste freezes to the spot as his heart beats slow, this is what he's been waiting for. Then disaster strikes as some of the fans push forward quickly and the two girls they'd been chatting with get trampled. Ste ducks down to them trying in vein to push back the crowd and help them. They are screaming because they're hurt and Ste manages to push them back enough to grab the girls up and get help for them.

Sinead calls to security who help the girls over the metal bar separator and they thank Ste for being amazing. Sinead gives Ste a big hug and they start to watch the stage again, but then Ste remembers, the woman he saw. He looks around frantic,but he sees her walk off back stage somewhere, and it's too late. He missed his chance to meet Brendan and he's devastated.

Brendan and the band come on the stage not long after though and he forgets how sad he is and enjoys watching Brendan gyrate his hips around that stage like some kind of art form. Ste swoons and his heart beats really fast, watching Brendan dancing around and singing his heart out and Sinead pokes Ste in the ribs and points up to Simon as he removes his t shirt and the crowd go crazy.

* * *

The band all get up to leave and get onto the stage, they can all hear the crowd calling for them all to get on stage and it warms Brendan's heart to hear them. Dennis goes to open the door as their Manager walks in, she just happens to be Brendan's sister too.

_"Hey Chez, how's the crowd tonight?"_

_"Good babe, they're all screaming their hearts out for ye all"_ Cheryl sees Warren and smiles walking over to him _"Hi Warren, and how are your drums doing?_

_"Banging Chez, just bangin"_ Warren winks as Brendan clears his throat loudly.

_"Yes so I picked out some fans for ye to meet and greet, a couple got injured in a slight crush, so they will be part of the selection, that OK for ye?"_

_"Yeah, are they alright?"_ Brendan walks up to Cheryl and looks concerned. _"Hmm, one of the crowd helped them actually, could've been worse otherwise"_ Cheryl replies looking at her chart with the fans' names on it.

_"Right that was nice of her, she's on the list too yeah?"_

_"He, and No he isn't, you only have a small group those two girls were the last"_

_"No, ye go find him, and whoever he's with, bring them backstage too OK?"_Brendan finished and he gestured to the band and they followed. Warren pinched Cheryl's arse on the way out making her squeal and blush.

_"Later sweet cheeks"_ Warren winks leaving the room.

They get to the side stage and run on and the crowd goes from nuts to crazy in a second's breath. The lights beam down hot onto Brendan's body glistening off his cross and starts banging the drums and Simon and Dennis play on the guitars to perfection. Brendan grabs the microphone from the stand and rocks out the bands songs one by one.

Brendan sings a ballad and as usual he leans down low to the front row and catches the eyes of the fans. He's singing and enjoying the music and then spots Ste in the crowd, they have a brief chased look but it's enough for Brendan to continue looking back at him through the song. He hitches a breath when Ste sees him looking and smiles. He looks away quickly and keeps singing,their eyes meet at the end of the song,and then Brendan manages the smallest of smiles back.

Knickers and bras get thrown onto the stage and Brendan smirks and picks up a bra and asks who it belongs too, and the fans go wild, it's everyone's bra right then. A teddy comes flying at Brendan and he catches it in his hands as he runs across the stage singing. Looking at the teddy, _'Be mine'_ its says on a cute heart in the middle.

_"Who is this for? Me?"_ The fans roar, _"Warren?"_ He points to all the band members _"Dennis?" "Simon?"_ The crowd is deafening as Brendan places the teddy on the drums and sings through the rest of the concert piece. He doesn't dare look at the man in the crowd again.

* * *

They finish the last song and leave the stage. Ste is sat down on his chair next to Sinead; he enjoyed the concert, but couldn't get past how close he came to meeting the man he loved. He definitely smiled at him too,didn't imagine it. Sinead took Ste's hand and squeezed it gently.

_"Come on babe, I know you are disappointed, I promise we'll go to the next concert and try again to meet them OK?"_

Ste sighed loud and nodded in agreement _"Yeah, I was just kidding myself, but hey, he still tweeted me!"_ Ste beamed

_"That's the spirit! Come on let's go home buy a shed load of chocolate ice cream and indulge!"  
_  
They walk back up towards the exit linking arms and chatting away.

_"Excuse me!?"_ Cheryl rushes up to them fast as she can in her heels. _"Sorry, can you wait a moment"_

_"Hi, I saw you earlier didn't I?"_ Ste screwed up his nose thinking._"You pick out the fans to meet the band?"_

_"Yes I do, and I was going to pick ye both but then those girls got hurt and I put them on the list instead"_

_"Look we know this already, my friend is gutted about it so please can we just leave now?"_ Sinead asked grabbing Ste's arm.

Ste stopped her _"Hang on, how are the girls, I mean they aren't too injured?"_ he hopes not as they were lovely people.

_"No, they're OK and look my brother has asked to see ye, please can ye follow me?"_ Cheryl gestures to the back stage as she gets flanked by bodyguards.

_"Who is your brother?"_ Ste asked following Cheryl and looking back at Sinead puzzled.

_"Brendan is"_ Cheryl smiled.

* * *

Brendan is sat in his dressing room when Cheryl knocks on the door, he nods and grabs a pen and follows her through to a large room where the other band members are signing autographs. He meets the girls that got hurt and gives them a hug and tickets to their next concert before posing with them for photos.

Brendan doesn't know what makes him look up, but as he holds a girl around the shoulder and her mate takes the photo his eyes see Ste. His heart beat stops,it's the man he saw in the crowd on stage. He is talking with Warren and Brendan notices a pretty red haired girl stood with him. Brendan licks his lips and blinks as the phone camera flashes at him. Brendan signs some more autographs and hides away in a corner gesturing to Cheryl to come over to him.

_"Who is that?"_ Brendan asks her while pointing to Ste

_"Dunno babe, ye asked to see him; he saved the two girls, why ye ask...Hey ye OK? Ye look like you've seen a ghost"_ Cheryl places a hand on Brendan

_"He's...Beautiful, god"_ Brendan breathes a shaky sigh as Cheryl moves closer to Brendan and looks back at Ste

_"Ye, like him? Shall I go...?"_

_"NO, I mean no Chez, I gotta go"_

_"Wait, Brendan he's here to meet ye, come on an autograph,photo?"_ Cheryl asks as Brendan shakes his head and leaves quickly rushing into his dressing room, he rustles through his bag and finds a bottle of Whiskey and swigs from the bottle. Brendan can't breath; he hasn't felt like this in, well he doesn't think he ever has. It panics him.

* * *

Cheryl holds her head in her hands and curses her brother. Warren Simon and Dennis all come over to her and ask where Brendan has got too.

_"Have ye met him yet?"_ Cheryl points over to Ste as he looks sheepish back at her and shrugs to Sinead

_"Who Ste? Yeah just spoke with him, seems a great bloke, fan of Brendan"_ Warren replies looking back at Ste and he then widens his eyes back.

_"No taste then Ha!"_ Dennis jokes, to himself he realises when no one else laughs.

_"Why Cheryl? And where is Brendan, not like him to run out on his fans"_

_"That's just it though, that's why he bloody ran, he likes him. Our Bren has just told me that bloke there is beautiful"_ Cheryl points to Ste and now they're all staring at Ste and he gets paranoid.

_"Right! Enough with the staring! What the hell is wrong with you people, we only came to meet the band!"_

_"And where's Brendan? Ste has been wanting to meet him for ages!"_ Sinead interrupts

_"Is that so? You like Brendan, Ste?"_ Warren asks looking wide eyed at the others.

_"Course, who wouldn't I mean god he's..."_

_"Beautiful?"_

_"Well I was gonna say gorgeous, but yeah...hang on why are you asking me these questions?"_ Ste points to them all as they start to smile.

_"You're coming with me Ste!"_ Warren grabs hold of Ste and drags him to Brendan's dressing room.

Warren barges in but Brendan isn't alone, a man is stood up very close to him sucking at his neck. Brendan gasps seeing Warren but more so Ste. He winces seeing hurt in his eyes as Ste turns and runs out.

_"What the hell?! Since when have you two been at it?"_ Warren looks on shocked.

_"It's nothing Warren, just you know, fun. Why did ye have to show him though?"_ Brendan pushes the man away and straightens out his trousers._ "Ye idiot, did ye see how upset he was?"_

_"Who? Mr Beautiful? So you do like Ste then?"_

_"Ste? Ye mean Steven? He's the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on but..."_

_"But? Get after him!" _Warren screams at Brendan as the other man sniggers.

_"Brendan, call me yeah?"_ The man walks past Warren and smiles.

Brendan takes a long gulp of Whiskey _"Can't, he's a fan"_

_"Oh you are a proper twat sometimes, and what the hell are you doing with him, of all people?_ Warren grabs the Whiskey and drinks some down as the brown liquid makes him cough

_"Go after him, he feels the same about you"_ Warren points to the door.

_"What as a fan of a famous Rock Singer? Sure he does, I'm not chasing that, don't do fans!"_

_"You fucking idiot, he could've been your chance at happiness, those rules of yours will make you a lonely man"_ Warren slams down the whiskey bottle on the table and walks out of the door.

Brendan holds his fists up to his head closing his eyes.

* * *

Ste fights back the tears and grabs hold of Sinead. That's it, he tells himself, no more, ends right here this stupid obsession.

_"We're leaving!"_ Ste cries walking them out

_"Wait! Ste please"_ Warren rushes past the band and Cheryl who wonder what on earth is happening.

_"Gerroff me! You're all a bunch of twisted idiots, I must have been mad to..."_

_"He likes you Ste! Told me you were the most beautiful man he'd ever seen..."_ Ste stopped and hitched a breath turning around to Warren

_"What?"_

_"He can't...god he has this stupid rule, where he can't date fans, thinks you only like him cos of the fame thing"_ Simon walks over to Warren and places a hand on his shoulder

_"It's true, we have known Brendan years, never once has he spoken of anyone like that before"_ Simon nods as Ste shrugs it off. He walks to the exit and looks back.

_"I ain't no fan of his, he tweeted me earlier, and I felt so happy. Then I see he's just jumped up consumed by his fame. He's welcome to it, to you. I'm so done"_ Ste grabs Sinead's hand and they leave after Sinead gives Simon her number telling him to call her.

* * *

Ste storms off leaving Sinead to sort them out a taxi,he wants to get some fresh air. As he rounds the corner he sees the bands tour bus and stomps over to it,kicking against one of the tires in anger.

_"Ye know,that won't make things any better"_

Ste spins around and watches Brendan climb down the stairs from the bus,he leans arms folded against it,and Ste thinks he's fit as hell,but he's also still mad.

_"Where's the leech?"_ Ste asks kicking stones with his feet.

_"What?"_ Brendan stands up straight

_"The one who was sucking at your neck,he a vampire?"_ Ste kicks a stone and it hits the side of the bus. Brendan pushes away and walks closer to Ste.

_"He's...nobody,a distraction"_

_"A distraction from what?"_ Ste asks walking over to a tree and leaning back against it with one of his knees bent up to rest on it.

_"Ye,a distraction from ye"_ Brendan moves closer to Ste as he looks up at him through his lashes.

_"OH"_ Ste licks his lips as he moves his head up to Brendan,he's so close he can feel the body heat between them.

They gaze into each others eyes for an age,pupils flicking side to side rapidly,Ste wants to kiss those lips and their so fucking close if he pushed the tip of his tongue out he'd taste him.

_"Do it"_ Ste flickers his gaze from Brendan's eyes to his lips

"No" Brendan feels Ste's breath mix with his own gasps,can hear his deafening heart beat throb through his ears.

_"Kiss me"_

_"No"_

_"You want it"_

_"I can't"_

_"Coward"_ Ste pushes Brendan away from him and rushes around to find Sinead. Brendan pants hard and fists into the tree Ste was moments before stood wanting him,Brendan walks hurriedly to where he ran to and sees Ste get into a taxi and drive away.

* * *

Please review? :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

*As always your comments and reviews mean loads to me,thank you very much! A big hello to my new followers*

* * *

Rock Star

Chapter 3

Ste huffed in the back of the taxi as Sinead looked on with side glances wondering whether she should even ask. Ste looked fit to burst, something had happened to make him get this riled. Ste kept looking out of the back of the taxi as if he wanted to see something, and every time he didn't he huffed more leaving Sinead to lose it finally. Turning her body to Ste's sharply she took in a deep breath.

_"Right! Ste I know you are upset, but he's obviously one of those stuck up celebs who doesn't give a damn about his fans."_Sinead rested her hand gently on Ste knee and her face softened.

_"I'm sorry babe, I know you like him, but maybe now you can move on from this, live in the real world?"_

Ste sighed and looked up at Sinead, he hated that look, she felt sorry for him, made him feel so stupid and he was in all honesty, how could he have asked Brendan to kiss him, and expect him to? Stupid. He didn't imagine the fact he'd stood so close they practically pressed their full bodies together though, Ste swore he wanted him just as much, didn't he? And he called him beautiful; you don't say that about someone for a laugh. Ste rubbed at his face with his palms and cried out loud in frustration looking again at Sinead he bit his bottom lip.

_"We nearly kissed..."_

_"YOU DID WHATNOW?!"_ Sinead's eyes widened like she'd just heard thee juiciest gossip since, like ever._"Tell me EVERYTHING!"_

_"Nothing happened, I met him, and we talked. He practically backed me up to a tree and moved in so close I felt his breath on my lips and..."_

_"And..?!"_ Sinead moved closer to Ste with anticipation brewing in her stomach.

_"I asked him to kiss me, he said no, end of. He wanted to though, I know he did"_ Ste looked at Sinead and her wide open mouth and chuckled a little then sighed.

_"Oh my god Ste you can't ask a famous person for a kiss, and autograph and hug at most but..."_

_"I know you see this as a fan crush but it's real to me! He thinks the same as you obviously. Any way it's over with, I am putting him out of my mind"_ Ste leaned against the taxi window and watched the street lights wiz past, he kept thinking of Brendan and how close together they'd got, made his heart flutter.

Sinead looked at unhappy Ste was and it made her angry. Who the hell did Brendan think he was to treat her mate like that? Sinead looked through the many tweets about the gig and how amazing and wonderful the band and Brendan had been tonight. She DM'd Brendan's Twitter and told him to leave her mate the hell alone.

* * *

Warren found Brendan sat under the tree outside when he went looking for him, Simon and Dennis had quickly caught up too. Simon spoke with the others and asked to give them some space to talk, gesturing for them to get on the bus and wait.

_"Hey...well this night was eventful to say the least!"_ Simon sniggered as Brendan lifted his head and looked at him with a slight smirk and nodded.

_"Come on Brendan, it's not all that bad, he's a fan right? Just infatuation, he was too scrawny and who gives a shit about that? You had a lucky escape mate"_ Simon suddenly felt himself shoved hard on the shoulder as he looked back in shock

_"Don't ye talk about him like that, his name is Steven and yeah he's a fan, and my fucking loss!"_ Brendan held the top of his nose and shook his head._" This is just stupid, let's get out of here"_

Simon folded his arms across his chest and looked at Brendan with surprise  
_"It's true then, you do like Ste"_

_"Steven, and no I don't, come on let's go"_

_"Find him, and do something about it"_

_"Ye know I can't. Fan's they complicate things ye know, they run to the papers and screw up your life for some money"_

_"Jesus Brendan it happened, ALMOST happened, once, one time and now you are forever haunted by it, and assume they all are the same!"_ Simon moved around Brendan and gestured his hands up around him. Then stopped in front of him resting a hand on his chest._ "You are being too judgemental, find him and sort it out"_

_"One time, but I liked him ye know? He screwed me over for a newspaper scoop, I vowed then never to let anyone know about my private life. I nearly screwed up tonight but he's gone now, I saw him leave in a taxi."_

_"You met Ste? What happened?"_

_"He asked me to kiss him, and I really wanted too...so bad...but I couldn't so he left, called me a coward and just walked away."_ Brendan looked at the ground as he spoke miles away with his thoughts. He blinked back into reality when the tour bus horn blasted out. They decided to get on it and go to their hotel for the night.

_"So what's the gossip then guy's?!"_ Dennis bounds up to them cheerfully, but they're not in the mood. Simon places a firm hand to Dennis' shoulder and shakes his head as Brendan goes to sit at the back of the bus alone. The band all sat together and looked on at him frustrated.

_"Why does he continue to do this to himself?"_ Warren shakes his head grabbing a drink in his hand.

_"What Vinnie did affected him, you know he was a fan and they met had a relationship and Vinnie tried to go to the papers, Cheryl had to pay him off, and it destroyed his trust in guys"_ Simon stroked over his face and looked up at the others.

_"Look, I know I ain't his biggest fan, excuse the pun, but even I don't want to see him so miserable, can we not do something?"_ Dennis asked shrugging his shoulders.

_"I got his mates number, maybe I could call her and get her to help?"_ Simon suggested to the others.

_"He wont fall for this, too bloody stubborn. We need to make him see what he's missing...what about a jealousy situation? He'd go nuts seeing this Ste with someone else I bet?"_ The band all stretched out from their seats together and looked over at Brendan who was sat back heavy in his chair legs up and eyes closed. They leaned back close together and tried to work out a plan. All the while Brendan couldn't help picturing Ste and how close he'd been stood to him, so close he almost touched those sweet soft pink lips with his own. He felt a twinge in his groin and quickly opened his eyes and threw his legs down.

Brendan grabs his phone and scrolls through his tweets. He notices some DM's in his inbox so looked over them, most were friendly a couple weren't and one was from a woman telling him to back the hell off her mate. He looked at the photo and instantly recognised her as Ste's friend from earlier. That was it then, his thoughts answered, he needed to forget Ste. Then he looked on the girls profile, and there he was in almost every picture, he found one of Ste by himself and thumbed over the picture, and thought one word to himself, _'beautiful'._

_"He tweeted you earlier"_ Brendan jumps and his thumb presses hard at the screen, he looks at the tweet and realises he just pressed favourite on it by mistake.

_"Warren! Are ye crazy, you know the press watches and reads over everything on these sites what if they see that?"_ Brendan stands up in a panic as Warren pushes him back down hard on his seat.

_"Who cares? Seriously, all you did is favourite a tweet, millions of people do Brendan, and it's a good photo"_ Warren grabs Brendan's phone and starts typing on the screen.

_"What are ye doing!"_ Brendan tries to grab his phone back from his hands but Warren stands up and holds the phone turning his back to Brendan.

_"I'm putting 'beautiful' on it. There done"_ Warren throws the phone back at Brendan who's face is a picture all of it's own now.

_"Why would ye do that to me, the press will have a field day!"_ Brendan pushes Warren hard into the chair opposite him and seethes. Dennis and Simon are quick on their feet to diffuse the situation. The tour bus pulls up at the very posh hotel their booked into and Brendan huffs off it and into reception. Some of the fans are their outside, and normally Brendan would always stand and spend time with them, on this occasion he just wants to get to his room. Cheryl is waiting in reception for him as he walks up to her quickly.

_"I need your help again, Warren just sent a tweet that if the press get wind of, it'll cause problems"_

_"Problems? Who for? Ye? I love ye Bren, so much, but sometimes you and your ego needs to get over it"_ Cheryl signs some paperwork and gives Brendan his card key for his room giving him a stern look he huffs and goes to the elevator.

* * *

Ste and Sinead are almost back at their flat when Sinead's phone beeps at her with a notification for Twitter. She sighs and looks at her phone, before blinking widening her mouth and sitting forward so fast her seat belt jams causing a nasty pain through her chest. Sinead winces as Ste looks on at her in shock.

_"What's up? You look fit to burst!"_ He places his hand on her forearm as she gestures her phone to him.

_"Babe, look..."_ Sinead nods in agreement as he gestures her phone and takes it. Ste reads it, once, twice a third time before gasping and looking back at Sinead.

_"Why is he doing this, is he playing some sort of game? Famous man taunts fan? Right, that's it, where is the band staying?"_ Ste looks at Sinead as she shrugs

_"How can I know that? I aint bloody physic Ste!"_

_"Shit, he's taunting me! Beautiful. What's that about?!"_ The taxi pulls up outside the flat they pay the driver and stand outside for a moment. Ste can't keep his eyes off the screen,it's torture to him. They go into the flat and it's really late now so Ste just says his good nights to Sinead and gets into bed. His mind has only one thing on it, Brendan. He thinks to himself if he is thinking about him too, he then knows he is just kidding himself and eventually falls asleep.

* * *

Brendan wakes up moaning holding onto his head, he drank a lot last night in his room, feeling sorry for himself. luckily he didn't go all rock and roll and smash the room up though. He switches on the radio to see if there's any news on him and the stupid tweet Warren sent but there isn't. The press may monitor social networks but sometimes things slip through the net, especially when you have a manager as your sister. Cheryl had deleted the tweet, in the hope the girl doesn't take it any further, and she's right, Sinead has nothing else in mind besides the thoughts and feelings of her best friend. She'd never betray Ste for a newspaper scoop.

Brendan is dressed and had his breakfast when Cheryl knocks at his door bright and answers the door and they sit down on the sofa together, Brendan looks at her apologetically as she scrolls through the bands up coming schedule.

_"I'm sorry Chez, for last night, I was an idiot."_

_"Yep ye was, but as your manager I am their to cover up the mistakes, as your sister I am there to tell ye to stop all this stupidity."_

_"What do ye mean? It was Warren!"_

_"He did it for ye, try thanking him next time. Any way, you have a revised plan today, ye will be going to The Loft in Hollyoaks, and they are presenting the cheque from lasts nights gig. Now as it's a small club I have drafted in extra security for it, also the support band have asked to come along..."_

_"NO,I don't want him, them there, Can ye just have it us?"_ Brendan glanced down over his coffee and took a long drink glancing at Chez.

_"Ye still doin' him then?__I thought you'd be bored by now Bren"_

_"WHAT... ye know? And it's nothing, just fun."_ Brendan spluttered out his coffee over the floor in shock.

_"I'm your manager I make it my business to know these things!"_ Chez looks down over her glasses at Brendan._ "I like Ste..."_ Cheryl adds before looking coy at her paperwork.

_"Christ, not ye as well" Brendan gets up and walks over to the window "He's a..._

_"Fan? No he isn't, told us all last night he's finished with ye, the band everything. What happened in your dressing room?"_

_"He saw me with, and he was...I dunno we were having fun and they walked in. Steven saw and ran off"_

_"Hmm, any way, you don't ever have to worry about seeing Ste again, ye ruined that good and proper, be ready for another radio interview at ChesterRadioGaGa later on, they will promote The Loft appearance"_ Chez stood up and closed her file leaving Brendan to curse another radio interview.

* * *

Warren Dennis and Simon are having their breakfast with a group of fan's that have managed to get in to the hotel breakfast area, they don't mind meeting their fan's at all and they even share their huge breakfast with them. As Brendan wanders over the girls squeal a little and walk over to him. Brendan smiles, signs autographs and has photos taken with them.

They squeal again pointing behind Brendan as he turn's the support band is stood in the doorway. They're three piece group that are up and coming in the music industry. Brendan shuffles his feet and feels awkward suddenly and Warren gets it, grabbing hold of his arm he looks back at the group and moves Brendan to sit away from everyone else.

_"Yeah cos that didn't look suspicious, and you have a go at me for a random tweet!"_ Warren sighs loudly gesturing over to the support group.

_"Oh shut up will ye, told ye it was just some uncomplicated fun"_

_"Uncomplicated? Seriously? That's so complicated it's frightening. You ever considered he'd blow your secret? I don't trust him, Brendan."_ Warren places a hand on his shoulder _"And I'm sorry about yesterday, just I want, WE want you to be happy, and you never expressed something like that about any one before"_

"So I found a guy attractive, so what? Ye find lots of women attractive, including my sister!"

_"That's just flirting, she's got someone else looking after her, and it's not me"_ Warren shrugs and walks back to Dennis and Simon leaving Brendan confused.

* * *

Ste is cooking in his kitchen happily throwing his knife down at the long carrots and chopping away to his hearts content. The radio is on as the DJ is blabbing on about last night's big concert, and Ste seethes and chops extra hard at another carrot. The DJ then blah's on about how the charity concert had collected a huge amount tor the children's charity it was for, and that the band would be making an appearance at the show later that afternoon and then at The Loft.

Ste stopped chopping and looked at the radio as though it was a wonderful work of art. Then he glanced back at the chopping board chopping slower and long after the announcement Sinead's running in all breathless leaning over her knees in the kitchen trying to catch her breath, and Ste already knows why she's there. He just carries on preparing the orders for the customers and working his way around the kitchen surfaces like a pro till she eventually speaks up.

_"He's coming to the club!"_ Sinead swallows the lump in her throat and waits eagerly.

_"Oh? Who is coming?"_ Ste yawns loudly

_"Brendan! The band is making an appearance to present the cheque, so I thought..."_

_"Thought what? That I'd be interested? Nah, my obsession with the fame hungry Brendan is finished, real world remember?"_ Ste slams the knife tip down hard onto the chopping board making it stick into the wood. It wobbles precariously; he gathers up the carrots and throws them into a pot placing it on the stove.

_"Don't believe you, just cos he blew you out, Ste he acknowledged you on Twitter, that's huge"_ Sinead starts to gather her breath properly.

"Don't care, I'm not putting myself through it and how would we get tickets now anyway?" Grabbing the knife he has to pull stiffly to remove it from the chopping board, he bobs up the knife and board like a yo yo until it finally prises itself from the wood.

_"Ste, I got us a free pass each, I work there, and I asked I'm the chief waitress for them"_

Ste stops chopping again and places his knife down slowly on the counter and closed his eyes._"You serious? We can meet them?"_

_"Yes, look I have a plan, there's an office in the club, it has a lock, and you two could get locked in by accident for 10..._

_"2O minutes!"_ Ste interrupted and smiled._"Sinead I wouldsnog you if you weren't a girl! "_

_"HA HA, I knew it! Give us a hug! Oh god, just don't screw it up OK?!"_ They hugged and squealed jumping around in the kitchen as Sinead rushed off back to the club to plan everything out. Ste's heart rate heightened as he could barely breathe, last nights events had just been a little hiccup, if they were locked up together who knows what might happen, he grinned and carried on chopping.

* * *

Sinead rushes out of the restaurant and smiles to herself, she takes out her phone and calls back the new number that called her earlier and speaks to the man on the other end in a really giddy voice, she can't help feeling week at the knees so she sits down at the fountain.

_"It's done, he'll be there, look I hope I can trust you, I love Ste and if he gets hurt I'll...Yes OK, no I don't want free tickets, god just make sure Brendan turns up!"_

Sinead ends the call and places her phone to her smiling lips and then glances at the restaurant and rushes back to the club.

* * *

_"We can't go to The Loft"_ Simon holds Cheryl close up to his body pulling her in tightly.

He kisses her down her neck and whispers something into her ear which makes her squirm and giggle before pushing him away.

_"Simon,someone could walk in!Stop it"_

_"Warren and Dennis know! Stop fretting, OK?"_

_"Bren doesn't, who knows how he'd bloody react, him and his stubbornness, and anyway, why can't you come to the appearance? It's for charity!"_ Cheryl pulls herself free from Simon's arms and sits back down on a chair in his hotel room.

_"OK, we are trying to get Brendan and that Ste together; I know what you are thinking! It's one idea of a few we have yeah?"_

_"God, he's gonna go mad, we need to stop interfering"_ Cheryl warns as Simon kneels down in front of her.

_"Chez, you can sort this, make it happen, I have someone who works at the club, she's going to lock them in an office together!"_

_"This is crazy, it's not going to work!"  
_

* * *

The presentation at the club goes well for Brendan as he meets and greets with the charity aids and has photos taken presenting the cheque over. There is a lot of press there and it worries Cheryl because of the half baked plan the band have come up with for Brendan, if the press get wind of it, it will be a disaster.

Cheryl seeks out Sinead as Brendan is busy signing fan's autographs, they have been allowed a signing while there and Brendan always insists on meeting and greeting with his fan's when he can. They have him sat at a table and at either side of him is a bodyguard. They are giving him things to sign.

Brendan smiles having photos taken and is waiting for the next person to come over when he looks up it's someone he wasn't expecting to ever see again. Brendan glances at Ste's blue eyes momentarily before moving his eyes slowly down the unbuttoned black shirt he is wearing; Ste puts his hands on his hips opening the shirt so Brendan can trail his eyes over his erect nipples, abs, stomach and belly button. He licks his lips as he sees the beads of sweat glistening over Ste's golden skin.

Brendan wants nothing more than to lean over the table and lick a line from his stomach up to the arch of his neck in one smooth wet movement. He glances back up to Ste's face and tilts his head at him, Ste licks his lips and swallows when he knows Brendan is watching his mouth and neck.  
Ste smirks and places his hands on the table keeping eye contact with Brendan and moves down so they're eye height. Brendan 's heart beat increases as he waits watching Ste's lips move.

_"Do it"_

_"What?"_ Brendan quickly sits up again and looks at the bodyguards next to him, they aren't looking though, he's just paranoid.

_"You know what"_ Ste asks standing back straight up, he takes two fingers and runs them down his perspiring chest.

_"Tell me"_ Brendan really wishes he hadn't asked but fuck Ste looks so hot, he figgets with his collar

_"Autograph please, here"_ Ste opens up his shirt and points to the middle of his chest smirking at Brendan.

Brendan gets it though, and he's never refused to sign an autograph for any of his fan's, he mostly does girls cleavage so only signs his initials, but this time Brendan signs his every name when he trails the pen over Ste's taught body. Ste keeps eye contact with Brendan looking at him through his lashes as Brendan towers close to him signing his name. Takes his time and strokes the very tips of his fingers at his skin rubbing over his hardening nipples and Ste closes his eyes briefly.

_"There"_ Brendan smiles and sits back at his table. Ste looks down at his chest and smirks.

_"What, no kiss? Shame that is"_ Ste turns and leaves as Brendan watches his fit arse walk away, he chuckles to himself placing the pen in his mouth rolling it around his tongue.

* * *

Ste rushes outside and to the side of the club fingering over the ink on his body, he closes his eyes and imagines the tips of Brendan's fingers again. He then uses his special pass to gain entrance to the higher level of the club and walks into Sinead and Cheryl at the bar. He looks at them sheepishly and knows something is wrong. They all walk into the office and close the door too slightly.

_"Cheryl says no to our plan, says it's too risky for Brendan with the press around"_ Sinead looks at Ste apologetically.

_"Doesn't matter, I won't do that to him, besides I met him again anyway, he signed an autograph for me"_ Ste grins wide as he opens his shirt, and they gasp

_"Is that his..."_

_"Number, that's our Bren's number, how did ye get him to give you that?"_ Cheryl looks at him in shock.

_"I showed him some of my best assets and I think he approved" _Ste grins

_"I more than approved actually Steven...however now I see ye all have just been plotting against me, I guess my first thoughts were the right ones."_ Brendan stands in the open door of the office with his bodyguards close by he looks over at Cheryl

_"Come on sis, let's go yeah?"_ Brendan gestures to the door to Cheryl and she walks up to him angry.

_"Oh no ye don't, that's your number on his chest get in here!"_ Cheryl grabs Brendan's arm and yanks him down as he stumbles on the sofa. Cheryl then tells Sinead to leave with her.

_"Sort this out Brendan or god help me, I will kick your arse"_ Cheryl slams the door shut as they hear the key lock.

* * *

_"Nothing can happen Steven"_ Brendan sits forward on his elbows

_"What makes you think I want it too?"_

_"It's obvious, I can tell ye like me, and I like ye too I think ye..."_

_"Beautiful, I know, I saw your tweet you know, before it was deleted."_ Ste walks around to where Brendan is sat on the sofa, standing where his legs are. Brendan's face is up close to Ste's stomach now and he can feel his body heat over his face, he breathes in his scent and closes his eyes.

_"I understand this is dangerous for you Brendan, with who you are, so I will back off, all I ever wanted was to meet you, and I did, now you can go, go back to screwing the leech, hope he makes you happy."_ Ste begins to walk away but Brendan grabs the ends of his shirt and looks up at Ste and back at his stomach he wants so much to taste Ste's body,imagines how it would mould warm against the touch of his tongue.

_"What are you thinking, you look like you want to devour something"_

_"I do...god...I can't."_ Brendan lets go and stands up till their bodies are close together, Brendan's breathing intensifies as he moves closer to Ste's lips they ghost touch when there's a knock at the door, it's Cheryl and they need to go quickly.

Brendan and Ste hover their lips close, breathing heavy; Ste moves his hand up to the back of Brendan's hair and grips it tight bringing his mouth purring in to his ear.

_"Kiss me"_

_"I can't"_

_"I want your lips on me"_

_"Steven..."_

Ste moves from Brendan's ear and looks into his eyes tilting his face they get so close,Ste feels Brendan's moustashe tickle his lips, but the door unlocks and Brendan quickly moves away opening the door, he glances back at a saddened Ste and leaves quickly with his sister.

* * *

Please Review? :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

*A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed/commented on this story,a quick update,hope you enjoy this chapter. A big hello to my new followers too :D*

* * *

Rock Star

Chapter 4

Ste suddenly felt angry and clenched his fists by his side, he wasn't imagining this, Brendan felt something why else would he give him his number? He saw the office phone and dialled the number on his chest and waited until it started to ring.

Brendan was half way to getting in the car when his mobile rang, he looked at the number but didn't recognise it. He answered it anyway he settled in the back of the car and it jolted away from the club.

_"You think you can treat me like this because of who you are? _

_"Steven I take it?"_ Brendan sighed deeply feeling the twang of guilt in his stomach. _"I'm sorry, OK, I am just...an idiot?"_

_"You can say that again!"_

_"I'm just an idiot..."_

_"Yeah OK, whatever. Why did you give me your number Brendan if things can never happen between us?"_

_"I like ye Steven, but I don't know ye. I thought we could talk and get to know each other."_

Cheryl is sat next to Brendan in the car wide eyed at Brendan hearing the conversation he's having. Brendan bats her face away in the air in front of her. Cheryl writes something on some paper and thrusts it into Brendan's sight. _'Ask him out dumb ass '_ Brendan wafted his arms again mouthing_ 'stop it' _Cheryl scrunched up her nose writing out various messages to Brendan like _'ye are a plonker'_ during his conversation with Ste.

_"I'd like to see you again, if you refuse me, I'll take the hint,and won't contact you again Brendan, your choice"_

_"What's the rush Steven, Christ give me a break yeah?"_

_"...dialtone..."_

_"Fuck! He put the phone down on me!"_ Brendan's cried to Cheryl who just backhanded him.

_"Ye dumb ass! He's a nice guy, give him a chance!"_

Brendan tries to call the number back but no one answers and he now regrets his nasty retort.

* * *

Ste slammed down the receiver and opened the office door rushing out into another man. Ste looked at him like he knew who he was but couldn't put his finger on it. The man smiled at Steven and held out his hand to him.

_"Hiya, Ste isn't it? I thought I recognised you from the other day."_ The man smiles at Ste and he manages a smile back despite how he feels inside.

_"I do know you, don't I? But where from?"_ Ste studied over the man's face.

_"Yeah, I am part of Brendan's support act, the other night at the arena? You may also remember me all over the man in his dressing room too"_ The man sniggered as Ste's face dropped.

_"OH the leech? Yeah I recall you, well if you'll excuse me, I need to go throw up"_ Ste huffed past as the man grabbed hold of Ste's arm.

_"Look, I know you like Brendan, why don't you let me help you? I can get you back stage to see him, access to the tour?"_ The man smirked watching Ste's mind whir in front of him.

_"Really? You'd do that for me?"_ Ste looks at the man sheepishly _"What's in it for you?"_

_"Look I like Brendan, he's a mate, and he likes you, problem is he has this thing where..."_

_"He wont date a fan, blah blah blah, tell you what that's wearing thin, he likes me but wont do anything about it"_ Ste groans and walks over to the bar where Sinead is, she looks at the man in shock pointing to him then Ste. Ste nods and rolls his eyes as the other man comes and settles down next to him.

_"We could make him jealous though, all you'd have to do is pretend we are together in front of Brendan?"_

Ste splutters his beer all over the bar and laughs out loud _"As if! You ain't Brendan mate, sorry to disappoint"_

The man takes offence and stands up quickly sighing _"Fine! Good luck getting Brendan to back down then!"_ The man starts to walk away.

_"Wait..."  
_

* * *

Brendan is sat at the bar in the hotel drowning his sorrows and checking his phone on a constant loop,like staring at it will get it to ring. His fingers caress the glass over the top gently as he tries to work out how he got himself into this situation.  
He's eventually joined by Dennis who places himself next to Brendan,it's a little awkward as they don't get on as well as the others,but he is a valued member of the band.

_"I guess I'm the last person you wanna talk with"_ Dennis sighs pouring himself a glass of Whiskey and downing it in one practically choking half to death on it's power.

_"Wowzer! How you drink that? It's lethal! My throat is gonna disintegrate!"_ Dennis coughs and splutters as Brendan looks on eyes wide smirking. First one he's mustered for hours and he appreciates that.

_"Dennis,sit down and have some bloody pop,Christ it's not that bad"_ Brendan laughs and Dennis sniggers too settling down.

_"Come on,I'm all ears"_ Dennis pats Brendan's back

_"I can see that!"_ Brendan replies,looking back at Dennis and taking a swig before looking at the bar._"I like him,Steven. And I am worried about letting him in,in case I get hurt"_

_"I know we ain't bessie's, but I don't like to see you like this,you're miserable"_

_"Thank ye"_ Brendan drawls as Dennis rolls his eyes.

_"In this industry too many people out for what they can get,you obviously fancy each other,thought about just having fun together? Doesn't have to be anything else,and he make's you smile,doesn't he?"_ Dennis looked at Brendan shrugging his shoulders and getting up to leave. _"Think about it,before it's too late"_

Brendan looks at Dennis wide eyed,that was the first time they'd sat down and had a proper converse in years. He nodded in thanks as Dennis left downing his drink and leaving to his room.

Brendan sits in his hotel room and sighs; he stands up and paces around the room and huffs, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Turning the TV on he flicks through the channels and jumps on the bed and tries to get comfy. He can't, he's completely restless. He looks at his phone, Ste still hasn't called him back and it frustrates him. Brendan knows he needs to confront his fears, he just doesn't know how to trust since Vinnie. Brendan switches off the TV and settles back on the bed and closes his eyes, and pictures Ste.

He remembers how his body looked and smelled when he was close enough to taste him, he wished he had, he thinks he would taste amazing on his tongue. Brendan imagines what he'd like to do with his tongue on Ste's body, taking the tip of it and tickling over the stiffened nub of his nipple, and cupping his lips tight into a soft suck. His other hand fingering the other hardened nipple pinching it around in between his thumb and forefinger.

He'd make him hiss with pleasure he thinks as he smiles, Brendan felt a pang of electricity spark to his dick and he has to stroke it, imagine it's Ste's fingers when he pulls himself free of his tight leather trousers. Brendan masturbates hard into his clenched fist that night, spilling hard over himself and moaning out loud _'Steven'.  
_

* * *

The next morning Brendan gets a call off Cheryl telling him to meet them all downstairs, they're leaving Chester and doing a gig in Liverpool. Brendan is still saddened Ste still hasn't contacted him and decides to try and put him out of his mind. Easier said than done, but he'll try. The rest of the band are downstairs waiting for him when he gets there, and the support act, well except one of their members is missing.

Warren walks over to Brendan and ushers him away to one side to speak in private.  
_"He didn't come back to the hotel last night"_ Warren raises his eyebrows at Brendan _"He wasn't with you was he?"_

_"No of course he wasn't, I told ye, just some fun, besides I doubt I'll go there again anyway"_ Brendan admits

_"OH, and why is that? Found someone else you want more?"_ Warren smirks

_"Maybe, but I think I've blown it. Im not just gonna shag him and thats it,I kinda like him more than that,ye know?I need to explain about my fears though,but he won't call me!"_ Brendan sighs.

_"I can help you with that leave it with me yeah?"_ Warren winks patting Brendan on the back. They all leave and get onto the tour bus.

Warren walks up to Simon and asks him to contact Sinead again, see if she will try and convince Ste to contact Brendan again. Simon agrees and then they all gather together to practice through some of their songs for tonight. Dennis plays his guitar with Simon and Warren gets behind his drum kit as Brendan belts out one of their songs, hitting every note right. They go through a few songs from their planned set for tonight as the music throbs through the bus; it speeds up the motorway to Liverpool.

They arrive at the arena in Liverpool and outside is a sea of fans, they bang on the side of the bus as it crawls at a snails pace through them, as the driver desperately tries not to hurt them. The band opens the windows and wave out to them asking if they'll please stand back and thanking them for their continued support. The crowd cheers loudly back at them expressing love for them and their individual band member,some faint under the overwhelming feeling of seeing them,there are paramedics on site in case as they rush to help.

_"Never ceases to surprise me, the loyalty."_ Dennis smiles and waves to a group of girls asking to get into his pants _"It's amazing"_

_"Yeah I know"_ Simon agrees walking over to Dennis' window and the crowd roars louder. _"We have the greatest fans"_ He looks over to Brendan _"They'd never want to hurt us"_

Warren smiles and looks at Brendan _"Or go to the papers and spread lies"_

Dennis looks puzzled but joins in anyway _"Fan's are cool"_ he adds as the others pull faces at him. Brendan shakes his head and wanders over to the windows and the crowd laps up his presence.

_"I get it lads, OK Ste is one of the good guys"_ Brendan finally admits defeated,shuffling his feet._  
_

Simon claps his hand in the air with Warren and Dennis _"Yes! I win! Cough it up boys!"_

_"Oh that's LOW Simon, even for ye"_ Brendan shakes his head in disgust as the tour bus finally gets through the crowd.

* * *

Brendan goes to his dressing room as a man is sat sprawled over his sofa, skin tight t shirt and ripped light blue jeans, he looks comfortable as Brendan walks over angry and yanks him off by his feet.

_"Hey! That's not a nice way to greet me is it Brendan"_ The man pushes himself up of the floor and places himself up close to Brendan, but he's not entertaining him.

_"Get out of my dressing room, I told ye not to come in here"_

_"Aw you wasn't saying that when i was putting my mouth on you other day, you loved it then, me being in here with you, until we were...interrupted."_ The man smoothes his hands over Brendan's chest and his hands wander onto his groin, he pushes friction there as Brendan pushes him away.

_"Get the hell off me, ye were just a distraction, I'm calling time on this, ye come near me again,and you're off the tour"_ Brendan seethes into the man's face as he smirks and walks away before looking back

_"You wouldn't dare, I can ruin you blow your secret. You are to much of a coward, Ste found that out too. I helped him too forget though, last night"_ The man winks as Brendan's face lowers in shock.  
_"He wouldn't be so desperate, you're lying"_

_"Yeah? I don't recall you ever complaining. And why is he coming here tonight at my invitation huh? Get over yourself Brendan, Ste's with me now"_ The man leaves slamming the door behind him as Brendan throws his arm over the side counter throwing everything crashing off it and smashing on the floor.

* * *

Sinead and Ste are sat in the back of the taxi and on their way to the bands concert tonight. Ste has told her all about his new plan to get the man he so clearly loves into his arms and Sinead is gob smacked at hearing about it. They spend a lot of the journey in an awkward silence and it's only when her phone rings and she looks flustered side glancing at Ste does he suddenly become interested in speaking to her again.

_"Um, I don't think he wants to speak to him though...things have erm, Oh god...changed considerably!"_ Sinead rubs at her forehead and shaking her head side to side she glances her eyes up to the taxi roof and sighs._ "Fine! I will ask him ok,just don't expect the result you want"_ Sinead puts down her phone and glances sheepishly toward Ste who has turned his body to face her. Ste widens his eyes at her waiting.

_"What?"_ Sinead plays with her hair through her fingers.

_"Who was that on the phone?"_

_"No one..."_

_"Out with it missus!"_ Ste points at her with a wagging finger.

_"Brendan wants you to call him"_ Sinead grits her teeth and looks everywhere except at Ste

_"You spoke to him? And No,lets just get to the concert"_

_"Ste! This jealousy plan won't work, how could it, you barely know each other! Look this band member, I don't trust him". _Sinead tries to explain but is interrupted by Ste's phone.

Ste gets a text telling him to show his backstage pass to the door and he will gain entry. Sinead is still nervous and only agrees for Ste's sake.

* * *

Ste and Sinead are taken through the back of the arena as VIP's and are ushered to a waiting room until the show starts. The room is plastered in pictures in posters of Brendan and the band and they all look amazing, Brendan stands at the front arms tight across his chest and legs apart wearing his trademark tight leathers. Ste drools seeing him, he looks so gorgeous it takes his breath away. Simon and Dennis are stood either side of Brendan with their guitars and Warren is leaning folded arms on his drum kit, it's a sexy poster and even Sinead has to get a look in at the eye candy.

The door swings open as the man from the band walks in and smiles at them both he stretches a hand out to Sinead and nods kissing her hand and telling her she's beautiful. Ste gags, as to be honest every time he looks at him he thinks how he's been on Brendan in ways he'd kill to be, makes him sick to the stomach. The man looks up smirking at Ste, he walks over and places his hand around his waist getting a little to close for comfort and Ste tries to back off but the wall is behind him, the poster creases against the back of his head as the man rounds up on him and looks up longing at the picture.

_"Hmm, he looks so good on this huh? He tastes even better, I should know I've been between those thighs"_ The man feels Ste squirm with disgust but revels in it placing his mouth to Ste's ear and whispering.

_"He's so big, fills you right up, makes you beg for more" _Ste's had enough and goes to move but then he sees him over the man's shoulder. Brendan is stood in the doorway and watching them, face unreadable. Ste is gutted because this looks bad, and in that moment he instantly regrets going along with the jealousy idea.

_"No, Brendan!"_ Ste watches him turn on his heals and walks off Ste pushes the man away and runs to the door but Brendan has disappeared. Ste walks over to him and pushes him back against the wall seething at him.

_"You set me up, you wanted him to yourself didn't you?" _Ste shouts gripping his fingers into his t shirt.

_"Everything was peachy till he saw you, like I'm gonna give him up, he's my ticket to bigger things!_"He cries grabbing Ste back in anger.

_"So you don't even want him, like him even?"_ Sinead walks up and removes his hand from Ste's chest. _"Get your fucking hands off him, who the hell are you anyway?"_

The man walks off towards the door, and turns around smiling _"Names Kevin, pleased to meet you, stay for the show, you've back stage access."_ He laughs then and nods to the ground before looking at Ste _"Use it to watch Brendan for the last time, and don't let the doors boot you on the ass as you leave"_ Kevin salutes with two fingers to his temple and leaves.

Ste covers his face with both hands and slides down the wall taking the poster with him it rips in half and settles on the floor next to him. Ste picks it up and looks at Brendan as his heart hurts like he's never felt before. Sinead gives him a huge hug and kisses him on his hair.

_"Babe, I'm sorry. Look we can try find Bren.."_

_"No, I've done enough; I've proven to him I'm just a shitty fan with no morals. Why did I listen to Kevin?"_

_"Ste, because you like Brendan, yeah? So you'd do anything to be near him, I get it now, I'm sorry"_ Sinead pulls Ste up as music begins to boom out in the arena. _"Come on, lets go watch, lets put an end to it yeah?"_

_"I guess, where is the stage entrance?"_ Ste asks wiping the tears away.

_"Let's have fun finding out?"_ They both hug and make their way out of the waiting room and every time they see staff or security they flash their VIP badges and get let through, they feel pretty giddy with it all.

* * *

Brendan barges into Simon's dressing room and scares the hell out of him as he falls off his chair and his guitar falls on the floor in tune. Brendan is pacing up and down microphone held so tight in his hands his knuckles are whitening with it. Simon looks on with scrunched up eye brows getting up to his feet quickly he places a hand on his shoulder to stop his movements. Brendan sighs and closes his eyes and looking to the celling.

_"OK, we are on stage soon, what the hell has happened?" _Simon frowns picking up his guitar and inspecting it with a quick strum with his pick.

_"Kevin, that little twat had his hands all over him" _Brendan's hands clench tighter

_"Him who? And Kevin? Who the hell is Kevin?"_ Simon looks on confused

_"Support act Kevin, band member? We've been...ye know, stupid"_

_"Hang on, you and Kevin? Of course, it's obvious; he follows you round like a love sick puppy!"_ Simon gestures his hands in the air in disbelief. _"Wait, so you saw him with another man and got jealous? You like Kevin then? Christ, a day for revelations then"_

_"NO,I ain't interested in Kevin, it's Steven, he's been with Kevin, I saw them close earlier and it just...I dunno"_ Brendan sighs heavy as the rest of the band come knocking letting themselves in. Dennis beams and nudges Brendan with his guitar as Warren bangs on the surfaces with his drum sticks. They decide to leave it and kick the shit out of the concert on stage, that's where Brendan can be himself and not have a care in the world.

They make their way to the stage high on adrenaline and share a group hug, they do that before they go on live each time, and they never told anyone, no magazines or interviewer had access to that information. They don't notice Ste and Sinead hidden out of sight watching them supporting each other before going on. They both look at each other and smile, before walking out to get a better view of them on stage.

It's very different being there and watching from behind stage to when you're out in the arena. Ste watches all of them in awe as they play through their songs, and it seems even louder, as he feels his bones vibrate to the music, and heart beat in time with Warren's strike of the drums.

Ste focuses on Brendan mostly though watching him close his eyes as he gets into the song and getting the crowd into a frenzy with his dance moves and those tight trousers, Ste gets to see them cling tightly to his pert arse and he practically drools where he stands, even Sinead appreciates it, but watches Simon's backside more than she should. A hand comes down on both their shoulders jolting them back into reality as they turn to find Cheryl stood there stretching her neck out.

_"Hi guys, nice to see ye again, Brendan get ye the back stage passes?"_ Cheryl asks admiring Simon herself.

_"Not exactly no, Cheryl? Can we talk with you please?_" Sinead asks as Ste wafts his hands in front of her to say '_no'._

_"Course, look come to my office, a bit quieter"_ Cheryl gestures for them to follow her as Ste looks back at Brendan.

Cheryl takes them down a corridor away from the stage, the music can still be heard but it's easier to hear in the office. Ste begrudgingly tells Cheryl what happened with Kevin, and says nothing happened, which was true it didn't. Sinead can back him up as they were at the flat together when they'd left the club. Cheryl sits in her office chair and listens to them a little shocked and she thinks it's all a little crazy the whole situation. Problem is, it already is a crazy situation, because of who Brendan is, it makes things harder when it comes to any kind of relationship.

Cheryl leans on her desk and sighs looking at Ste and shrugs.  
_"What do ye want me to do Ste? I get ye like my brother, but ye really didn't think this through did ye? And Kevin is a grade A idiot, so steer clear of him and I will have words"_

_"I want to apologise, and explain, help me please?"_ Ste asks walking over to the desk_ "I am not some crazy stalker fan, I own my own restaurant, I am a chef, I live in a run down flat because my best mate lives there and one day I saw your brother on TV and my heart stopped. I see the man not the Rock Star, I need to show him that"_

_"OK,I believe ye really I do."_ Cheryl thinks a while._ "Look, wait till the end of the show, I will get him to meet you on stage, after the arena is empty, if he doesn't come, know that I tried my best for ye, OK?"_ Cheryl replied

_"Thank you"_ Ste held out his hand to Cheryl but she pulled him into a hug and smiled

_"Good luck, and make sure ye show him who's boss for a change"_ Cheryl adds winking.

* * *

Brendan comes off stage covered in sweat and high from one of their best concerts, he's taken aback when Cheryl grabs him by his collar and pulls him into her office.

_"Chez what the hell!?"_ Brendan cries as he finally lands from being dragged on his heels into the office.

Kevin is stood there too so Brendan turns to leave as Cheryl shouts at the top of her lungs so loud Brendan covers his ears with it.

_"Tell him!"_

_"Nope"_

_"Tell him or I'll kick it out of ye!" _Cheryl points a warning finger at Kevin,her eyes are dark and he gulps with it,turning to look at Brendan

_"I set Ste up, OK I made it all up, he never spent the night with me, and I told him I'd help him with making you jealous. He thought I was helping him, HA! stupid idiot"_ Kevin laughs but not for long Brendan's heard enough and punches him hard breaking his nose.

_"BREN! Oh my god" _She cries as Kevin rushes past and leaves her office._ "Now I have to kiss his fucking ass to make sure you're not arrested for GBH!"_ Cheryl screams then stops cursing under her breath.

_"Ste will be on stage later, when the crowd has gone; I have sorted it so you're not disturbed. Do me a favour and use this chance to make something happen, cos I won't help ye again Bren"_ Cheryl places a gentle palm on Brendan and quickly leaves her office after Kevin.

Brendan stands there and thinks for a while before going back to his dressing room and having a shower, he changes into jeans and a black top and sits on the sofa in his office drinking some whiskey and deciding what he should do.

* * *

Ste walks to the side of the stage, a tear falls down his cheek as he closes his eyes, he feels twisted up inside, Doesn't know how to handle his feelings any more, how did a simple fan crush on a celebrity become so consuming, he couldn't breathe with it now. Ste wonders if Brendan will even turn up, he hopes so. It's dark in the arena now and all the crowd have left, the only thing left on are some white strobe lights that are bouncing of the stage and into the arena space.

He's never been on a stage before and has a look around,there's no one there so he walks out. It feels a little springy underfoot,knocking his balance a little. He walks to the back where Warren's drum kit is picking up some sticks and settles on the seat,pretending he's swatting pesky flies as he bangs out a tuneless noise,finishing off with a cymbal symphony. Feels strange sat behind them.

Not as strange as when he gets up walks out and reaches the middle of the stage and turns around to look out to the sea of chairs. It takes his breath away. Walking towards the microphone stand he grips it in his hands and closes his eyes. He imagines in that moment what it feels like to be in Brendan's shoes singing to thousands of people, it makes his stomach twinge. he thinks about trying a song,pretending he's on The X Factor or something,but decides against it.

Ste walks to the edge of the stage and sits with his legs dangled down over the edge; he swings them to and fro, wiping his tears away with his hands every time one falls. He feels so stupid to have trusted him, that man...Kevin set him up for his own gain and he wishes he'd seen it, seen him for his true colours.

Brendan stands at the side stage and watches as Ste walks up to the microphone and pretends to sing through it, or something like that and closes his eyes. Brendan smiles fondly at him, and looks at his knuckles they are aching from the punch. Not that he cares though; the man deserved it, for hurting Ste, for manipulating the situation for his own gains. Yet again betrayed, but he knows something now in his heart, he can trust Ste. Not only that but he feels something for him too, it aches at his heart. He watches Ste settle on the edge of the stage and he takes a deep breath and walks over to the same spot sitting down next to him, dangling his legs too.

_"You lost?"_ Ste asks shocked as Brendan settles down next to him looking out to the sea of seats.

_"Nope"_

_"Why are you here?"_ Ste looks at Brendan gesturing his hands at him

_"I think that's obvious"_ Brendan answered honestly then looked back at Ste _" Did ye sleep with him?"_

_"What?! Hang on I..."_

_"Doesn't matter, I don't care if ye did, I care about...ye Steven" _Brendan sighs glancing at Ste

_"Really? You being honest now?"_

_"Yes, honest, I really like ye Steven, can't get ye out of my head"_

_"I didn't sleep with him..."_ Brendan turns to look at Ste wide eyed _"He wanted us too, for the jealousy thing, but I didn't want him, I wanted, want, you Brendan, just you"_

_"Jesus"_

_"No,Ste"_

Brendan reaches out to Ste's chin and curls his two fingers under pulling him close to his mouth. They get close mouths open slightly and trembling, Brendan can feel Ste's breath on his before he gasps.

_"I want to take things slow with ye Steven"_

Ste's heart beat has quickened with Brendan so close to him._"Wh,What,you do this and then say that? Are you trying to give me heart failure?"_

Brendan smirks his eyes yo yo between Ste's long lashes and his wet pink lips.  
He doesn't move holds Ste to within milemeter of his mouth _"I have been hurt in the past,so I am trying to spare us both the pain"_

Ste is now gasping he feels Brendan tickle his fingers under his chin. _"Pain,this already is pain,actually no,torture" _Ste knows he could easily touch his moustashe if he just pushes out the tip of his tongue.

_"It'll be worth the wait though"_ Brendan is struggling to contain himself now,he starts to snigger and that just winds Ste up.

Ste pulls away and stands up,he holds out a hand to Brendan who looks up at him and takes it pulling himself up. Ste stretches out a hand to Brendan. He takes it puzzled as Ste shakes his hand firmly.

_"Names Steven Hay,Restaurant owner,Chef,a damn good one.I live in Hollyoaks, My best mate is Sinead,I live with her.I might be a fan,but I'm not crazy,and you can trust me Brendan."_

Brendan smiles and pulls Ste closer _"Brendan Brady, Rock Singer,I have a sister Cheryl,my manager and hero. Simon is my best mate. I make a wicked Crème brulee. And I actually do trust ye Steven"_

_"OK so now what?" _Ste asks as they stare at each other.

_"Let's go for a drink?"_

Ste beams wide butterflies flutter inside his stomach._"Hmm,let me think about it"_  
Ste grins and walks off stage leaving Brendan to catch him up.

* * *

Please Review? :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

* As always a massive thank you to everyone who has commented and reviewed this story,and hello to my new followers :D *

* * *

Rock Star

Chapter 5

Brendan manages to catch Ste up as he walks up towards the drum kit, he grabs hold of Ste's arm and spins him around quickly them ending up close together. Brendan looks into Ste's eyes as he smirks back and moves his hands to rest on Brendan's chest. The stage is really cold so Brendan's nipples stand erect through his tight t shirt and Ste deftly flicks over them with his thumbs making Brendan groan low and close his eyes to the touch.

When he opens them again Ste is tilting his head at him._"I thought you wanted to take it slow Brendan?"_ Ste asks circling his covered nipples slowly.

_"I do"_ Brendan hisses and wriggles in Ste's hands._"But I forgot one thing"_

_"OH, and what's that then?"_ Ste pinches Brendan in his fingers and sticks his tongue out through his teeth when Brendan _ahh's_.

_"This"_ Brendan places his hand behind Ste's neck and licks his lips as he pulls Ste into a melting kiss, stroking his tongue over Ste's quivering mouth. Ste pushes into it leaning his flat palms on Brendan's chest he stands on his tip toes for a deeper embrace. Ste feels his body shock with the sensual kiss, he places his arms around Brendan's neck and holds on like it was some kind of dream he was desperate to cling on to.

Brendan curls his tongue around Ste's enjoying the hot wet taste of him in his entirety, doesn't want to end it, he turns Ste around to settle against the drum stand and presses their bodies full contact not breaking the kiss. After an exquisite time of basically eating each other alive they part breathless and lean their foreheads together, eyes closed. Brendan strokes his finger down Ste's face resting it under his chin again tilting him up to look in his eyes.

_"I should have done that the first time we met"_ Brendan purred as Ste giggled head in the clouds somewhere miles above them.

_"Just glad you did, and I agree, to that drink by the way"_ Ste laughed and so did Brendan then.

_"Maybe we could just sit and kiss the whole time?"_ Brendan eyes Ste with intensity.

_"OH, did you not know the new first date rules now?"_ Ste asks incredulous _"You actually HAVE to spend the whole time snogging now, tongues and everything"_ Ste winked and moved to walk off stage.

_"And everything?"_ Brendan walks with Ste not keeping his eyes off him.

_"Everything"_ Ste agrees.

_"OH this is cosy!"_ Kevin appears from out of the shadows._"Great show by the way, you two are hot"_

_"Get the hell away from him"_ Ste warns as Brendan holds Ste back.

_"What do ye want Kevin, thought I'd made myself perfectly clear earlier?"_

_"You mean this?" Kevin gestures his finger to his bloody nose "I'm gonna make you regret this Brendan, you think you can walk away, you're wrong"_

_"Don't you dare! Brendan has helped put you where you are! How about some gratitude eh? Not that you deserve it you can't even sing!"_ Ste seethes trying to bat Brendan's securing hands away.

_"Little twat, who do you think you are? He's just having some fun then he'll dump your ass! You ain't nothing special Ste"_ Kevin laughs as Brendan is about to hit him again his band mates turn up and diffuse the situation. Simon takes Kevin by the scruff of his neck and runs him back down the corridor, warning him to leave before something bad happens.

They all meet with Ste properly this time shaking their hands and Warren spends the whole time nudging Brendan in his ribs knowingly and driving him mad. They exchange glances to each other the whole time and Ste's heart skips a beat when he catches Brendan looking at him, always with hungry eyes, turns him on.

The band all say good bye and Brendan walks to the backdoor with Ste and Sinead. Sinead shakes Brendan's hand and leaves to sort them a taxi. Ste side glances at Brendan not knowing what the next move is now, things have been left up in the air besides an earth shattering kiss and references to a date on Brendan's part.

_"I feel like a giddy child, no idea what to say to you"_ Ste blushes and looks down to the floor

Brendan feels a twinge in his stomach seeing Ste blush and oh my god, just wants to kiss him again.  
_"Steven, ye look beautiful when ye blush"_ Brendan cups his hands over Ste's face and they look into each others eyes._ "I don't think I'll ever get enough of ye now, this is going to be complicated"_

_"Good complicated though"_ Ste adds licking his lips and moves towards Brendan's mouth pressing a chased kiss there._ "Here's my number, call when you have time for the drink, and everything"_ Ste bites the bottom of Brendan's lip and walks out of the door leaving Brendan to brush over the kiss Ste left with his fingers and smile.

* * *

Ste and Sinead get into the taxi and don't look at each other but inside there's something brewing in their stomachs. They eventually glance at each other smiling, and then it gets too much turning towards each other they squeal like a hundred cats have just been let out of a bag.

_"STEEE!Oh my god!"_ Sinead grabs his hands and jolts them up and down practically dislocating them. _"What happened?!"_

_"Oh my god, I am still on cloud 9 actually, he finally kissed me and I swear I proper melted in his arms"_

_"NEVER! Oh you jammie sod, I'm not surprised either"_ Sinead winks then looks all serious

_"Now what though Ste? I mean it's not gonna be easy is it, you two?"_ Sinead holds a gentle hand to Ste's hand.

_"I know" Ste's face drops"_ I have to be realistic, I probably wont hear off him again, he has a crazy lifestyle" Ste looks out of the window and wipes a tear away, closing his eyes he remembers the amazing kiss, and their promise of a date. He can't keep his hopes up though, and decides not to attend any more concerts now and just get on with the restaurant and living his life. It hurts like hell though, his heart feels like it's shrinking.

Ste and Sinead don't speak for the rest of the journey home,instead they cuddle together on the back seat and let the movement of the car journey home keep them rested until they arrive at the flat.

* * *

Brendan is sat at the back of the tour bus as the rest of the band have now creeped up on him and settled down in front watching and waiting for Brendan to finally speak. He smirks to himself feeling their hot gazes and opens his mouth and they take in a breath, but he just yawns and smiles again. The others get mad now.

_"Right! Enough, tell us what happened!"_ Dennis shouts and surprises the lot of them.

_"Erm, calm down Dennis"_ Simon rests a firm hand on his shoulder widening his eyes at him._ "Brendan, come on, you owe us an explanation"_ Simon agrees.

_"We met again, and I asked him out for a drink"_ Brendan admits playing with his nails looking up at them sitting forward and listening intently.

_"That's it? Seriously, no carnal knowledge? Brendan you are loosing ya touch mate!"_ Warren sniggers

_"God, ye are so bad for gossip! We kissed a little..."_ Brendan smirked

_"Now we are getting somewhere, someone put kettle on!"_ Dennis cries getting comfy.

_"That's it though! A kiss and a date that has to happen yet"_ Brendan gestures his hands in the air.

_"Great stuff!"_ Simon nods _"What's going on with Kevin though, his face looked like he'd walked into something"_

_"It did, my fist"_ Brendan admitted looking at Simon _"He set Steven up, so I taught him a lesson"_ Brendan sighed_ "OK maybe I shouldn't have hit him but he messed with Steven so..._

_"Sounds like this is more that a bit of fun Brendan"_ Dennis raises his eyebrow _"Good to see you smiling though".  
_

* * *

Ste was stood outside his flat and pacing. He looks down at the text he'd received off Brendan earlier_ 'Be outside ye flat,someone will pick ye up. 6 pm, BB x'_ It had been a week since Ste had heard anything off Brendan, and to be honest he wasn't keeping his hopes up.

He threw himself into work, staying at the restaurant long hours and not really managing to sleep at night with too many thoughts racing around his Saturday afternoon, as he was clearing up the kitchen his phone beeped and there it was a text off Brendan.

His stomach jumped and he had to sit down reading the message over and over again, making sure he wasn't actually dreaming it. He wasn't though and had replied with a simple_ 'OK. Ste x'_

Ste took a long time choosing what to wear and opted for indigo ripped jeans and a t shirt. Brendan hadn't said they were going out, and he doubted he'd be able to go out in public anyway.

He was so nervous he could barely breathe with it. Brendan had said someone would pick him up, but who? Ste understood that the press will watch Brendan like a hawk so it's impossible for him to pick him up.

He hated that though, he felt like he was some sort of dirty secret, made him feel uneasy. Sinead came out of the flat in her PJ's rubbing at her arms and shivering at the cooling night air.

_"Hey, not arrived then?"_ Sinead asked walking up in her pink fluffy slippers.

_"Not yet no, and I've no clue who is coming either! It can't be Brendan."_ Ste shrugged

_"You excited seeing him again though right?"_ Sinead nudged Ste in the ribs.

_"Excited being the right word, that kiss, didn't think I'd be able to think straight ever again!"_ Ste coos back at Sinead smiling

_"AW Ste you too are so sweet, you gonna kiss again?"_

_"We wont do owt else if I have anything to do with it"_ Ste grinned as a bright pair of headlights beamed over them making them shield up there arms at it.

_"Sorry!"_ Cheryl waved her hand out of the wound down window as she changed her headlight beam from blinding flood light to dim flicker.

_"Hiya, your carriage awaits!"_ Cheryl joked pointing to her car.

Ste and Sinead looked at each other in surprise then Sinead laughed kissing Ste on the cheek and hugging him tight

_"Have a great time, I wont stay up"_ Sinead winked and waved to Cheryl as she walked back into the flat closing the door.

Ste walked over to Cheryl and smiled sheepishly not knowing what to say.

_"Come on Ste, he's been dying to see ye!"_ Cheryl squealed getting in the car and Ste relaxed hearing that settling into the passenger seat.

_"Really?"_ Ste asked cursing himself for sounding to giddy about the fact

_"Gosh yes! He talks about ye all the time, he asked me to pick ye up as the press ain't that bothered about little old me"_Cheryl smiled the looked in her rear view mirror seeing a car parked behind them in the distance. Cheryl squints her eyes and looks around but she can't see anyone in it so shrugs it off looking again at Ste who is now fidgeting.

_"Ste relax! I aint the bogie man, I'm Bren's sister!"_ Cheryl starts up the car and sets off, behind them two headlights switch on and the car that was parked there begins to follow them.

_"Bren?"_ Ste asks smiling and glancing at Cheryl driving. _"I like that"_

_"Oh yeah I call him that sometimes, dunno why. He calls me Chez"_ Cheryl adds as they drive.

_"I've sorted you a hotel room"_ Cheryl suddenly confesses as Ste is taken aback_ "Its safer for ye, so none of the press can find out where ye live, then we can work out how to get ye sneaked out and home, might give ye a disguise"_ Cheryl ponders

_"What?! Hang on slow down here! A hotel room, a disguise?Seriously?"_ Ste widens his eyes and wrings his hands with nerves.

_"Ste, Brendan is a celebrity, the press follow him everywhere,it's just as a precaution. He is used to it, you're not."_ Cheryl felt awkward suddenly and warmed a little to Ste's apprehension.

_"Sorry love, I didn't mean to worry ye, just my job, I take it seriously"_

_"Where are we going?"_ Ste asks looking out of the windscreen looking at passing signposts.

_"Brendan's place, he rents homes as and where we tour. So Liverpool is where we're off, another reason for the hotel room, as you wont have as long if ye go home tonight"_

_"Why can't I stay at Brendan's?"_

_"Erm, well I dunno, Brendan didn't say about ye two..."_

_" You can trust me you know,I won't jump on him,even if it is tempting"_Ste blushes but thinks about that in great detail smirking and looking out of the window.

_"Oh I know love,it's Bren I can't trust"_ Cheryl smirks looking at Ste then back to the road ahead.

* * *

Cheryl tells Ste to crouch down in his seat as she covers him with her coat before they pull up to the electric gates at the private property. A few flashes go off from cameras as a few photographers are outside the property as she pulls up, she had rang ahead and Brendan opened the gates to let them in.

Cheryl drove around to the back and pulled into a garage located next to the house. Switching off the engine she smiles at Ste when she takes her coat off him. Ste feels very strange, like he's part of a world that's basically full of nut cases.

They leave the car and wander through the garage into a huge house, Ste looks around it in awe. It's very modern and grand. Cheryl shouts out as Brendan appears at the top of the stairs and Ste can't keep his eyes off him, he's wearing tight black jeans and a red top and he looks so gorgeous Ste swallows hard.

Brendan feels the same looking at Ste and stumbles on one of the steps as he walks down them too busy gazing into Ste's beautiful blue eyes. Cheryl stands there looking between them both and smirks looking down to the floor then back up at Brendan.

_"Right then, I will hang around 10 minutes then be off and leave you to it."_ Cheryl touches Ste's arm and jolts him from Brendan's gaze and winks fondly at him leaving back through to the garage. Ste watches as she leaves then looks back at Brendan who hasn't averted his gaze.

He smiles shyly as Brendan slows his approach towards him, Ste's heart beat quickens as Brendan stops before reaches the bottom step, using his hands to hold him up on the banisters he leans down close to Ste's face and kisses Ste again slow fleeting touch of his lips, their hearts skip beats.

_"Bren..."_ he barely whispers it on breath.

Ste gently pushes his lips over Brendan's mouth, they enjoy the moment, Ste strokes his hand over Brendan's cheek and traces his fingers around to the back of his neck, making Brendan flutter his mouth slightly at the touch. Ste slips his tongue in at that precise moment and opens Brendan's mouth wider Ste touches Brendan's tongue with wet languid strokes and moans as it feels amazing.

They kiss long and hard swallowing each others groans, it's heart stirring and luscious. It gets too much for Brendan he feels so turned on for Ste he breaks the kiss briefly to gasp and rest his forehead on his. Glancing his eyes up he sees Ste's are closed.

_"Steven...Fuck"_ Brendan takes a deep breath and pulls away;stepping down the rest of the steps he tilts Ste's face up to him. _"Glad ye could make it"_ Brendan smirked tracing his fingers over Ste's lips humming with content._ "I like how ye taste"_ he adds watching Ste blush and it makes his stomach flip.

_"Where else would I want to be?"_ Ste replied looking up at Brendan through his lashes and staring at Brendan's tongue as he licks a delicious wet line with the tip over his bottom lip._"Stop it..."_ Ste sighs with a shiver

_"Stop what"_ Brendan smirks sticking out more of his tongue and making a blatant obscenity out of it over his lips.

_"That..."_

Brendan opens his mouth and moves nearer to Ste's mouth,he licks over his bottom lip _"Make me"_

_"I'll suck it if you don't put it away" _Ste pants slowly looking into Brendan eye's

_"Steven..."_ Brendan sticks his tongue out fully as Ste grabs his mouth over it sucking hard and they fall together again snogging the life out of each other, Brendan feels his hands behind him and lowers them onto the stairs bringing Ste on top of him, widening their mouths making loud filthy juicy noises as they kiss the deepest they can get. Brendan wraps his fingers through Ste's hair as Ste places his palms flat against either side of Brendan's face on the stairs rocking their mouths together.

They part for air heavy breathing and eyes full of lust for each other, they eventually laugh and Ste moves to stand up pulling Brendan back up off the stairs.

_"Well, if that's the welcome I'll get, I'm coming around again!"_ Ste giggles and then glances about _"You gonna show me around?"_

_"Ye can come round any time Steven"_ Brendan moves his arm around Ste turning him towards the kitchen. _"Come on, I owe ye a drink"_ Brendan walks Ste through to the kitchen with his palm on his lower back.

The kitchen is huge and he has one of those massive fridges. Brendan gestures to the two tall stools at the breakfast bar as Ste nods edging up onto one and settling on his folded arms.

_"What can I offer ye?"_ Brendan asks opening the fridge.

_"Now there's a question"_ Ste smirks_ "Have you any beer?"_

_"Yep"_ Brendan grabs two bottles opening them and passing Ste one sitting down next to him. They clink the bottles together and nod before taking a drink. Ste has some droplets on his lips so Brendan thumbs over them sucking his thumb in his mouth making Ste swallow hard again.

_"You have a nice place"_ Ste speaks looking around _"Very big, my flat would fit in here a few times over"_

_"Hmm, just rented, I have a proper place in London, while we tour I find homes to use till we move on"_ Brendan admits smoothing his fingers down the neck of the bottle, Ste watches as he does it.

_"Mm,do you move around a lot then? I mean, do you ever leave England?"_ Ste asks

_"Well been to Ireland, Dublin, Isle Of Man places like that. We are mainly a UK based band but who knows what the future holds"_ Brendan takes a long drink eyeing up Ste _"Anyway, thought ye meant to be a fan? Shouldn't ye know more than me?"_

_"Ah well, just your fan really, I mean I do love your music though... just I noticed the singer before anything else"_ Ste acts coy and tries to change the subject "So Cheryl is nice"

_"Yeah, she is. And I am glad ye did notice Steven, cos I sure as hell noticed ye"_

_"When?"_ Ste interrupted interested.

Brendan leans closer to Ste_ "In the crowd, I was singing one of our rock ballads and I saw ye in the front row."_ Brendan glanced from Ste's eyes to his mouth watching his Adams apple bob when he swallowed.

_"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"_

_"Yes I do Steven, so deliciously beautiful"_ Brendan beamed seductively and Ste moved close for a chased kiss

_"Flatterer"_ Ste smiled.

_"Come on"_ Brendan got up of his seat._"I'll show ye rest of the house."_

Ste followed Brendan as he showed him around to the lounge games room and even mini cinema. The house had four bedrooms and each had an en suite, Ste was in shock with the sheer size of the place.

Brendan showed him through to a conservatory which had a Jacuzzi and mini bar. The widows had automatic blinds that came down to give privacy. They settled back into the games room and decided on a game of pool with another beer each.

_"How long have you been a chef?"_ Brendan pocketed a stripe in to the corner pocket.

_"Oh a long time, studied at college, found out I had a talent for cooking, bought my own restaurant and had that a couple of years now"_

_"So ye live with that red head then?_

_"Sinead, yeah. I could move if I wanted but it's cheap and we have a laugh, been flatmates years"_ Ste smiled pocketing a spot ball.

They spoke for hours playing pool and drinking beer getting to know each other craving all the information they could get out of each other. The time got late and Brendan took a call from Cheryl asking whether Ste wanted to be taken to his hotel or not and that she would come and pick him up if he wanted. Brendan covered the receiver and looked at Ste who was sat watching TV.

_"Steven, Chez says she'll take ye to your hotel"_

Ste looked up and stood quickly looking at his feet then back up at Brendan _"OH...Yeah Ok then"_  
Brendan cleared his throat _"I mean ye welcome to stay here,in one of the spare rooms of course, if ye want too?"_

_"Yeah, I'd like that, kinda having a great time"_ Ste smiled

_"Me too"_ Brendan smiled back as Chez could be heard shouting on the phone trying to get Brendan's attention _"Sorry Chez! Steven is staying...in the spare room...Chez for crying out loud, just...NO, right I am putting the phone down"_ Brendan shook his head and placed his phone back in his jeans pocket.

_"Chez thinks I'm gonna take advantage of ye"_ Brendan smirks settling down on the sofa opposite Ste

_"Are you?"_ Ste asks eyes wide open filthy smirk laid across his mouth

Brendan leans in close to Ste as Ste follows suit, they lean on the back of the sofa Brendan snaking his arm over the back and tickling through Ste's hair lightly.  
_"Believe me I'd relish it, but I want to get this right, I like ye Steven, more than I expected too"_

_"Shame, I want to make out with you all night instead"_ Ste flirted with Brendan licking his lips. _"Think you can handle that?"_

_"Depends how well ye beg Steven"_

Ste looked through his long eyelashes at Brendan moving closer he whispers_"Put your mouth on me...Please..."_

Brendan moved Ste's face towards him moving in for a slow kiss, they melted into it, and forgot the rest of the movie on TV. Ste lay on top of Brendan and deepened their kisses moaning contently, they eventually fell asleep together Ste curled up on Brendan's chest, Brendan resting his hand on Ste's back.

* * *

Cheryl arrived back at Brendan's first thing in the morning and buzzed through to the house jolting Brendan and Ste from their slumber, Ste was still laid on top of Brendan and he quickly slid off him to allow Brendan to walk over to the intercom and find out it was Chez, he buzzed her through the gate. He walked past Ste and headed straight for thebathroom. Ste felt a little uneasy and out of place all of a sudden, he'd not meant to fall asleep on the sofa.

Cheryl walked in from the garage and smiled waving to Ste.  
_"Hey love, ye sleep OK?"_

_"We um, fell asleep together on here"_ Ste blushed standing up_ "Can you show me where the bathroom is? I can't remember it so big in here!"_

_"Of course"_ Cheryl pointed to a small bathroom as Ste went in and settled down on the side of the bath. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed them quickly trying to wake himself up. He looked up at the very tempting shower cubical and bit his lip thinking.

He decided to have a quick shower, he doubted Brendan would mind. Ste stripped off and got into the shower using some of the gel he found to lather himself up. He was humming enjoying the steamy hot water when he heard Brendan's voice.

_"Morning Steven"_ Brendan called from the other side of the cubical

_"Um, hey, Brendan. Hope you don't mind me having a shower?"_

_"Nope, is it warm in there?"_ Brendan asked leaning up against the door.

_"Very warm, you wanna get in? The shower I mean"_ Ste closed his eyes and shook his head.

_"I wanna get in Steven..._

Ste took a deep breath and opened up the door reaching out his hand he grabbed Brendan into the shower with him pushing him up against the cubical and kissing him.

Brendan reciprocated pulling away and looking down at the clothes he was still wearing_ "If you'd let me finish Steven, I'd have said let me get undressed first"_ Brendan gestured his hands as Ste looked down at his now saturated clothes and looked sheepish.

_"AH...sorry."_ They laughed and Brendan moved Ste backwards and took in the wet sight of his body and groaned.

_"Look at ye, so beautiful Steven"_ Brendan traced his hands down Ste's chest slopping over the water there, and down towards his lower back settling on his arse cheeks and squeezing them in his big hands. Steven yelped as he did it and moved to kiss Brendan again.

_"Not shy then Steven?"_ Brendan asked looking into his eyes as Ste shook his head in response, he began to unbutton Brendan's wet shirt for him, Brendan dared to move one of his hands around the front of Ste touching on his length and making Ste gasp closing his eyes.

_"Fuck...Brendan"_ Ste whimpers as Brendan intensifies his strokes thumbing over the slit and Ste shudders at the touch,wants to feel Brendan in his hands so moves to his jeans un buttoning them and pulling down the zipper he reaches in and grabs Brendan's cock in his wet palm and drags friction over it.  
_"Steven...god"_ Brendan hisses kissing Ste against the shower cubical.

_"Um Bren?"_ Cheryl can be heard knocking on the bathroom door _"Sorry guys but I need to get Ste home, loads of paps are outside"_

_"Shit!"_ Brendan gasps grinding into Ste's palm _"We have to stop"_

Ste groaned and backed off nodding, Brendan moved out of the shower removing his clothes and wrapping a towel around his waist he gives Ste a towel and he dries himself off as Brendan watches him intently. Ste gets dressed and walks over to Brendan placing his arms around his waist and pulling him into a kiss._"To be continued then?"_ Ste smiled

_"Definitely to be"_ Brendan agreed opening the bathroom door and seeing Cheryl waiting for them sheepishly.

_"Sorry guys, Ste come on I need ye to hide under my coat"_ Cheryl laughed.

* * *

Cheryl organised a meeting with the band in her office as they all settled down.

_"Great news guys! We're going to America"_ Cheryl beamed

_"What? You serious? Oh wow, we get to play in the U.S guys!"_ Dennis bounds around the office like a child that had blue smarties.

Simon and warren were in shock and hugged each other. Brendan has skulked off over to the office window and had looked through it down to the streets below, he watched as the people walked about getting on with their lives, and the traffic as it drove by.

He looked troubled and in deep thought as the others celebrated around him. Cheryl was beaming wide watching the others so happy so when she noticed Brendan her smile slipped quickly. She sighed and tried to round up the other three, getting them to give her and Brendan a bit of time alone.

Simon agreed suggesting a drink to celebrate; they all went out shouting in cheered voices as they left the office. The room became deathly silent now as Cheryl walked over to Brendan and placed a warm hand Brendan's shoulder bringing him out of his trance. Brendan half heartily smiled at her and brought her into a tight hug kissing her temple and letting her go settling down on the sofa in there.

_"What is it babe?"_ Cheryl asked sitting down next to Brendan.

_"America huh? That's um, miles away from the UK"_ Brendan deducted still looking in a trance.

_"Yes it is Hun, across the water..Bren what is it? I thought you'd be happy getting to play in the States; this could lead to bigger things for ye as a band."_

_"I know and ye have worked hard to get us this break Chez ye are amazing! I can't wait, the lads are so excited"_ Brendan smiled and patted her on the shoulder before standing up to leave

_"It's Ste..isn't it?"_ Cheryl asked as Brendan stopped lowering his head

_"No"_ he lied

_"Bren I know ye, and ye are lying. Ye don't want to leave him do ye?"_  
Brendan sighed and turned back to Cheryl and shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"Chez what is happening to me? Seriously I was OK till I met him now my head its...all over the place."_

_"I think ye might like him a lot more that ye realise love. Look its not forever a few months at most"_

_"What if he doesn't want to wait though? He might find someone else, how can I go all that time not seeing him? I..."_

_"Bren, do ye love him?"_ Chez widens her eyes in shock and walks over to Brendan leaning her face to look at him.

_"I dunno Chez, except if I think about my life without him, it hurts like hell in here"_ Brendan admits pointing to his chest._"How am I going to tell him?"_

_"You've got a month left touring in the UK use any spare time to be with him yeah? And if he feels the same, he will understand. He has to, he knows your profession, Ste knew what he was taking on when he became a part of your life. He might even surprise ye"  
_

* * *

Please review? :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

*Thank yoooou so very much for the comments and reviews for this story,always means a lot to me* Hi to my new followers :D xx

Rock Star

Chapter 6

* * *

_"I don't care how much money you throw at me; I want him to learn the hard way for assaulting me!"_ Kevin was pacing up and down Cheryl's office tight clenched fists by his side.

_"OH purlease! You wound him up, Ok so maybe he shouldn't have hit ye, and I'm not throwing money at ye, I am trying to come to an agreement. Why would ye want to stay on tour with us, as ye have a major issue with Brendan now right?"_Cheryl sat back on her office chair and crossed her legs. Her fingers tapped a little nervously at the desk as she tried to resolve the situation Brendan had got himself into.

_"Well, he shouldn't have hit me, but no, I still want on the tour, it's not just me, the whole support act deserves to be included now."_ Kevin pointed to the office door as though it represented the rest of his group and gestured his hands up in the air in frustration.

_"OK, so no more trouble then, and that's fine with me Kevin, just stop winding people up, and leave Ste alone too"_ Cheryl sat forward and looked at Kevin, her eyes flicking from side to side as though she was watching a tennis match in fast forward as he paced from one side of the desk to the other.

_"Ste is a scrawny twat with a big gob, Brendan will see that soon enough and come crawling back to me"_ He pointed a menacing finger at Cheryl wagging it in front of her nose, she batted the bony digit away and scowled at him.

_"What? Ye think so? Our Bren likes Ste, I seriously think ye need to move on Kevin, for both your sakes"_ Cheryl widened her eyes and tried to hide her concern about Kevin's odd behaviour.

* * *

The fans in the arena were screaming louder than ever as Brendan shimmied his way around the stage, gyrating his hips towards them as half the crowd fainted. He smiled as the roar tingled through his veins, sweat pouring off his brow in the heat of the bright spotlight that always followed his every movement.

He wandered over to the drums and Warren was belting out a drum solo, Brendan paused to take a drink of water pouring Yhalf of it over his head to cool himself down, the water travelled down over his shirt and soaked it through enhancing his hardened nipples through the material.

The song started up again as Brendan began to sing his heart out sharing the microphone with Dennis they sang out together and the crowd sang along with them running over to Simon and sharing some of the song with him as well,the screams intensified.

At the end of the concert they all ripped off their shirts much to the crowds delight throwing them into the sea of hands, the shirts got ripped to pieces. Simon laughed with Warren over it pointing to them all screaming; they worked the crowd up into a frenzy when they did one last song at the end all stood dancing together.

When Brendan entered his dressing room at the end of the concert he was met by a sight that dampened his heightened adrenalin. Kevin was perched up on his dressing table back against the mirror dressed in black; a thick silver chain lay against his chest that looked far too heavy for the skinny man to hold up around his neck. Brendan stood in the doorway not bothering to move and gestured his hand out of the door to him.

_"Out"_ Brendan gestured his thumb backwards as Kevin looked down at his lap and smirked.

_"Brendan, come on, this is stupid, we were friends once, close friends"_ Kevin rolled his tongue through his teeth at him seductively, but Brendan just sneered.

_"Yeah, major mistake ye turned out to be, now get out!"_

_"No, I want to talk, we have to spend this tour together, we need to be civil"_ Kevin jumped off the side and sauntered over to Brendan placing himself far to close up to his body, he could smell his aftershave and sweat off him from being on stage earlier, his shirt was wrung through with it, felt cold and damp against his chest as he shuddered in disgust.

_"Kevin, ye either move or I'll have to move ye myself"_ Brendan warned as Kevin moved slowly to his ear and purred at him

_"You will be back Brendan, I saw how I made you feel and come hard when I touched you, you wanted it, and will again"_ Kevin smirked and moved away leaving Brendan angered. He swung his door shut with such force it felt like the room shook with it. He sat down and placed his head in his palms and sought the only comfort he knew how.

Ste popped into his mind and calmed him gently. He hadn't seen him in a long time and wanted to curl up in his arms and embrace his warmth around his body. There was a knock at the door and it jolted him from his thought of Ste's tongue sleeking over his bottom lip. He groaned in irritation looking at the door with a quick snap of his neck.

_"Kevin! I told ye to get lost!"_

The door opened slowly as Cheryl peered around it wide eyed. Brendan huffed in mistake and shook his head.

_"Sorry Chez, I thought ye were..."_

_"Kevin? Yeah I get that a LOT"_ Cheryl joked and a slight smile appeared on Brendan's face then. She closed the door and sighed walking over and hugging onto Brendan tightly.

_"Bren, what's wrong love? Kevin still causing trouble?"_Cheryl moved out of the hug and placed herself on a chair across from Brendan.

_"He was in here, he thinks we're gonna be on again, he's crazy, it wasn't even an affair!"_

_"OK, look I don't like the guy; ye know that, perhaps when ye were together he...fell for ye? And it will explain his intense actions lately."_ Cheryl started to realise there was more to his behaviour, it wasn't just about the assault.

_"Chez, I told him at the start, it was casual sex, nothing more than a bit of fun ye know?"_

_"To ye maybe, but not to him babe. Anyway, he'll get used to it, all I'm saying is give him time, he's heart broken I guess"_

_"Jesus, fine, fine I will keep out of his way"_ Brendan looks at his phone again for the umpteenth time causing Cheryl to roll her eyes at him.

_"Ye been in touch with Ste then?"_

_"I haven't seen him in weeks Chez ye know that"_ Brendan sighed rubbing at his forehead

_"OK I'll get the driver to take us back to Liverpool, I will go and pick Ste up again for ye, anything to stop ye moping about like a kid that's lost it's security blanket."_ Cheryl warmed to Brendan's instant delight; he moved up and hugged her.

_"Chez I love ye, ye know that right?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, enough with the soppy outbursts, and I love ye too, get Ste texted!"_ Cheryl added with a wink as she left Brendan to get himself changed.

* * *

Ste wanted to see Brendan again, it had been two weeks since they spent that night together at Brendan's house, and he was missing him, found himself distracted at work because of it, mind travelling back to their time spent talking for hours and of course the kisses, and Brendan's lips caressing over his, made his tummy flutter. They had been texting and chatting on the phone during the time though, every spare moment Brendan had he would text Ste, and it made him giddy.

The staff had already left as Ste was sat cashing up the takings at the end of the day, he sat behind the till propped on a stool leaning on the counter. His head was aching from the task and wanted to get home. Just as he'd managed to finish up his phone beeped as he was locking up. He smiled a wide beam and settled down at the fountain to read it, it was from Brendan.

_'Steven, ye free tonight? ;) BB x'_ Ste smiled and replied straight back,not caring if he seemed far too keen,because he was. All the days they had spent on the phone,he just craved him more.

_'I am always free for you. Ste x'_

Ste wasn't going to play hard to get, it had been too long,he needed to see Brendan.

_'Chez will pick ye up, can't wait to see ye. BBx '_

_'OK tell her in an hour, just left work. Ste x'_ Ste jumped up and had a spring in his step on the way home. Behind him someone was waiting behind the big tree in the village, leering out and watching his every move. Ste didn't notice though, he had a hot date to attend with Brendan.

* * *

Brendan smoothed his phone over his smirking mouth placing it down and beaming into a glorious smile. They were on the tour bus travelling back from a gig in Preston. Brendan was to travel back to Liverpool and his house there as he'd not been back in two weeks, touring up in Scotland.

The only contact he and Steven had had was via texts and phone calls, and he missed him, more than he thought he would. Steven's kisses had remained ghosted on his lips from two weeks earlier, their passion so hot it had literately branded onto his mouth and tongue. He subconsciously licked his lips thinking about it.

Simon walked over to him as he caught his gaze and shifted himself up the back seat so he could sit down with him.

_"That smile of yours hasn't left you for a month now"_ Simon wagged an all knowing finger at Brendan raising his eye brows in quick concession.

_"Hmm, ye noticed huh? I can't help it, Steven..he.."_ Brendan closes his eyes and sighs contently

_"He's...the one?"_ Simon glances at Brendan sideways gulping back a bottle of beer.

_"Ah Simon, I can't answer that, just know that I miss him when he's not around, and with America in two weeks I won't see him at all"_

_"Brendan, invite him on tour with us! I don't mind; neither will the rest of the guys. We have never seen you so happy,and we like Ste too"_ Simon suggested standing up and stretching himself as his body cracked. _"Come on, let's have a practice together? Belt out some songs and rock out yeah?"_

Brendan chuckled and nodded at Simon in agreement_ "Yeah,let's get the bus rocking"_

They got up and had a chased hug slapping each others backs. Warren and Dennis were having a game of snap and Dennis was getting mighty peed off because Warren was apparently cheating.

_"You are cheating!"_ Dennis huffed and threw the pack of cards over Warrens head.

_"How can you cheat playing snap ya daft bugger?!"_ Warren snapped standing up and shaking off the strewn cards.

_"Cos I seen ya!"_ Dennis warns

_"Wow ye two should never play such a competitive game, Simon wants to have a jam, come on Dennis grab ya guitar, something you do have a talent for!"_ Brendan laughed. Dennis batted him on the head with his guitar,and tried to convince him it was by complete accident.

* * *

As soon as Cheryl and Ste, who was covered up in her coat on the passenger seat, had driven into the safety of Brendan's garage, Ste was off. He vacated Cheryl's car like he had been sat on a molten larva covered seat. Cheryl swore she saw the dust trail behind him too. It made her giggle as she decided against following him and instead checked her Twitter for ten minutes before leaving the house again. A car was parked nearby and Cheryl had stopped and looked at it puzzled, thinking she'd seen it before, then dismissed it for a press member's car and drove off.

Brendan was in the kitchen making something to eat for them, or trying to when Ste sauntered into the doorway and leaned up against it looking at Brendan with hungry eyes, and it wasn't the food that was tempting as he mentally undressed him. Brendan saw how he was being looked at and hardened instantly under Ste's intense gaze, it made him jolt a little stood next to the cooker, he cursed under his breath as he instantly heated up like a kettle on fast boil. Brendan placed the food to one side and wandered slowly over to Ste who had his hands in his pockets and looked good enough to eat.

_"Steven, ye do something to me"_ Brendan smirked as he got closer

_"What do I do to you?"_ Ste looked on sultry through his eyelashes at Brendan then hitched a quick breath as he snaked his arms tight around his waist crashing their groins deliciously together. Brendan ground at him into the door frame as Ste felt the heat rise in his neck.

_"This"_ Brendan pressed his hardened cock into Ste's thigh and rubbed it there a few strokes making sure Ste would feel his weakness being in Ste's presence.

_"Brendan..."_ Ste moaned into his ear and traced his palm down between them replacing his thigh with it and helping Brendan with his erection rubbing a tightly cupped hand over him as Brendan hummed in satisfaction._ "You're pleased to see me then..."_ Ste smirked closing the gap between their mouths feeling Brendan's trembling breaths and moustashe tickle over his lips.

Brendan hummed leaning an arm above Ste's head opened up his fly and took Ste's hand pushing him down his trousers till he felt his palm drag over his length. Brendan keened his hips,mouth wide open and breathing shallow. Pre come sleeked out of his slit and Ste thumbed over it circling the head making it moist. Brendan rocked into his hand feeling his legs shudder.

_"Oh you like this?" _Ste smiled watching Brendan and spoke ghosting their lips together. _ "Placing my thumb here..."_ Ste stroked up and down on the slit circling the pre come around the head more, then moved to tickle softly under the rim _"My fingers there?"_

Brendan nodded as he gasped he threw his head back and Ste bit hard at his neck and licked his tongue there sucking to leave a mark before moving his lips close to Brendan's ear and whispered._"You want me to drag my wet mouth over you too?"_

_"Steven..." _Brendan came hard in Ste's palm and Ste milked the come out of his cock for him licking his hand clean afterwards. Brendan growled and pushed their mouths together tasting himself in Ste's mouth. They lapped tongues intimately enjoying each other's kisses with a crazy appetite. Ste broke the kiss and laughed dragging his fingers clawing over Brendan's chest.

_"I'm crazy for you"_ Ste whimpered into Brendan's chest _"Missed you, can't believe it's been two weeks"_

_"I know, I missed ye too"_ Brendan cupped Ste's face, _"I have to taste ye"_ Brendan looked into Ste's eyes and opened up his zipper taking out Ste's hardened and leaking length,he purred _"Come in my mouth"_ Brendan dropped to his knees and didn't give Ste chance to process the thought.

Ste quickly placed both arms behind, palms hitting loudly on the wall at the sides of him gasping as Brendan's mouth sank down over his cock, the hard suction took his breath away in an instant keening his hips forward clinging on to the walls of the door frame. Brendan gripped his thighs and thrust Ste into his face sucking so hard his hips rocked backward and forward.

_"Bren...I'm gonna...c...oh god"_ Ste moaned loudly as he came down Brendan's deep throat, Brendan sucked Ste until he fell limp in his mouth. He rose back up to Ste and grabbed his head crashing their lips together again.

* * *

Ste took over from Brendan with the cooking he made a quick pasta meal for them as they settled at the table to eat. They giggled over their greeting for each other earlier, deciding as far as hello's go, that was the greatest they'd experienced. Brendan told Ste about the tour and the concerts they'd played and how he'd met some more amazing fan's afterwards. Ste settled on his hands and listened intently to Brendan's mad lifestyle, he saw in his face just how much he loved his career and singing on stage. Brendan looked back at Ste's fond eyes and smirked at him.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, just you...you love it eh? Being on stage?"_ Ste replied warmly placing his hands across to link Brendan's fingers tightly

_"Well...yeah in all honesty I do. I enjoy singing and the adrenalin ye get being up there, and people knowing your songs, and singing them with ye. Amazing"_ Brendan sighed then eating another mouthful of Ste's meal hummed contently. He gestured his fork to the plate. _"This is amazing too, ye are a great chef, Glad I met ye now"_ Brendan chuckled

_"Ha, told you I was! Thanks, I have been working in the restaurant these past weeks, unable to concentrate, can't think straight...without you"_ Ste glanced his eyes quickly at Brendan eating some more. _"Anyway, so yeah not as interesting as your days eh?"_

_"I missed ye too Steven, every day. Why I contacted ye as much as I could"_

_"How long will it be before I see you again then, after tonight?"_ Ste looked down saddened.

_"I am back in London for a week, Steven I am sorry. I have P.A's and radio interviews, magazine shoot, they will keep me busy. I will contact ye whenever I get a spare moment though"_ Brendan moved off the stool and moved to walk away beckoning Ste with him into the conservatory. There was a table set with two glasses and a bottle of expensive champagne, the Jacuzzi was bubbling as steam rose off it. Brendan pressed a button on a remote as blinds covered all the windows in it and switched the light to a warm glow.

_"I thought we could get in this and drink this and do this..."_ Brendan pulled Ste into a warm embrace tilting his face to probe his tongue deep into Ste's mouth.

Ste pulled away drunk on Brendan's ability to kiss like a wet dream state and nodded in agreement. Stripping off they both settled into the hot water and relaxing instantly sitting opposite each other.

Brendan looked over at Ste relaxing in the water and tilted his head taking in a quick breath_ "Ye ever been to America Steven?" _

_"Nope,wouldn't mind though" _Ste replied drinking his champagne and squinted when the bubbles tickled his nose.

_"Yeah? So America...New York in particular,would you ever go if ye had chance?"_

_"Sure,for a holiday,who wouldn't?"_

_"How about for three months?" _Brendan bit the end of one of his finger nails watching Ste take a slow gulp of his drink and gave a look of confusion.

_"Three months? I wish! I can't with work though. Gotta earn a living Brendan!"_

_"Oh of course,your restaurant,umm could you get someone in,look after the place,till you got back?"_

Ste settled his glass down at the side of him and folded his arms across his chest,widening his eyes at Brendan_ "Right! Spill,what's going on?"_

_"I don't think I could cope without seeing ye for three months is what. I want ye to come on tour with the band,with me,to America"_

_"What? You are leaving? You can't leave."_

Ste pouted and quickly moved to straddle over Brendan's lap. He looked down at Brendan who looked apologetic at him.

_"Oh no,you are actually serious aren't you...three months though?" _Ste spoke with a solemn voice and went to move off Brendan but he pulled him closer.

_"Come with me then"_

Ste sighed _"I have a job,a life here,I can't just leave for months at a time like you can"_

_"Why,ye ain't married,no ties,it'll be fun,you can see what I do first hand,like behind the scenes? Steven,I don't want to leave ye"_ Brendan moved his hand to cup Ste's face thumbing strokes over his cheek making him smile and close his eyes at the touch.

_"Could I bring Sinead too?"_

_"Yes,bring her! So you'll come?"_

Ste thought for a while before answering,dragging his hand through Brendan's chest hair,curling it around the tips of his fingers._"I'll see if I can arrange cover at the restaurant,when do you leave?"_

_"In two weeks..."_

_"Oh blimey"_

Ste laughed catching Brendan's soft gaze,he moved to kiss him sweetly,Brendan parting his lips enough for Ste to press the tip of his tongue there. It joined Brendan's and they sat Ste astride Brendan licking each other's mouth out enjoying the steamy bubbles popping over their bodies.

_"Ye staying?"_ Brendan asked as Ste wrapped himself up in a bath sheet twice his size.

_"Yes, If you want me too?"_

_"In my bed?"_ Brendan looked over at Ste who had stopped and looked back at him in shock._"Um,only if ye want,I'm sorry,too soon. Ye can have the spare room"_ Brendan quickly glanced at the floor cursing under his breath.

_"Hey..." _Ste walked over to Brendan and tilted his face to him "_I'd like that"_ Ste laughed when Brendan grabbed hold of his hand and raced him up the stairs.

Ste jumped on the king-size bed and stretched out on it. Brendan laughed and walked over crawling on top of Ste and licking over his nipples Ste arched into Brendan's tongue as it lapped into his belly button kissing there. Ste wriggled as Brendan lapped his tongue over every inch of his body.

Brendan climbed off the bed walking over to the drawer looking at Ste who had now rested up on his elbows.

_"Ye want?"_ Brendan shook a tube of lube and condom at Ste and it made him laugh.

_"I want"_ Ste nodded sticking his tongue out between his teeth.

Brendan settled with his back against the head board and gestured for Ste to sit between his legs back against his chest. Brendan smoothed his hands over Ste's thighs widening his legs for him.

Brendan placed some lube on one of his hands and used the other to turn Ste towards him as he kissed him pacing a wet finger at his hole he gently circled Ste there making him jolt up. Brendan placed the tip of his finger in pushing in and out Ste widened his legs and opened himself up more and keened into the touch when he pressed a full finger inside him, Ste moaned into Brendan's mouth kissing him desperately.

He placed two then three fingers inside Ste's entrance Ste thrust his hips onto Brendan's fingers as he loosened him caressing circling motions when he pulled out and pushed in deeper finding Ste's prostate grabbing his fingers at it. They were rocking together Brendan's moist hand made filthy noises the longer he fingered inside Ste as he melted in his arms begging for more."_Brendan...oh god"_

Brendan placed a condom on himself and Ste sat up and sank down over Brendan's cock still with his back to him. It was so tight, they moaned at the friction. Brendan kissed Ste until he was adjusted and comfortable. He stroked his thighs up,holding his legs high up in front of him spreading them out wide, his hands under the backs of his knees and lifted Ste up and down over his cock slowly with his strong hands and arms. Brendan pushed up hitting Ste's prostate he screamed out throwing his head back onto his shoulder. _"Bren so deep...fuck yeah"_

_"Thought ye would like this position Steven,you feel so good"_Brendan purred into Ste's ears making him whimper and close his eyes.

Ste placed his hand over his leaking cock and dragged his palm tight over himself moving his legs wider,his mouth open panting hard. Ste's arousal heightened as Brendan continued to lift him up and down on his cock, faster and faster until they were both moaning in pleasure. Ste came first contracting tighter around Brendan and dragging out his sperm into the latex. Brendan growled moving Ste's legs back down again slowly,his muscles tingled inside his used biceps . Ste moved off Brendan and he trashed the used condom. They collapsed together under the warm covers and huddled close and falling asleep.

* * *

One week later.

Cheryl switched on her P.C in the office and stretched back yawning into a satisfied groan when her bones cracked blissfully. Her fingers typed on the keyboard quickly as she accessed her emails, a daily routine for her. Cheryl clicked on one from a major tabloid newspaper and her heart sank, she gasped at the newspaper headline upon opening the attachment.

'Brady rocks house with mystery man'._ ' Steven Hay gives telephone interview telling of their time together at the rockers' house. Fans will not be shocked as rumours of the star being gay has been rife for years as never being seen with anyone at award shows or other celebrity appearances. Mr Brady was not giving comment this morning.'_

_"Fuck!"_ Cheryl gasped and quickly grabbed her keys and set off to Brendan's home. On the way calling frantically trying to get Brendan to pick up, but he didn't. Instead he watched as his phone lit up with her name and picture as he ignored her calls over and over again. Brendan was stood outside Ste's flat,dressed head to toe in Black with a baseball hat and sun glasses as a quick form of disguise.

He stood looking at Ste's flat heart beating fast at his chest, and betrayal coursing through every pour of his body. He held a scrunched up newspaper tightly in one hand, the ink had started to paint over his palm the tighter and longer he held onto it. He'd read the paper first thing and he felt the moment his heart fell, couldn't believe Ste, the man he'd let himself get the closest too in his life had done such a thing.

He had to find out, and not thinking had driven fast out of his home gates managing to get away from the trailing press by driving around the longest,random way he could. Changing his appearance in his fast top of the range sports car and parking a long way from Ste's flat walking the rest of the way.

It was a risk but then, half his secret was already out now, they just didn't have a face or address for Ste, yet anyway. It was only a matter of time, and Brendan wanted to have it out with him before they did. Walking up to the door he hammered on it loudly not stopping until it was answered.

Sinead and Ste were stood there answering the door in there PJ's half asleep ready to skitz out at who was banging on their door at such a ungodly hour. Ste gasped when he saw Brendan stood there and grabbed him in by his jacket quickly popping his head out and looking around frantically in case anyone had seen him. Sinead gave her apologies and sauntered back to bed leaving Brendan stood in Ste's lounge, and Ste looking on in disbelief.

_"Bren, what on earth are you doing here? You could have been seen!"_ Ste placed his hand on Brendan's chest but he moved to bat it away, leaving Ste puzzled.

_"Hey, what was that for?"_

_"Ye know Steven, how could ye do this to me? I thought we had something here?"_ Brendan gestures between them both gripping tighter onto the newspaper.

Ste gulps with worry walking over to Brendan he removes his sunglasses and sees Brendan's eyes glazing over. _"Brendan, look at me"_ Ste moves his hand to Brendan's cheek moving his head _"We do have something; I feel it every time I'm with you"_

_"LIAR! Ye did this to us, ye went to the fucking press!"_ Brendan thrusts the newspaper into Ste's chest making him wince slightly

Ste picks up the newspaper as it fell to his feet, Brendan sits down hard on the sofa head in his hands. Ste opens up the paper and reads at the headline in slow motion trying to take in the words, the lies that are typed in black and white before him. He lets the whole thing settle in his mind before speaking again. He holds out the paper towards Brendan.

_"You think I did this?"_

_"Yeah, it has your name written all over it Steven fucking Hay"_

_"Don't, don't you even dare. You know this wasn't me, right? Tell me you don't believe these lies"_ Ste shook the paper at him in disbelief.

_"What else am I meant to believe? This sort of thing happens all the time, why should ye be any different? No wonder ye wanted to get in my bed so quickly!"_

_"You unimaginable bastard, get out, leave my flat and never come back"_ Ste threw the newspaper at Brendan's head and huffed into his bedroom throwing himself down onto the mattress and sobbing into the pillows.

* * *

The day before

Kevin placed the phone down and smirked to himself,he'd definitely sorted Ste out now He thought to himself. Stopped him getting his grubby hands all over Brendan. Kevin knew he'd never forgive such a betrayal after what Vinnie did to him. He knew the story,Brendan had got drunk one night and poured his sob story to Kevin before he let him go down on him and make him forget. Kevin smiled and left his hotel room to join everyone else in the bar for a drink.

Brendan's band members were there too huddled together happy celebrating the bands forthcoming jaunt to the States. Kevin wandered over to them and smirked at them,Warren tilted his head leaving the others to join him at the bar.

_"Why are you still here?"_ Warren asked leaning on the bar and getting some more drinks in.

_"I have every right to be,I am part of this tour whether you lot like it or not"_ Kevin hissed back drinking his beer

_"You need to back off Brendan,he had his fun with you,now he's happy with Ste"_ Warren stood up placing his finger on Kevin's chest

_"Yeah? Well you're all gonna see Ste Hay isn't such a nice man afterall,watch this space my friend,it'll all blow up in his face"_ Kevin laughed as Warren scrunched his face up. He grabbed Kevin by the scruff of his neck shoving him up against the bar,as Dennis and Simon quicky appeared by his side.

_"Warren,let him go,he ain't worth it"_ Dennis cried

_"He's been slagging Ste off"_ Warren seethed at Kevin as Simon moved his hand away.

_"Kevin,why can't you keep your big gob shut?"_ Simon asked tilting his head to one side. Kevin smirked and got up to walk away.

_"Read the papers much lads? Check out tomorrows editions,they gonna be a good read"_ Kevin added leaving the bar as the others looked at each other confused.

* * *

Brendan fisted at the arm of the sofa in anger, looking at his phone ringing again from Cheryl, he had as many voice mails as missed calls now. As Cheryl opted to text instead telling him to contact her asap. He sighed and went into the kitchen making himself a glass of water he downed it and cursed slamming the glass down hard.

Brendan walked down the hallway opening a door and finding Ste face down on the bed crying. He walked over removing his hat and coat and settled on the edge of the bed. Ste glanced around looking at him and choked back a sob.

_"Why are you still here,told you to leave!?"_

_"Steven they know your name, they know about us, how?"_

_"I don't know, but it wasn't me who told them! Christ I wait weeks at a time to even see you, what have I to gain from losing you now!?" _Ste yelled at the top of his voice and trembled clenching his fists so tightly. Brendan looked into his eyes and sighed placing his head in his palms.

_"I don't know what to believe Steven! This has happened to me before,but this time...it's hurt like hell,not ye Steven,not ye"_

Ste sighed heavy and sat up crawling over to where Brendan was sat and moved shaky hands around his waist, Brendan instantly closed his eyes to the touch of Ste's arms on him.

_"I swear,on everything I love most in this world, I would never hurt you. I did not go to the press,I would never want to stop what we have. Maybe the press have seen Cheryl and I arriving at your house?" _Ste suggested letting out a shaky breath,his heart still beating miles too fast

_"Maybe,I don't know. We have hardly had the chance to each other. Unless,my phone...we text and call each other a hundred times a day! _Brendan moved from Ste's grip and stood up walking over to the closed curtains he looked out of them at the eerily quiet neighbourhood and realised he had made a big error of judgement.

_"So they've been monitored? God this is all so fucked up,of all the guys I had to meet!" _Ste snapped back at Brendan who jolted out of his thoughts and text Cheryl where he was. Cheryl replied with a string of expletives before adding she was on her way.

_"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did Steven,and to be honest, I'm not even bothered they know really"_

_"You're not?"_

_"No, I was just looking at the betrayal side of it, as I feel...strongly for ye Steven"_

Ste climbed off the bed to Brendan placing him in his arms and stroked down his cheek slowly, moving close to Brendan and kissing him chased on the lips, Brendan cries out softly arching his arm around the back of Ste's head resting them together.

_"I'm going to the press about us,make a formal statement." _Brendan spoke leaning their foreheads together ___"Then we can stop this, stop the waiting around and be together properly"_

_"What?"_ Ste pushed Brendan away and looked into his eyes searching for answers._"Hang on, ten minutes ago you was accusing me of betraying you, now you wanna go to the press yourself, and that's acceptable?!"_

_"I said I was sorry, I was just angry!"_

_"I know,and you are an idiot! So now I just have to accept the situation, change my life accordingly?"_ Ste gestured his hands up breaking away from Brendan's space and sitting on the bed crossing his legs.

_"Ye want to be with me or not Steven?"_

_"Yes I do, just, let me breathe. I need to think about this" _Ste shook his head sighing heavy.

_"I'll go then, leave ye to breathe!" _Brendan strode across the bedroom holding onto the door_ "Oh and just so ye know I am leaving next week,America? So don't leave it too long to decide whether I am good enough to be with."_

Brendan left the room and Ste sat on the bed confused at the whole situation. There was a loud knock at the door, it jolted him into reality again. Ste got up thinking it was Brendan,but as soon as he opened the door a series of bright flashes went off in his face blinding him and spiking his body back in shock. Microphones were shoved in his face and a million different questions were put to him. Ste gasped trying to breathe with the onslaught placing his hands out in front of him as a shield.

He felt two arms around the back of him grab onto his waist and pull him backwards as he fell onto the floor in a heap. Sinead screamed at the press to leave Ste alone and slammed the door shut,kneeling down to an emotional and scared Ste they shared a hug as the knocking at the front door continued.

* * *

Please review? :) xx


	7. Chapter 7

*Hi all :D Massive thank you to everyone who reviews and comments for this story. I love reading them :)*

* * *

Rock Star

Chapter 7

Brendan stormed down the hallway in Ste's flat pouting like a child,he swung his clenched fists about,it really didn't solve anything though,just made him feel worse. He stopped and turned around,flicking back a sad gaze and instantly regretting the way he spoke to Ste.

Walking back to stand outside Ste's door,Brendan opened his mouth to speak but felt awkward, hesitated and nothing would spill from his lips. He held his hand aloft and placed a palm up at the door managing a fleeting touch.

Brendan lowered his head and closed his eyes, his chest hurt and he didn't like the feeling of it. Sighing in defeat he walked outside and placed his sun glasses and jacket on.

He wasn't stood there long before a bright flash made him jump; he looked up to the sky darkened by his sunglasses. Another flash then another as Brendan lowered his head and looked to his side a group of journalists were all crowded around taking photos as he hitched a breath turning to go the other way another group of them stood there, like a herd of hungry cows ready to stampede, and they were ready, for him.

Brendan panicked as they closed in with their microphones and cameras thrusting them into his personal space as though they had a right too. Clumsily grabbing his phone he tried to contact Cheryl all the while they kept asking questions about Ste, and whether he was coming out to speak and if they were now in a proper relationship, hundreds of questions Brendan had no answers too.

Then Cheryl pulled up with a loud screech of tires, applying the breaks and exiting the car like a mad woman, fighting her way through the crowd of vultures. Cheryl grabbed hold of Brendan's wrist before shoving him in the car slamming the door and telling the press there was no comment.

Cheryl held onto the steering wheel so tight her knuckles whitened,she glanced a hard faced look at Brendan and cursed putting the car into first she drove off as fast as her car would drive, leaving a trail of bulbs flashing behind them.

_"Wait! We need to go back for Steven!"_ Brendan gasped looking behind them as the flashes dimmed to little specks of light._ "Chez please, it's not fair to leave him surrounded by them"_

_"Brendan! I have to get ye somewhere safe first OK, I promise I will go back for Ste after"_ Cheryl glanced at Brendan and then the road ahead, checking her wing mirror for pursuing journalists.

_"No, now Chez! I am not kidding here"_ Brendan gestured his hands in front of him till Cheryl backed down.

_"Christ Bren! Where did ye park your car?_"

Brendan showed Cheryl where he had parked up and they swapped cars, Brendan headed back to his house in Liverpool and Cheryl drove quickly back to Ste's flat with Brendan's car which stuck out like a sore thumb. When Cheryl got back to Ste's flat her heart sank seeing the amount of press who were outside his flat, she parked up a little while away getting out and holding her head up high, taking in a big breath.

* * *

Ste and Sinead had managed to get back into the flat promptly closing their flat door too and trying to ignore the loud banging outside it. Ste sat on the sofa with his legs curled high up to his chest as Sinead made him a sweet tea for shock. He didn't drink it, didn't want anything except to curl up and forget everything.

Sinead saw the scrunched up newspaper on the floor and evened it out ironing out the creases on the table with her flat palm and read it for herself. Her eyes widened and looked over at Ste whose face was streaked with tears.

Sinead sat down next to him and gestured the paper towards him _"Who did this to you Ste?"_

_"You don't think it was me?"_ Ste looked up at her through tired puffy eyes and sighed on a tremble.

_"Of course I don't, I can see what Brendan means to you! Hang on; he thought...he thinks it was you?"_ Sinead clenched her fist and held it up to her forehead shaking her head in disbelief

Ste lowered his head on his knees, and nodded a little mumbling as he spoke _"He did at first yes, and that hurt me so much. He apologised but I still feel crap. We slept together..."_

_"What, Oh Ste, when?"_ Sinead pulled Ste close in her arms and kissed the top of his head. _"Wow he must mean a lot then, I know you wouldn't have unless..."_

_"I cared for him, I know, so stupid I am. How could I be such an idiot, he doesn't even trust me!"_ Ste sobbed and wiped his eyes, sniffing constantly.

_"I am not condoning it Ste, but if you just see it from his view"_ Ste shot Sinead a stern look making her hold her hands up quickly _"Wait, no, bare with me! He's a celeb, and this kind of thing does happen, he just made a mistake, right? You even said he only thought it at first?"_

_"Yeah,he said sorry and stuff, then told me he's going to make a statement about us and go public"_ Ste sighed resting his chin on his knees to try and get some more air to his lungs.

_"Brendan said that? Then he must feel something for you Ste, has too. And right now, it's too late anyway, they already know, thanks to the swine that went to the papers!"_ Sinead threw the paper in the bin in anger and walked to the kitchen window looking out; there was still a crowd of photographers hanging around. Suddenly there was another loud banging at the door and they jumped. Sinead rushed to sit next to Ste and hugged him again.

_"STE? STE! Let me in babe, please?_" Cheryl pounded on the door shouting at the top of her voice. She batted at the journalists with her handbag,landing as many lamps on their heads as possible.

_"It's Cheryl"_ Ste gasped looking at Sinead,had Brendan come back? Ste went to get up but Sinead stopped him shaking her head.

_"GO AWAY!"_ Sinead screamed back her voice trembled as she maddened.

_"Ste...He asked me to come back for ye babe, he cares about ye and wants ye safe. Please, let me in"_ Cheryl pleaded as she fought off some of the press members with threats of her very high heeled shoes.

_"We should let her in"_ Ste sighed getting up _"We can't leave her out there with that lot"_ Ste padded over to the door and then opened the front door as Cheryl jumped through the doorway a million flashes went off behind her then they slammed it shut. Cheryl fixed her hair and huffed out a sigh pulling Ste into a hug.

_"I am so sorry Ste, I had no idea about the story else I might have been able to do something about it"_

_"You...you don't think it was me either?"_ Ste managed a little smile then,gesturing for Cheryl to go into the lounge.

_"Honestly? Maybe for a split second, but I have other theories. I um...take it my brother over reacted though?"_ Cheryl shook her head the instant Ste's expression changed. They walked into the lounge where Sinead was stood hands on her hips, not impressed Cheryl was there at all.

_"I am not here to hurt Ste, I am here to protect him"_ Cheryl tried to convince Sinead who was having none of it.

_"That brother of yours, I don't care how famous the guy is, what gives him the right to hurt Ste the way he has? He's a bloody moron if you ask me!"_

_"Sinead!"_ Ste warned sitting down _"I love you but please, that's not helping"_ Ste looked at Cheryl

_"Is he OK?"_

_"Yes, he has gone back to his house for now, until we can make a formal statement his appointments for today have been cancelled till I can sort out this mess."_

_"Oh well as long as Brendan is OK, eh?"_ Sinead replied incredulous _"I am going to get changed Ste"_ Sinead bumped past Cheryl knocking her sideways. Settling on the sofa next to Ste she held a hand to him.

_"Whatever happened, he cares about ye, made me come back here for ye, he didn't want to leave ye"_

_"Thank you, so now what? Please tell me I don't have to hide under your coat for the rest of my days now?" _Ste rolled his eyes at her,starting to see the funny side in all the chaos.

Cheryl laughed and smiled at Ste_ "I need ye to come with me babe, ye can't stay here now. Sinead can come too."_

_"Where will we go? We have no where else to go!"_

_"Hotel,or...Brendan's?"_ Cheryl glanced at Ste sheepishly _"He has security there, so would be better"_

_"Fine, Brendan's, but don't blame me if Sinead kicks his arse, in fact I should as well. As if I'd be that stupid to risk losing him"_ Ste got up to get changed as Cheryl held his wrist and looked up at Ste

_"Ste, do ye love my brother?"_

_"What does it matter? He can't even believe in me"_ Ste shrugged walking to his room to get changed.

Cheryl's phone rang and it was Brendan. Cheryl cursed at him down the phone before telling him Ste was OK and they'd be arriving there shortly.

* * *

Warren, Simon and Dennis arrived at Brendan's house in the aftermath of the news story breaking. The ever growing tide of journalists hung outside waiting to get the latest scoop as each of them arrived in their far too expensive cars. Brendan's front porch now resembled a car showroom, they all went in the house and were thankful Brendan had a home with high perimeter walls and electric gates the amount of flashing cameras they had to contend with.

_"All I can see is blue dots!"_ Dennis cried rubbing his eyes as the others sat down on Brendan's sofa he himself couldn't stop pacing up and down.

_"You'll wear a hole in the carpet Brendan, sit down will you"_ Dennis asked looking at the others for help.

_"It was Kevin"_ Brendan stopped pacing and span around looking back at Warren who had spoken. He walked fast up to him and snarled_ "What?"_

_"Look, yesterday, he was acting all weird saying things about Ste. I put him in his place about it"_ Warren explained backing off a little from Brendan, and easing him down with his hands.

_"He said, Ste was gonna have a downfall or something, and mentioned the papers"_ Simon interrupted Warren seeing Brendan maddening.

"_And ye didn't think to tell me? I could've prevented all this!"_ Brendan gestured to them all,they looked at each other for answers they'd never find.

Simon walked over to Brendan and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him._ "We didn't think he was serious,just mouthing off. Are you OK?"_

_"I'm peachy Simon, not only did I accuse Steven of doing the article I have ruined the only thing good in my life"_ Brendan laughed then sank low against the wall.

_"What about the band? We're good too!"_ Dennis cried as Warren shook his head at him.

_"I love the band, I love all of ye. Ste was, he is... I just care about him OK, and I have screwed it up"_ Brendan looked up at the others who didn't know what to say. The next thing they knew was Cheryl buzzing through the intercom, Ste and Sinead in tow. Brendan stood up quickly and looked at the others with wide eyes.

_"Just apologise, tell him it was a stupid mistake on your part."_ Warren nodded

_"Yeah, he'll understand I know it, he's a good guy"_ Simon agreed.

_"Kiss his ass, that'll help too" Dennis added "What? It would!"_ Dennis huffed watching the others give him tired looks.

They all walked in Brendan instantly looked over at Ste who refused eye contact with him,his arms crossed tightly across his chest. He saw though, that he looked like he'd been crying and was visibly shaken. Brendan felt dreadful in that moment and silently prayed he'd look up at him, he didn't.

There were eyes boring into him though, and he couldn't put it off any longer looking over at Sinead who looked like she would kill him. Sinead walked over to Brendan and stood there for a moment, Brendan looked back at her, when she slapped him hard across the face. Ste looked up then, shocked and shouted at her to stop it.

_"You...see that man there?"_ Sinead looked at Brendan and pointed to Ste. _"I saw him worship the ground you walk on, wait around weeks at a time while you swanned off on your tour and did your celeb appearances and not one word of complaint left his lips"_ Sinead seethed at Brendan who nodded and sighed in response holding onto the side of his face and wincing.

_"We think it was Kevin"_ Dennis blurted out as Brendan looked back at him with wide eyes.  
Ste laughed then shaking his head and excused himself to the bathroom.

_"Dennis! I was going to speak to him, now he thinks the only reason I believe him is because of that"_

_"True ain't it?"_ Sinead agreed.

_"Right then! Cuppa tea?"_ Cheryl cried nervously as she grabbed Sinead into the kitchen gesturing to the others to follow, leaving Brendan to find a way to dig himself out of the hole he was drowning in. He waited a while but Ste didn't appear, he walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

_"Steven? Um,can we talk?" _Brendan spoke precariously tapping again with his finger.

Ste didn't answer, when Brendan opened the door and looked around he realised he wasn't there. He checked the rooms downstairs before looking up the stairs and walking up them quietly. Each room was empty until he came to his and opened the door. He found Ste curled up tightly around his duvet cover, eyes closed and breathing quietly.

Brendan hitched a breath removing his jacket and loosening his shirt he crawled gently onto the bed and laid next to Ste. He didn't touch him, but breathed in his scent on his hair closing his eyes.

_"Go away"_ Ste whispered to him

_"Nope"_ Brendan replied_ "My room, my bed, I stay"_

_"What do you want?"_ Ste asked his voice wavering

_"To say I'm sorry, and forgive me, please"_

_"Did you believe it wasn't me before you found out about Kevin?"_

_"Yes, I did. I jumped to the wrong conclusion, I promise, I will never doubt ye again, can I have a second chance?" _Brendan dared to touch Ste on the shoulder a fleeting touch but Ste felt it, felt it enough to close his eyes at the feeling.  
Ste nodded in agreement and linked his fingers with Brendan's hand pulling him down and hugging his hand close.

_"Turn around"_ Brendan spoke softly into Ste's ear; Ste turned his head to look at him. Brendan smiled and moved his lips over Ste's kissing them gently, peppering kisses over his mouth and apologising with each one he pressed there until Ste was smiling.

Ste turned his whole body around then and wrapped himself around Brendan snuggling his face under his chin and Brendan tightened his hold on him. They ended up falling asleep. Cheryl came up to find them together she smiled at them fondly before leaving and quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Cheryl gathered up the rest of the band and explained to them she'd be leaving them for an hour or two, asking Simon to accompany her. Sinead protested a little so Cheryl took her upstairs to show her there was really no need to worry about Ste any more. Sinead looked over at Ste wrapped up in Brendan's arms and realised for the first time that maybe he did care for Ste after all. Sinead sighed and nodded at Cheryl;going back downstairs she joined in a game of pool with the others to pass the time.

Cheryl and Simon walked to each others cars Cheryl asking him to follow her as they went back to the hotel where Kevin and the support band were staying. He agreed without thought or question getting into his posh car and driving post haste to the hotel. They'd arrived within half an hour parking up they went in the back way to avoid the swell of press that had now become as annoying as a swarm of wasps. They were practically living outside the hotel and Brendan's rented home now.

Cheryl and Simon walked in to the hotel, Simon quickly grabbing her and placing Cheryl against the wall for a longing kiss, which she melted into briefly before moving him away.

_"Babe, I have to sort Kevin out, plenty of time for this later" _Cheryl flushed, giving in to one more kiss before gesturing him to follow her.

_"Are you ever going to tell Brendan about us?"_ Simon asked grabbing her arm to slow her strides.

_"Simon, please. I will tell him, just right now the band is my priority, that of which includes ye"_ Cheryl stroked her hand over Simon's cheek watching him sighing In defeat.

_"I get you're our manager Cheryl, just want us to be open with this, instead of stolen moments"_ Simon walked past her feeling put out.

_"Wait, OK. I will tell him,soon I promise"_ Cheryl pulled Simon into a hug, she closed her eyes briefly before opening them and seeing Kevin looking over at them, he quickly moved to walk away.

_"HEY!"_ Cheryl moved out of Simon's arm and rushed towards where Kevin had been. Simon followed her. Kevin was sat in the bar with his band when they sauntered up and Simon gestured to the others to leave quick smart. Cheryl walked over slowly to Kevin who was smirking at her.

Cheryl stopped in front of him and slapped him so hard across the face it took him by surprise and he angled over. His face changed to anger looking back at her and lunging his hand forward about to smack her back until Simon caught his wrist and squeezed tightly making him wince and sit down on a bar stool.

_"I'm gonna knock you out you scrawny little twat!"_ Simon seethed into Kevin's face as Cheryl moved him back with her hand she smiled gently at him.

_"Thank ye love, it's Ok"_ Cheryl kissed Simon on the cheek before looking back at Kevin.

_"I felt sorry for ye, I even stuck up for ye, can't be easy loving someone who doesn't want ye back. Now I can't stand ye, I will do my damnedest to make sure ye never work in the music industry again"_

_"You can't do that! Brendan is just blinded, who the hell is Ste; a stupid loved up fan is who! I am a talented singer, who is going places, I have more to offer"_ Kevin wrestled at Simon's tightening grip.

_"You are seriously screwed up Kevin, knock knock!"_ Simon clenched his fist to knock his knuckles on Kevin's forehead _"Brendan? Not Interested!"_ Simon looked back in shock at Cheryl shaking his head in disbelief.

_"Whatever Simon, you two can't even be honest with him,wonder how he'd feel if he knew what was going on under his nose?"_

_"Serious? Ye are threatening us? His best mate and sister, and ye think he'll appreciate that? No, he'll kill ye, and right now,I think I'd let him_" Cheryl gestured to Simon to leave.

_"Fine...whatever. I will keep my mouth shut, and finish the tour. I want to discuss my my contact though,recon I deserve some compensation"_ Kevin brushed himself off and stood up.

Cheryl reached the end of her niceties and looked on in disbelief_. "The contract says your band performing on stage,hotels and travel, IN ENGLAND. You won't be accepted to accompany us to America, to any promotions, interviews or magazine deals there." _Cheryl smiled taking a deep breath

_Ye and your band will no longer be represented by me or the management. Ye will no longer be protected, and I'm thinking tomorrow's headlines won't favour ye any more Kevin."_ Cheryl stood with her hands on her waist looking at Kevin watching his resolve weaken before her stare._  
_  
_"I love it when you go all boss on people"_ Simon growled looking back at Kevin he stuck up his two fingers at him cursing under his breath. _"Screwed with the wrong people, twat face"_

___"I can shoot my mouth off to the press as well, but my story will blow yours out the water. Brendan has me. Who have ye got..?"_ Cheryl added and smirked as Simon snaked his arm tightly around her waist pulling her into a passionate kiss._  
_

Cheryl and Simon left Kevin to stew in his own anger, he threw a beer bottle on the floor smashing it and clenching his fists at the side of him looked on at them with darkening eyes.

* * *

Ste yawned stretching his neck back as it ached. He'd slept funny he thought, reaching to the back of it to rub some pressure there with his fingers. He felt the warmth of skin on the back of his hand as he looked to see Brendan sleeping next to him, Ste laid on his arm and shoulder with Brendan's palm resting on his chest. He slowly got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Over at the wall he saw a guitar resting against it,he reached over and grabbed hold of it stroking his fingers over the strings on the neck it made a dull screechy noise. Ste popped the strap over his neck and pretended to play it closing his eyes imagining he was on stage silently strumming his fingers over the strings.

He felt two arms move around him,it shook Ste from his thoughts and he rested his fingers to a stop. Brendan pressed against Ste's back placing his legs around either side of him and pulling around his waist edging Ste back in between his hugging thighs. Closing the gap in between them and settling his chin on his shoulder, Ste hairs stood on end with goose bumps feeling Brendan's warm breath travel down his neck.

Brendan took hold of Ste's fingers on the neck of the guitar and took his thumb over the base playing a cord. Ste slowly turned his face to look at Brendan.

_"Ye wanna learn how to play?"_ Brendan purred into Ste's ear making him shiver.

_"Hmm"_ Ste nodded looking back town to the guitar and watched as Brendan showed him where to place his fingers.

_"Here,the intro to 'Nothing Else Matters' Metallica,the first few chords are easy,just use your thumb and forefinger like this"_ Brendan replied showing Ste what to play. Ste smiled hearing the tune,and had a go himself,he learnt it pretty quickly. Brendan smiled and nuzzled at his neck tickling his nose up and down into the curve .

_"Ye are good"_

_"Can you show me some more?"_ Ste asked enthusiastic playing the few he did know over and over again._ "I didn't realise you could play"_

_"Hmm,Simon taught me,my forte was singing so I only play as a hobby really."_ Brendan showed Ste the next part,which was a little more trickier._"The rest of the song is actually a hard one to play,but I will teach ye it all,if ye want me too"_

_"Yes Bren,I want you to teach me to play,might end up better than you at it!"_ Ste laughed turning to look back at Brendan who was facing him. Their lips ended up close Brendan opened his slightly as Ste watched them turn a deeper red when Brendan licked the tip of his tongue over them,he swallowed pressing a soft kiss on them.

Brendan let go of the guitar and cradled Ste's face moving him backwards a little and pushed his mouth open with his both moaned into it,forgetting the guitar completely. Ste's fingers slipped over the strings while kissing Brendan,it made a loud tune jolting them apart.

They laughed and Ste moved to sit back up removing the guitar from around his head. Ste stood up and rubbed the back of his neck as Brendan settled back on his elbows looking over at Ste.

Ste gestured towards the door sheepishly _"I erm..I'd better make a move" _

_"Don't go"_ Brendan whispered, a smile moving across his lips. He patted to the side of himself.

Ste shook his head a little _"I do have to leave though..."_

Brendan looked into Ste's eye's searching them _"Why?We are comfy here aren't we? Don't go, please"_

_"Bren, I can't stay here forever, I have to get to my restaurant,my life." _Ste moved back onto the bed sitting up against the headboard

_"What about America? Will ye come?" _Brendan replied crawling over and lying down next to Ste, Ste moved down to lie next to him lying on his arm.

_"I will try, I promise, and if I can't make it, I will call you every day, I will make sure you don't forget me"_

_"I won't forget ye Steven, no chance"_ Brendan curled his arm and brought Ste closer to his body and kissed his lips, pushing their tongues together. Ste responded with a low groan tilting his head to slide their mouths closer, cupping his mouth to suck in Brendan's intimate kiss.

Brendan placed his other hand over Ste's cheek smoothing his thumb over his face and pressing into the corner of his mouth to taste deeper inside Ste's warm mouth. When they parted and rested their foreheads together Ste hitched a breath and closed his eyes a moment. Brendan caressed Ste's face and lips softly looking into his eyes, willingly drowning in them.

Ste smoothed his open mouth over Brendan's palm gently _"It really hurt me when you thought I'd betrayed you"_ Ste sighed placing a kiss on Brendan's hand.

_"I know, it was a stupid mistake. Steven what ye said at the flat, about me going public about us, well, I mean making a statement. I won't do it unless it's what ye want"_

Ste looked up at Brendan _"If you do, what will happen to me? I mean, with this story,can I still live a normal life, or will I have to give it all up?"_

Brendan turned away from Ste onto his back and looked up to the ceiling, Ste sat up on his elbow moving across Brendan's chest he rested his chin on his folded arms as Brendan stroked through his hair.

_"I'm going to have to let ye go, aren't I?"_ Brendan swallowed back down the deep sickening feeling rising from his stomach.

_"Why?"_ Ste asked back puzzled

_"How can I let ye be scrutinised by my lifestyle, the press, the public, your life will never be the same. They take pictures of your every move; there'll be jealous fans..."_

_"OK I get the gist, the way you say it, makes it sound so bad!" _Ste widened his eyes in shock_ "Should I start runnin now then?" _Ste laughed gesturing his thumb to the door.

_"Sorry, I am used to it now, and I love my band, the lifestyle it's great. I just need ye to understand, what you'll be giving up if ye want to be with me"_ Brendan sighed heavy and closed his eyes tightly. Ste moved up to Brendan more to close the gap between them. He kissed over his neck biting and nuzzling enough to make Brendan push his head back, giving Ste more skin to caress at, moving over his jaw he stroked his nose over Brendan.

_"I think I already made the decision the first time we met in the car park, I wanted you then, I still want you"_ Ste cupped his lips over Brendan's chin his stubble more defined now, it felt rough over his smooth mouth. He smiled hearing the change in Brendan's breathing at his touch.

_"Steven...god...I want ye too, so much, but I wont drag ye into my world unless it's what ye want"_ Ste licked over Brendan's bottom lip and took it in his teeth, Brendan moaned softly opening his eyes and moving his hands slowly down Ste's back stroking over his curvy arse.

_"I will give you my answer when you leave for America, if I am there, you will know. If I'm not,just leave without me."_ Ste sealed his words with a hardened kiss, Brendan moving up and rolling him over back against the bed, they kissed like it would be their last.

* * *

They all arrived at the airport, bags in hands, the rest of their equipment was going on the plane. Brendan kept looking around for Ste who hadn't arrived yet as the band made their way through the airport they were flanked by bodyguards as the press were hot on their heels.

A large group of fans had gathered there, and Brendan made sure they all stopped to give photos and autographs for as long as they could. The fans were friendly and a regular crowd who always made the effort to try and meet the band whenever they could and they were all now on first name terms.

Some of them asked Brendan where his boyfriend was asking to meet him too. They told him of the name Stendan they had lovingly made up for the pair. It made him smile and thank them for the support. It also made him think about Ste, and his heart skipped, wondering where he was.

The band all sat in the V.I.P lounge waiting to board the flight to New York and go on a promotional tour there for the next three months. Brendan had asked Ste to go with him; he couldn't spend that time away from Ste. He hadn't managed to get an answer as such, only that Ste promised he'd try to get cover at his restaurant, adding that if he wasn't at the airport he couldn't go with him. Brendan was fidgeting more and more the longer time went on and Ste was still a no show. He wasn't answering his phone and Brendan had sent a ton of messages that hadn't been replied too.

_"What's happening with Kevin now then? I don't want him near us Chez"_ Brendan warned Cheryl still looking at the doors waiting for Ste to walk through.

_"Babe, He won't be coming to America with us, but he has a contract for the UK tours, and we need to honour it. Soon as the tour is over, he's gone OK?"_

_"I don't want to breathe the same air as him; he almost ruined Steven and I"_ He seethed

_"Almost babe, ye two will be alright, Kevin failed, he'll get bored now" _Cheryl argued back giving him a warming smile.

Brendan huffed before sitting down and stretching his neck looking for Ste._"He's not coming is he?"_ Brendan looked crushed as Cheryl looked at her watch and then back up at him sadly.

_"Babe, it's time, we need to board the flight"_

_"No wait, we have to wait a bit longer for Steven, he will get here"_ Brendan held Cheryl's hands tightly trying to stop her his stomach knotted tightly,made him feel weird.

The flight was announced over the tannoy and they all stood to get on the plane, Brendan and Cheryl were left, standing around.

"_Ye can still call each other babe" _Cheryl moved her hand to Brendan's.

Brendan looked back at Cheryl and shook his head in desperation,but she carried on walking to get on the plane. All the while he looked back over his shoulder silently hoping for Ste to appear, but he didn't arrive.

They all settled on the plane, Brendan sat next to the window staring out of it. Cheryl tried to comfort him but he nudged her away. His chest was hurting with a pain he couldn't stand, he closed his eyes instead if he slept he wouldn't feel the pain he thought.

The plane jolted and moved away from the terminal as Brendan watched, it moved slowly towards the runway and as it ascended up into the clouds he pressed his face on the window feeling the coldness on his cheek much like the feeling he now had in his chest. He grumbled when he heard the flight attendant speaking.

_"Can I get sir a drink, something to eat?"_

_"No,just go away will ye" _Brendan wafted his arm backwards

"_Well,perhaps sir would prefer a kiss instead?"_

Brendan frowned,opened his eyes and quickly turned his head and gasped.

_"Doubted me again Bren? _Ste moved down close to Brendan's mouth with his own _"As if i'd want to be anywhere else" _Ste grinned.

* * *

Please review :)xx


	8. Chapter 8

*As always a huge thank you for the comments and reviews for this story,love to read them. Big hello to my new followers :D xx *

* * *

Rock Star

Chapter 8

Of all the mornings he had to be late, Ste chose the worst. He frantically told the cab driver to put his foot down after the mother of all traffic delays had them seriously pushing for time. His battery had died so couldn't let Brendan know he was on his way, instead he had to bite nervously at his bottom lip the whole journey hoping he'd make the flight on time. He gripped a tight hold of his passport and flight tickets, re reading over the destination name and feeling butterflies hold an intense meeting inside his stomach.

A few days earlier.

The journalists were no where to be seen thanks to the police getting them to move along, that and the threat of a cold shower from Sinead holding a bucket full of water and gesturing it towards them had made them all disperse quickly. Cheryl had dropped them off a couple of days after the chaos of the story breaking about Brendan and Ste. Ste himself in shock at the amount of followers he'd now accumulated on Twitter, the hundreds had passed quickly into a thousand and counting.

Even the feedback he received from the fans had been a more positive one to that of the press, and it lifted his spirits a little. Adoring the Stendan references he and Brendan were now tagged in. He felt like he'd been accepted as Brendan's boyfriend, even though that sounded weird. They hadn't even discussed it themselves, the world just assumed.

The morning Ste had left Brendan had been difficult, being in Brendan's strong arms did something to Ste, besides the being turned on to the point he thought he'd never breathe again, he felt safe there, protected. Leaving them would mean he had to face the outside world again and the parasites known under the name journalists were hungry for knowledge of the man who had weakened Brendan Brady's resolve.

They hadn't slept together since their first time, and Ste wanted to but he felt Brendan was too pre occupied apologizing to him; they spent most of the time kissing whenever and wherever the feeling took hold, which was all the time pretty much. Brendan's lips were addictive, and his tongue even more so. Licking into his mouth like it was his favourite flavour ice cream. Brendan's kisses had been desperate to the point of possessive,like the world was going to end soon. Maybe the world would though; Ste knew there was no point to it without Brendan now.

Ste watched the traffic whiz by still deep in thought. He looked over at Cheryl while she drove him and Sinead back, those two chatting away together, he wondered when they had become friends, probably at the time he'd been wrapped tightly around Brendan's body to even notice, he smiled to himself remembering. So he now had to find an answer to the question, 'who would look after the restaurant while he went to America?'

Ste smiled at Sinead as she turned her head back to him while sitting in the front passenger seat. She smiled back not realising the devilish trap she'd just walked herself innocently into.

* * *

_"But I want to go to America!"_ Sinead wined and huffed around their flat tidying up as she went along. Sinead lookingat Ste like he'd lost her winning lottery ticket.

_"Sinead, you're the one person I can completely trust to look after the place while I am gone, please? I don't have anyone else to ask, and I want to go with him"_ Ste had figured out his puppy dog eyes a long time ago and used them a lot with Sinead and she covered her eyes not daring to look at them.

_"Oh Ste! Has Brendan seen those eyes too? No bloody wonder he's smitten, witchcraft it is!"_ Sinead tried to feel her way around covering her hand on her face and making Ste laugh the hardest he'd done in days.

_"Witchcraft? Look into my eyeeesss" Ste teased. "Come on, I'll owe you big time if you do this for me?"_ Ste fluttered his long lashes when Sinead looked back at his and she groaned shuffling him up the sofa to sit down next to him.

_"I'll miss you, you better call everyday I swear, and I want a fit American guy brought back for me, agreed?"_

Ste grinned and threw his arms around Sinead hugging a strangling hold._"Thank you, and I will miss you so much! Promise I will call, and if I find a nice American I will ship him over for you dressed in a large ribbon and bow!"_

* * *

Ste arrived at the airport, and he was cutting it very fine. He wandered into the building looking around and wondering where on earth he needed to be. He was kind of frantic now and rushed over to look at the flight board searching and finding the right flight.

There was a tap on his shoulder and as he spun around a group of girls and guys stood there looking back at him smiling. Ste widened his eyes at them when nothing was said;they just stared at him for a while, until one spoke.

_"Can I have a picture?"_

_"And an autograph?!"_ Another girl spoke flushing red _"He's gorgeous isn't he? No wonder Brendan likes him" _Her male friend nodded in agreement tracing his eyes over Ste which made him feel a little uneasy.

_"Um, who do you think I am exactly?"_

_"Ste Hay, you're Brendan Brady's fella, lucky sod!"_ One girl squealed at him.

_"OH, wow, so you are like, his fans then? Nice to meet you, I actually need to ask you all the biggest favour"_ Ste thought if anyone would know Brendan's whereabouts it would be them.

_"Name it! Anything!"_ They cried getting excited.

_"Tell me where Brendan's flight is, oh my god, I am running so late, and I need to be on the plane with him!"_

_"This way!"_ They grabbed Ste and rushed him over to check in and then to the V.I.P lounge where they knew Brendan was. Ste was grateful to them, allowing his photo taken and although it sounded completely nuts, promised next time he'd do autographs. Ste waved back at them all squealing, he thought it had been one of the more surreal moments of his life, besides meeting Brendan of course.

He entered the V.I.P. lounge, but it was empty. Brendan had already gone and Ste's heart sank. He was too late, and now he'd have to wait three months to be with him again. It was too much for him to handle sitting on a chair and placing his head in his palms not knowing what to do.

An airport staff member walked into the lounge from the plane to check the area out for any left luggage, he saw Ste and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Ste looked up and the man smiled fondly at him.

_"Are you with the band? You are a bit late though."_ The man looked down at Ste, and could see he was upset.

_"Please, can you get me on the flight? Yes I am with the band I'm Brendan's..."_

_"Boyfriend? Hmm, I've seen the newspapers, come on."_ The man started to walk off hurriedly and gestured his hand with him. _"I will get you on it; you have to bloody run though!"_

Ste ran, he would be Usaine Bolt in this moment right now as he sprinted along with the staff member up the corridor and eventually to the plane door. Ste was ushered in quickly and sat down in the nearest available seat, he was told to quickly put his seat belt on as the flight was about to take off. He sighed closing his eyes. He'd made the flight, no more need to panic. Then opened his eyes and got a shock seeing Simon, Warren and Dennis all pointing at him jaws dropped to the floor.

_"Um...Hi?"_ Ste waved a little and speaking quietly to looked around for Brendan who he realised wasn't sat with them.

_"Where the hell did you come from?!" _Dennis cried pointing a finger at Ste _"We thought you weren't coming"_

_"I was running late, nightmare with the traffic I tell ya! Where's Bren?"_

_"He didn't think you was coming"_ Warren spoke as the flight jolted ascending up into the sky _"He's sat on his own further up the plane, refusing to speak to anyone"_

_"We think he's missing something"_ Simon added as Ste looked at him eyes widened sat forward in his seat,he listened intently _"What's he missing?"_

_"His heart, you went and stole it from him didn't you, so now he's trying to cope without it"_ The others all hummed and nodded in agreement at Ste who flushed a deep red.

_"Simon ye old romantic"_ Cheryl came and stood next to them all, then smiled back at Ste.

_"Thank god ye are here, please go and save my brother, he's lost without ye"_ Cheryl gestured her eyes backwards _"And he's in a right huff too"_

Ste unbuckled his seatbelt and smiled at them all, slightly blushing too.  
_"Where is the big softie then?"_ Ste shook his head.

Cheryl pointed to a fair few rows in front of them. Ste swallowed and moved towards Brendan, stopping poised on his tip toes stretching over to see him sat eyes closed and cheek pressed firmly on the window. Ste had a thought watching him sat there, just a little tease he decided, changing his accent completely he moved to look at Brendan and asked if he wanted any food or drinks.

He smirked watching Brendan waft his hand up in disgust at him. Ste grinned and asked if he'd then prefer a kiss instead, and that did it, made Brendan move from his slumber against the window, and when he looked at Ste it melted his insides. Ste shook his head tutting Brendan had doubted he'd be there.

_"As if I would want to be anywhere else"_ Ste spoke with his lips so close to Brendan he felt it when he gasped. _"Miss me?" _A wide grin appeared across Ste's mouth.

Brendan beamed back looking at Ste's mouth he unbuckled himself to stand up, placing his hands on Ste's chest and moving him to the aisle. Before Ste knew it he was being lifted up into a passionate kiss, Brendan literately swept him off his feet. Ste_ hummed_ in Brendan's mouth feeling his tongue worship him again; he took it wantonly wrapping his own with the same hunger. _"Oh I missed ye"_ Brendan spoke into Ste's mouth. And he smiled cradling his arms around Brendan's neck they crashed their bodies together and the plane cheered, so did the passengers too.

They parted begrudgingly for air as Brendan took his hand and sat him down next to him, eyes looking on Ste like he was some kind of dream.

_"Are ye really here, or am I hallucinating?"_ Brendan chuckled at Ste

_"Depends, have you been smoking flowers?"_

_"No..."_ Brendan paused and looked puzzled shaking his head _"Ye taken stupid pills?"_

_"I...Oh. Ha Ha! Very funny"_ Ste grinned _"Then you ain't seeing things, I am here. Sorry I was late; things just went from bad to worse. I proper thought I'd missed the flight"_

_"I thought ye weren't coming, as in ye didn't want to be with me"_

_"Kidding? Of course I wanted to be here. I got Sinead to look after the restaurant, she grumbled a little, wanted to come herself"_

Ste spoke and rambled on about different things and Brendan couldn't keep his eyes off Ste, his lust filled eyes made Ste harden slowly in his trousers, his body ached for him. Ste moved his palm over Brendan's lap to see if he was feeling the same and the thick bulge there showed him he did. Brendan hissed at the touch pressing his own hand over Ste's and pushing down groaning in disappointment as to where they were.

_Far to public._

Ste didn't care much though adjusting Brendan's seat to a lying down position he got up and straddled Brendan pressing their laps together with a delicious heated friction, he lay there snuggled down on top of him as Brendan's hand stroked up and down his body, curling his fingers under the hem of his t shirt to stoke over his warm skin. The cold air rose goose bumps over him as he shivered. Brendan curled his strong arms and hugged Ste into his chest, warming and safe.

Ste rocked his hips gently over Brendan every now and then;keeping them both hard and enjoying their bodies twinge as their pre come covered cocks rubbed together in their trousers. Ste kissed under Brendan's neck licking there his hand held over his shirt creasing it under his tightening grip.

Brendan fisted his fingers through Ste's hair when he ground down on him. No one could see much anyway, their chairs all faced away from each other, and the passing flight attendant had been the one who had rushed Ste on board, he made sure they were left alone.

Ste's body flushed with a reddening heat_ "Bren... how long does the flight take? I want you inside me"_

_"Jesus..."_ Brendan moaned softly pushing down on Ste's arse, he felt how hard Ste was too._ "A long time, baby...too long"_

_"Baby...I like that. _Ste smiled_ "I'm so fucking hard for you Brendan"_

Brendan purred into Ste's ear _"I know Steven, I can feel ye,want to put you in my mouth" _His teeth took hold of his ear lobe and nibbled against it,Ste could hear and feel Brendan's quickening breath's against him

Ste groaned moving to suck over Brendan's Adams apple catching his teeth around him _"Considering our audience, I'll have to wait for that pleasure"_ Ste wined with disappointment when his cock twinged again.

_"Oh this is cosy! Room for one more?"_ Cheryl teased planting herself next to Brendan and Ste who weren't happy at the intrusion.

_"JESUS! Chez, do ye have too?" _Brendan's mouth widened as Ste gasped and shoved his face into Brendan's chest quickly.

Ste found Brendan's nipple and smirked gripping it in his teeth and swiping his tongue over it. Brendan hissed and grit his teeth when he felt Ste sucking over it harder. Brendan tried to wriggle his chest,but that made Ste more determined circuling his tongue over the stiffened nub. Brendan moved his hand over Ste's arse and nipped him there in a tight hold making him yelp and stop sniggering.

_"Are ye allowed to sit that way, with Ste draped over ye like a cover?"_ Cheryl crossed her legs smirking at them.

_"Well I ain't moving! I'm happy and comfortable here"_ Ste replied snuggling deeper into Brendan's amazing body and humming content.

_"Aw ye two are so cute, he makes ye happy Bren, ye look better than ye did earlier"_

_"Yes I am happy. So what did ye want to talk about?"_ Brendan widened his eyes in frustration.

_"OK, just to let ye know the house is ready for ye, and ye get a few days to rehearse. Also we will start recording the new album while we are here um calendar shoot as well"_ Cheryl spoke looking through her glasses reading off her ipad.

_"Calendar shoot?"_ Ste opened his eyes and lifted his head.

_"Yeah, they do one each year for Christmas"_ Cheryl quickly glanced up at Ste before scrolling through the agenda she'd created for the band.

_"Topless?"_ Ste smirked looking up at Brendan who had raised his eyebrows. _"Cause I wanna be there for that, Brendan's pictures I mean"_

_"Ye would do!"_ Brendan shook his head _"I hate doing photo shoots!"_

Cheryl rolled her eyes._ "Right when we land the airport will have members of the press there, so be warned Ste, they're going to ask ye questions. We can get through them with the bodyguards quickly though, so don't say anything to them OK?"_

_"Why am I not allowed to speak? Don't tell me you're silencing me Cheryl, cause I am my own person, not part of the band"_ Ste suddenly felt trapped again he hated the press and what happened at his flat, he wasn't going to be dictated to though.

Brendan saw Cheryl quickly look over to him and widen her eyes looking for an answer, what else could he say, he didn't own him. _"Steven can speak to them if he wants Chez"_

_"I never said I would Bren"_ Ste interrupted _"Just that I have a right to free speech, they need to see they don't scare me. Besides I don't know where I stand to give a statement anyway"_

_"What do ye mean, Steven?"_

_"Are we even going out? I mean as in dating, boyfriends?"_

_"Right! My cue to leave...see ye later guys"_ Cheryl looked up at Brendan and gave him a knowing smirk walking off.

They didn't speak then; it wasn't awkward though at least not for Ste he was enjoying Brendan's body heat far too much to care really. Then he realized how long he'd actually been laid there and broke their silence.

_"Should I move Bren? I am sorry, I was comfy"_

_"Was? And no ye are fine there, I like ye being on top of me"_ Brendan chuckled and kissed Ste's forehead when he lifted his head to look up at him.

Brendan looked down at Ste and stroked through his hair_ "Do ye want to be my boyfriend Steven?"_

Ste's eyes widened in shock he moved up onto his arms resting his chin there and looking back into Brendan's blue eyes. His stomach jolted like a washer on fast spin._ "Are you asking me to go steady with you?"_

_"Hmm, I am asking ye" _Ste smiled moving back down and opening his lips to cup over Brendan's jaw kissing across it.

_" Hmm...And what was it you always said...I'll never date a fan, like EVERRR"_ Ste laughed when Brendan dug his fingers into his ribs tickling him relentlessly.

_"Witty,veeery witty. I wasn't expecting ye when I said that was I? And ye are special"_

_"Soft arse, so are you, and yes I want you to be my fella. Think I've just gone to heaven now!" _Ste hummed into Brendan's mouth when he kissed him,moving in a gentle tongue to stroke over his,Ste felt himself tremble when Brendan took his hand at the back of his neck pulling deeper into his warm mouth.

_"We could visit together"_ Brendan stroked his hands up underneath Ste's t shirt moving down to under his trousers, he pushed down between his smooth parting and rubbed Ste's hole. _"I want this...I want ye, now"_

Ste flinched back into Brendan's touch instinctively sighing _"Bren, we are on a aeroplane, you'll have to wait"_

Brendan pressed the tip of his finger into Ste's hole in defiance, Ste muffled his moan against Brendan's shirt. _"I want this beautiful arse milking my orgasm Steven"_ Brendan whispered into Ste's ear and he moved against Brendan's lap again, both of them still hard.

_"Fuck...Brendan; I want that to..."_

_"Just meet me in five minutes, bathroom."_ Brendan growled as he moved Ste off his hard erection and walked to the bathroom glancing back at Ste with pure lust, Ste felt his cock throb for him.

On the way to the bathroom the flight attendant stopped him seeing Brendan had already gone in there. he placed a hand on his arm and tugged Ste backwards.

_"You can't go in there, I'm sorry"_ The man replied shaking his head. Ste looked at him in pain. Walking him back out of sight he spoke quietly to him.

_"Do you have someone?"_ Ste asked_ "Partner?"_

_"Yes, I have someone back in Glasgow."_ The man replied raising his eyebrows back at Ste.

_"Right imagine you hadn't seen them in ages. Someone you loved,and wanted more than anything right at this moment. How would you feel if someone stopped you being with them?"_

The man showed signs of resolve._ "Didn't realise you loved him...look...I haven't seen you OK?"_ The man walked off closing the area with a black curtain for him. Ste hitched a breath and looked back at the door whispering to himself _"Yes I do"_

Ste sighed and opened the door to a sight he wouldn't forget in a hurry. Brendan naked from the waist down stroking over his dick thumbing the pre come over the head and looking filthy doing it. Ste locked the door behind him and drank in the sight, his own arousal practically bursting out of the seams.

He pulled his trousers and boxers off together, his cock jumping to attention when the material was removed. Ste licked his thumb and circled over the head of his dick slowly sticking out his tongue looking over at Brendan who growled watching him. Ste moved over to Brendan slipping in between his hot thighs and stroking up the hairs there.

They pressed close together and felt their hard pink sweating cocks rub close, Brendan placed his big palm around them both and pulled and twisted up and down their shafts. Ste wrapped his hand there too, probing his tongue deep into Brendan's mouth their warm tight grip milked each others arousal.

Brendan sheaved himself with a condom and used water from the taps to loosen Ste's clenching hole open for him. Circling and nipping his fingers at it, Ste widened his cheeks so Brendan had more access. Using both his wet hands Brendan teased his fingers at Ste's entrance, over it, feeling his way around the nerve endings making Ste keen back on to a finger from each of his hands breathing heavy and flinging his head back,Brendan dived down at his neck biting and sucking over his exposed skin.

Brendan gently stroked Ste's hole open. Sleeking his two fore fingers in deep to the knuckles and wriggling them over his prostate, Ste gasped throwing his head and arse back into the feeling. Ste rocked his hole languid over Brendan's fingers while silently screaming as he held himself wide open for them to penetrate deeper.

_"Bren, Oh god, feels so good...want you"_ Ste rested his head on Brendan's chest panting heavy. He licked and sucked at Brendan's nipples making them harden then using his fingers he pinched and thumbed over them making Brendan hiss.

_"I'm waiting for ye Steven,ride me"_ Brendan teased his eyes dark and wanton, Ste moved his leg high and Brendan placed his cock into his hole crashing their mouths together he lapped over Ste's tongue with a exquisite hunger then pushed deep inside him.

They both moaned it was painfully tight,Brendan lifted Ste up he curled his legs behind Brendan's back and slowly bounced up and down on Brendan's deep thrusting long shaft, both of them so vocal when not suppressing screams with kisses. Feeling their orgasms shudder through their heated bodies,Ste flicked his hips faster till they both came hard with each other.

Brendan moved Ste off him and quickly went down to Ste's cock and moved his mouth loudly over him sucking off his come and until he went limp in his mouth. And then licking more there loving the feeling of his soft cock around his tongue. Brendan wondered how long it would take for Ste to get hard again,he looked up at him and licked the length of his tongue over and over his limp shaft to find out. It made Ste giggle,placing his fingers tightly through his hair he pulled Brendan closer to his keening groin closed his eyes giving in to Brendan's challenge entirely.

* * *

Brendan sat down next to Ste both of them strung out but feeling more than satisfied. They spoke together for most of the trip, craving more knowledge and finding out what makes each other tick. Brendan held his hand out to Ste who linked his fingers tightly they smiled at each other Ste leaning over onto Brendan's shoulder.

_"Are we going to make it official then?"_ Brendan squeezed Ste's hand in his turning to look at Ste in the eyes.

_"What do you mean?"  
_  
_"Us,I can make a statement to the press?"_

Ste pinched over himself Brendan giving him a confused look. _"I am just checking"_ Ste laughed _"That I'm not dreaming here. And yes, I'd more than like to be official, does this mean we can go out in public?"_

_"Yeah, and boy that's gonna be fun! One thing, the press won't be bothered about us in the States, so I figure we should use that as an advantage to get to know one another...intimately"_ Brendan raised his eyebrows knowingly at Ste curling under his chin and pulling him into a chased kiss.

_"Hmm, I can't wait"_ Ste winked _"Where will we be staying?"_

_"Renting us a house,the one Cheryl mentioned earlier? I find it better that way; hotels are ok for a couple of days like, but as we're staying months. It's even got a pool!"_

_"You're filthy rich ain't ya?"_ Ste smirked shaking his head at Brendan's shrug of shoulders.

_"I am Steven, ye hit the jackpot eh?"_

_"Get off your high horse Brendan, I have my own money thank you, worked my ass off for it, not as much as you, but I'm comfortable"_ Ste stopped the flight attendant and got them some food and a drink each, they toasted to the next three months with a cheeky grin plastered over their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Hollyoaks

Sinead said goodbye to the last customers in the restaurant and let the remainder if the staff go. It had been another long day managing the place for Ste and her feet were tired.

The waitress rushed out of the exit to meet up with her partner and closed the door in a rush,it didn't click properly as the door slowly fell ajar.  
Sinead walked into the kitchen to tidy up some more turning on the radio,The latest Brendan's band song filled the air as she rolled her eyes hearing it blast loud through the speakers. Rocking her way around the surfaces with a cloth she smiled thinking about Ste and what he'd be getting up to in America.

The restaurant door quietly opened as a figure dressed in black and a hoodie covering their face crept inside. They looked around and pushed the door closed a little holding it open with a wedged shoe. The bottle of liquid was shaking in thier outstretched hand as they took out a lighter and lit the cloth that was protruding out of the small neck of it.

The material shone a bright orange as it smouldered when the flame touched it,combusting into a bright flicker of fire,it was thrown into the seating area as the figure ran back out of the restaurant there was a loud explosion and flash of light. The widows all smashed in and a deathly scream was muffled in the background.

* * *

Please Review. :) xx


	9. Chapter 9

*Hi everyone :) Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments for this story :D xx*

I will be bringing this story to an end soon to write/upload a new spooky fic. (OO-ER)  
I have loved writing this and appreciate you all reading it,hope you enjoy this chapter xx

* * *

Rock Star

Chapter 9

Sinead had just walked to the doorway of the kitchen when a flash of orange light blinded her she threw up her arms to shield her face when a loud explosion ripped through the front of the restaurant knocking her back against one of the large fridges. Sinead screamed until she hit the fridge door and it winded her immediately. She fell in a heap on the floor screaming when her ankle twisted. Sinead could barely open her eyes and when she did she was too dizzy to even focus properly.

Her fingernails scratched slipping at the floor tiles as she tried in vain to get to the fire exit at the back. Thick grey smoke filled the room and chocked her making her throat burn and feeling herself retch on the fumes. Sinead began to lose consciousness and she used as much energy as she could to launch herself at the fire door landing on the metal bar it fell open and Sinead fainted on the floor half in half out of the restaurant.

A figure walked up slowly towards her and rested next to her head. Two hands with leather gloves gripped hold of her as she lay unconscious.

* * *

Brendan woke up with a jolt as the captain boomed through the speakers they would be landing in New York. They had made it he thought as anxious butterflies circled his stomach he looked outside watching New York pass by. He watched in awe at the Statue of Liberty as a gentle hand moved over his shoulder he suddenly remembered, Steven.

_"You're still here"_ Brendan sighed then grinned wide

_"Well duhh, did you think I could get off at a stop half way through the sky? Course I'm still here!"_ Ste rolled his eyes then smirked when Brendan moved slowly towards him gesturing his finger for Ste to meet in the middle

_"Witty, fookin, arse ain't ye?"_ Brendan commented pulling Ste into a drawn out kiss _"So glad ye came"_

_"I am glad we both came Bren, else what would be the point eh?"_ Ste winked mischievously and kissed Brendan back humming into it _"You really taste amazing"_

Cheryl came up to them and smiled looking at them both, they were the picture of happiness she hated to dampen their spirits.  
_"Right, there are press members in the airport, so stick by Brendan, and the body guards will flank you all as you go through the terminal"_

_"What about the fans Chez? Ye know I like to spend time with them"_ Brendan snaked his arm around Ste who pushed into his chest

_"Look, Bren I know that, but babe, they are gonna be like vultures, they want the scoop on ye and Ste, best to let em take photos and we'll issue a official statement yeah?"  
_They got off the plane and Ste suddenly felt awkward, like he shouldn't be there. He stayed behind Brendan as they made there way through to the airport. Brendan was smiling and shaking hands with the posh staff of the airport, who were basically kissing the bands arse. They completely ignored Ste when he held a hand out to them making his insecurities heighten._  
_

There were hundreds of flashes as they entered the terminal, photographers from all over the world all asking questions and pushing in. It scared Ste and he gripped hold of Brendan who looked at him smiled and placed his arm around his shoulder, inviting Ste to rest into his chest. Ste felt safer then and loved how Brendan didn't care they would now get their money shot. He was proud to have Ste with him and that meant everything to Ste.

There were fans there and Ste saw how gutted Brendan was to have had to pass them without stopping, waving to them he apologised blowing them kisses. When they got outside two large black mini buses were there waiting. Brendan Ste and Cheryl piled into one as the others went in the one behind. The car took them up to Brendan's house and it was massive, Ste gasped seeing it as both the cars pulled up to the electric gates they opened revealing the house in all it's glory.

_"The guys will be staying in the west wing of the house"_ Brendan hugged Ste close speaking to him _"It's massive so they can have their own space.__This bit is ours"_ Brendan gestured his head and they walked in the front door to an open plan home.

_"Ours?"_ Ste replied

_"Yes Steven, ye will be staying here with me, I hope...?"_

_"Course, yeah, just when you said ours...anyway never mind. I get first pick of the bedrooms!"_ Ste cried running upstairs

_"Erm, I don't think so, ye sleep in my bed, my room"_ Brendan growled and Ste shrieked running away as Brendan gave chase. They ended up in the biggest room with a king size bed that Ste jumped onto. He was too slow as Brendan grabbed his ankles and pulled him down to bounce on the mattress climbing to straddle over him he placed his arms high above his head.

_"Do ye yield?"_ Brendan asked holding his wrists tightly pressed to the bed.

_"Nope, you'll have to make me"_ Ste wriggled and arched up when Brendan placed his hand down his lap, opened up his trousers and stimulated his limp cock.

_"Do ye yield Steven?"_ Brendan whispered dragging and squeezing over the soft tissue feeling it slowly harden in his warm palm.

_"Not a chance...oh god"_ Ste whined as Brendan let go of his arms and went down on Steven's thick shaft making sure his every suck and lap of his skilful tongue had him begging to yield.

* * *

Ste was laid on the bed when his phone lit up with a UK number. He stretched and grabbed hold of it studying the number he didn't recognise and answered it as Brendan walked in with some drinks for them. Brendan stopped and looked on at Ste worried when his face drained of colour completely. He looked over at Brendan with fear and he shivered at the look. Walking around the bed he placed the drinks down and waited for Ste to finish the call. He had tears rolling down his eyes and could barely speak.

_"Hey, what's happened?"_ Brendan held Ste's hand tightly

_"It, It's Sinead, Brendan I am so sorry. I have to go home"_

Ste was frantic sorting out a fight home and Brendan was sat sulking on the bed watching Ste arrange to leave him. His heart felt so much pain he wanted to remove it and throw it away.  
Ste eventually managed to get a ticket booked and looked over at Brendan. He sighed and with a heavy heart, placing himself between Brendan's thighs and cuddled into his warm chest.

_"Bren, do you think I want to leave you?"_ Ste stroked Brendan's chest noting it was beating fast.

_"Then don't, stay with me, I don't care if that's selfish, because I am when it comes to ye"_ Brendan sighed placing his face into the top of Ste's head.

_"I have to be with her, she has burns and smoke inhalation, she was rescued by a stranger,I have to thank him. Sinead is my best friend, I cannot abandon her"_

_"Ye abandon me instead easy enough though"_

_"You want to part on an argument?"_ Ste got off the bed _"Cause that's just fine with me, I have a flight to catch"_

Brendan folded his arms in a huff and heard the door slam shut. He relented a bit then rushing off the bed running downstairs and opening the front door, he watched the car leave through the gates as he kicked some of the loose stones on the ground in anger. Simon saw and walked over to him.

_"Ste told me, he also told me to tell you I love you, not from me, from him."_ Simon added _"I do love ya though, just not the way he does"_

_"I was awful to him Simon"_

_"He'll understand, why would you be happy he's going? He was in tears as he left" _Simon placed a hand on his shoulder sighing heavy

_"Was he? Oh fuck, I am an idiot, of course he's upset. Poor Sinead, sounds bad"_

_"Ste will look after her." _Simon reassured Brendan as they walked back to the house_ "Look we have tons of gigs to do; he would have been stood doing nothing yeah? He'll probs be back at some point"_

_"Ye think?" _Brendan seemed to cheer a little once Simon had said that.

_"Yup, it won't take three months, he'll be back. Let's just have a good time with the fans for now,America Brendan,we are in the States,this is huge for us!"_

Brendan chuckled and nodded in agreement giving Simon a chased hug_ "Yeah,you're right,let's rock this place!"  
_

* * *

Ste rushed off the plane once it had landed back in the UK,his head dizzy from the flights being so close together. He rushed outside and sat inside a taxi,asking it to get to the hospital Sinead was in quick smart. The taxi journey was long and tedious,Ste fetched his bag out finding his phone and switching it on. His phone beeped a fair few times with text messages from Brendan apologising and asking for forgiveness.

Ste shook his head,of course he forgave him. Wasn't anything to forgive. He typed out a reply telling him so,and the fact his heart ached it missed him that much. He felt his eyelids fall heavy as the flight had taken it out of him,he drifted off to sleep as the taxi drove to the hospital.

Ste woke up quickly hearing the taxi driver tell him they'd arrived at last. Ste paid the taxi fare and grabbed his bag and headed into A&E,he went up to reception and asked for Sinead and someone showed him the way to where she was. Ste gulped seeing her lying there,face covered in a dusting of grey,she looked peaceful. A tube was fitted to her mouth and a drip in her hand as he walked over to her and held her hand squeezing it slightly.

_"Hey,I came back to see you,wakey wakey"_ He kissed over her palm and rested his head on it.

_"She can't hear you"_ Kevin leaned up against the door frame with folded arms.

Ste stood up quickly _"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"I heard that pretty restaurant of yours set on fire"_ Kevin launched himself at Ste grabbing onto his t shirt and whacking him against the wall winding him. _"Isn't it awful when something you love is cruelly taken from you like that?"_

_"What? You,you burnt the restaurant?! With Sinead in it!"_

_"NO,actually I didn't know anyone was in it,I saved her actually"_

_"Well excuse me if I don't cheer for you,bloody psycho"_ Ste seethed back at Kevin who punched him in the stomach

Kevin pulled him back up to his level again _"You came along,flutted those false eyelashes and Brendan takes the bait"_

_"Someone is jealous"_ Ste laughed _"You can't stand it so you burn a building? He means more to me than bricks and mortar"_

_"He will see,now you are no longer with him,three months is a long time,he'll forget you,and when he comes home,it will be me who comforts him again" _Kevin moved his hand up over Ste's mouth and nose.

_"Don't struggle,it'll be over soon" _Kevin smirked watching Ste writhe against the wall in desperation

Ste's eyes widened in fear as he tried to battle Kevin off him,he struggled to breath and slowly rolled his eyes to the back of his head

Sinead moved her eye lids with a flutter,they open as she chokes with the tube down her throat. Panicking and looking to the side of her as she sees Kevin holding his hand over Ste and his colour is fading rapidly. Her hand flinches over the call button,she presses it and presses it. Tears rolling down her face watching Ste slump slowly to the floor.

* * *

It's a shock when she wakes up again because there's a bright light being shone in her eyes. She blinks as water falls down her cheek. The doctor smiles and welcomes her back. Sinead looks over to where Ste was and he's gone and kevin too.

_"Doctor,my friend,where is he?"_

_"Who is that?"_

_"Ste,he was here,being attacked by kevin,please where is he?"_

The doctor shrugs and says he has no idea who she means walking out and leaving her. Tears roll down her face as the door opens again. It takes her eyes a while to focus on the person but smiles when she realises it's Ste. He has purple bruises over his mouth and throat and looks a right state,he still manages a smile for her,propping up on the bed next to Sinead he holds her hand.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Ste groaned in pain

_"Like how you look,jesus,what the hell was he doing to you?"_

_"He wanted me out of the picture I guess. he got spooked as the doctor came in,the police are out looking for him". _Ste shuffled onto the bed a little more.

_"He started the fire too,god Sinead I was so worried for you,I am sorry I made you look after the place" _Ste squeezed her hand trying to console her thoughts.

_"It's OK,not your fault,sorry you had to leave America,and Brendan. What will you do about the restaurant?" _Sinead asks sitting up a little and coughing so much Ste gets up and passes her some water

_"It's insured,and I am gonna just wait and see now,I um...Sinead I want to be with Brendan" _Ste looks down and sees his hands are shaking as he watches them,only realising then what he's going to be giving up.

Sinead sat up on her elbows and looked into Ste's eyes _"You're in love with him"_

_"Yes" Ste swallowed "I dunno how he feels about me,but I'm going back to America to find out"_

* * *

They all walked onto the stage and Brendan had to forget his thoughts of Steven now, concentrate on the concert and giving the fans what they were there for. The roar from them alone heightened Brendan's adrenaline. He walked over to the microphone grasping it in his palm closing his eyes he pictured Ste in the crowd that first time he'd seen him there and sang to the fans like he still was in the front row watching him again.

Warren belted at the drums and Simon played his guitar as Brendan moved around the stage like he owned it. Standing next to Dennis he placed an arm around his shoulder as they sang together, Dennis smiled and gave it his all with his fingers on the strings of his bass guitar. The crowd went nuts for them, singing every word and throwing items on stage. Brendan picked up a pair of knickers and spun them around his finger. Some of the girls fainted as he threw them to Simon who instantly pocketed them making Brendan laugh the first time since Ste had left him.

He sang his heart out not knowing just how near to him Ste was, stood at the side of the stage he watched him with such pride it almost burst out of his chest. Cheryl came to stand by Ste and rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the band do a full set.

_"Why don't you go on stage Ste, really surprise him?"_ Cheryl beamed taking her head off his shoulder and looked on excited.

_"What? In front of the fans? Naaah"_

_"Ste it would be amazing, and they all love you two together. Go and take him in your arms and kiss him, they'd go nuts!"_

_"You think? That does sound pretty good, I'd love to take him on that stage"_

_"Now now Ste, keep it clean...I'll see what I can do after though, maybe get the stage free for a while?"_

_"A couple of hours?"_ Ste asked glancing back a little watching Brendan rip open his shirt

_"A couple of hours? Jesus Ste, ye two are like rabbits!"_

_"Cheryl, you have no idea"_ Ste smirked winking.

Ste gathered up his nerves, they hadn't seen each other a few weeks since Sinead's accident, and he had to stay with her a while and sort out his restaurant. They'd kept in touch with calls and texts but he'd missed Brendan so much his heart ached for him. He'd contacted Cheryl asking her to keep it a secret he was returning to be with Brendan, wanting to surprise him, and was hopeful he would appreciate the gesture as a romantic idea.

Ste's heart raced as he looked back at Cheryl who nodded to the stage and putting her thumbs up. He bit his lip and looked at Brendan standing talking to the crowd shirt hanging off his sweat covered torso his chest hair glistened with the silver cross he wore around his neck. Ste traced his eyes to where his nipples stood erect, he wanted to lick over them when he got on stage, but then remembered Cheryl had told him to keep it clean. He frowned and grumbled to himself.

Ste took a deep breath and walked on stage the crowds screams pulsed through his body, it was a surreal moment looking out on a sea of hands and faces all screaming for them, for him. Brendan his boyfriend. Warren saw him first, his mouth widened as he dropped one of his drum sticks, picking it up he saluted to Ste with it and smiled shaking his head. His heart crept up his throat when he neared Brendan. Simon saw him next grinning and gestured to Dennis to look around. Dennis then moved backwards gesturing to Brendan who still had his back to him.

Dennis patted him on the back yelling _"Go get him"_ And winked. Ste stood behind Brendan and tapped him on the shoulder, the fans were still screaming but he didn't know if they knew who he was or what the hell was going on. Brendan turned his head and gasped. Like in slow motion he turned his entire body around to Ste. He saw his chest up close now, and those nipples looked so inviting, he moved his fingers over them lightly as Brendan closed his eyes he spoke into the microphone whispering _'Steven..._"

The fans screamed more then and Ste's heart was now in his mouth. Moving close towards Brendan he let his lips ghost over his and spoke _"Do it"_ Ste smiled when Brendan licked his lips moved his hand around the back of his neck and pressed their bodies together. _"Give me that tongue"_ Brendan growled crashing their lips together and kissing with an intensity Ste could barely breathe with. He kissed him back with hunger and the crowd roared the loudest they'd ever done.

They parted panting and Brendan rested his forehead on Ste's. _"If we weren't in the middle of a concert I'd take ye right here on this stage"_

Ste hardened and moaned _"Baby, It's already arranged, me,you, this stage, tonight"_

_"Steven,you're amazing"_ Brendan sighed

_"And you're incredible, now I'd best go, um, the fan's are waiting for you"_ Ste put his hands over Brendan's nipples once more stroking down his chest and licking his lips. He backed off and waved a little to the crowd who cheered again. Brendan lifted his microphone.

_"I hate it when ye leave Steven, but hell I love to watch ye go"_ Brendan growled and Ste wiggled his arse at him before walking back over to Cheryl and smiled.

_"That went well I thought?"_ Cheryl giggled

_"Hmm, I have to agree"_ Ste nodded with a soppy look.

_"Best not be here when he leaves stage love, I believe he may eat ye all up after that performance"_

_"God I hope so"_ Ste sighed  
They both laughed and watched the rest of the show together.

* * *

Brendan walked into the bedroom and looked over at Ste on the bed. He had Brendan's guitar draped over his chest and had fallen asleep. Brendan tilted his head and looked over at him a while taking in his beauty and liking where he was at in his life. He couldn't believe he'd found Ste. Brendan movedacross the room and lifted the guitar off his stomach resting it against the wall.

He traced his hand from the inside of his knee up his thigh slowly. Ste sighed moving his head to the side and flicking open his eyes he smiled a wide beam seeing Brendan lowering down towards him.

_"Open wide beautiful"_ Brendan purred as he pushed his lips over Ste's and licked his mouth out with greed.

Ste moaned into his mouth taking Brendan's tongue against his own and curling them together, wrapping his hand around his neck to press in deeper.

They parted with shallow breaths and Brendan moved Ste up towards him and sat on the bed. Brendan stroked over Ste's nose with his own and put his fingers tentatively across the back of his neck making his hair stand on end.

_"I know we arranged to have the stage to ourselves,but I've put that on hold."_ Brendan looked into Ste's eyes _"As we never got a first proper date did we?"_ Brendan spoke closing his eyes at Ste's fingers touch across his cheek.

_"Hmm, no. Then again, you not the average boyfriend Bren, I understand"_ Ste slipped his fingers around the edge of Brendan's trousers brushing over his treasure trail.

_"Well, I have arranged something for us, well, technically Cheryl has, but I will be driving us there"_

Ste's face brightened in that moment _"Really? A proper date?How though you are..."_

_"Famous? Technicalities Steven. Besides were in the States, nothing like the UK, with good disguises we can easily get away with it. The place is secluded where we are going, public place, could be pushing it"_ Brendan looked at Ste who was so happy, Brendan's stomach flipped over. He managed a smile back and held Ste's hand.

_"I don't care Brendan! A date! Oh my god, come on then!"_ Ste stood up and dragged Brendan to his feet. _"Where are you taking me?"_

_"To the stars"_ Brendan replied grabbing his car keys and jacket they left the house.

After a long drive through the streets of New York which they both loved to do Ste was pointing to all the sights as Brendan drove them around in a convertible that wasn't exactly inconspicuous, however he'd been right in the fact no one cared who they were. They could be happy and together and not a single camera was thrust into their personal space.

Brendan drove to the spot Cheryl had found and it was now dark in the city. The area they walked on was a big hill with trees and grassy areas. The spot Brendan walked Ste to was under the biggest tree and placed there was a blanket with a picnic and champagne waiting for them.

Looking out across the hill they could see the bright lights of New York that spanned for miles, it looked amazing and Ste stood watching mouth a gasp. Brendan snaked his arms tightly around Ste's waist resting his chin on his shoulder. "Look up" He whispered and Ste did hitching a breath as above them a twinkling sky blanket stretched across above them. Then when Brendan turned them around the moon shone brightly behind them high above. It was so clear Ste could see the craters on it.

Brendan turned his head to look at Ste who was smiling._"What?"_ He asked

_"This, you did this for me, for us?"_ Ste exclaimed trying to hold back a sob

_"You're worth it Steven, do ye like it then?"_

_"Are you kidding! I love it!"_ Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan hugging him and they walked over to the blanket and sat down together.

Brendan opened the picnic hamper Cheryl had prepared for them and took out all the food placing a sandwich in his mouth and nearly choking on it._ "Oh god, look what she packed"_ Brendan sighed holding a loft a full packet of condoms and bottles of lube in every flavour you could imagine.

Ste grinned _"I love your sister, she really is fab"_ Ste shook his head grabbing his glass and made a toast with Brendan _"To us and also Cheryl for remembering to pack the..."_

_"That's enough now!"_ Brendan placed his finger on Ste's lips, and Ste opened his mouth and sucked it down wrapping his tongue around it. Brendan swallowed watching Ste.

_"Hmm, you taste good Bren"_ Ste winked moving closer and kissed his lips._ "Want more..."_

_"Yeah? I bet ye do"_ Brendan rose to his knees clearing the blanket and gesturing for Ste to lie down, Ste crawled over on his knees and kissed Brendan deeply snaking his arms around his neck Brendan lowered him down on the blanket.

Brendan lay on top of Ste and moved his arms around the tree trunk._ 'Hold on'_ he whispered moving down to Ste's mouth with his own lapping inside and kissing him deeply. Brendan worked his mouth down lifting Ste's t shirt and biting over his golden skin.

The night air had made his nipples hard and they stung with pleasure when Brendan lapped over them circling the nub with the tip and chewing on them like a delicious sweet. Ste hissed as Brendan sucked them raw soothing the now red nipples with a long lick and cooking air from his lips.

Ste arched up his body as the feeling shot through his chest,he moaned as he let out a long smiled moving down to his stomach kissing over his tattoo and kissing into his belly button, probing his tongue around to tickle there as Ste hummed and giggled.

Ste gasped as Brendan kissed over the head of his erect cock,cupping his lips and worshipping it like it was the tastiest thing he'd ever had in his mouth. Brendan sucked Ste painfully hard when pre come was pooling out more and more each time he licked the slit clean and Ste thrust his hips up each time calling his name.

_"I won't stop till ye come, don't touch yourself"_ Brendan demanded spreading Ste's thighs and placing his lips tight over his hole. Ste whipped up his hips when he sucked and lapped around his entrance. Ste gripped his arms tight around the tree at his head and clawed at it the deeper Brendan curled his tongue inside him. Felt warm and wet, his hole painted by Brendan's skilful strokes.

Ste groaned as his cock ached and throbbed with the onslaught of pleasure, he desperately wanted to milk his orgasm out of it as pre come dribbled down his damp shaft. The cool air swirled over the heat of it and made him tingle.

Brendan's taught tongue made love to his hole pushing in so deep his stubble rubbed over his balls stimulating them. Ste could feel himself coming as he wrapped his legs around Brendan's neck and lifted himself up he rocked over his wide tongue. Brendan grabbed the back of his arse cheeks and pushed his face closer hardly able to breathe and wriggled his tongue over and over not relenting and quickening when Ste screamed thrust his hips up and came hard over his stomach _'Brendan...oh baby'_

_"You're so fucking hot Steven"_ Brendan growled moving back up and grabbing Ste's legs up, he let go of the tree and Brendan lifted him onto his sheaved cock and let Ste ride him rough under the stars. They bounced and thrust hard Brendan hitting Ste's sweet spot again and again he fell apart as Brendan orgasmed inside him.

_"You're amazing"_ Brendan purred rocking inside Ste slowly through their come down.

_"I love you"_ Ste looked into Brendan's eyes, biting on his lips.

_"Steven I..."_

_"It's ok you don't have to say it, I understand"_ Ste replied hugging onto his neck and feeling stupid.

Brendan thrust up into Ste making him yelp and look back.

He stroked down his face gently and looked deep into Ste's eyes _"I love ye too, think I did the moment I saw ye"_

Ste smiled and kissed Brendan_ "Me too"_ he whispered they fell back on the blanket and kissed all night wrapped together under the moon and stars.

* * *

Please Review :) xx


	10. Chapter 10

Massive thank you's to everyone who has commented and reviewed this story.

This will be the last chapter in this story,I am happy so many of you enjoyed reading it,it's been great to write and thank you for your continued support. xx

* * *

Rock Star

Chapter 10

They had been there a couple of months now and America had been everything Ste had hoped it to be and more. Cheryl had managed to secure him a job working for the crew as a chef on the catering team which he loved. He missed working in the restaurant and doing what he loved most. Brendan had loved it too, besides it giving him just another excuse to see Ste he got to indulge his other love, food.

Ste had gone along with the band to a recording studio and watched them at work recording a new album. Thought it was mind-blowing how amazing they all sounded. Brendan had a husky Irish voice that made him shudder. He watched his passion belting out songs into the microphone, catching his gaze every now and then and beaming wide when Brendan sang to him like they were the only two there.

They'd spent time with the guitar lessons too, Brendan teaching him all he knew and now Ste was really good and could hold his own playing songs. Simon sometimes took over and showed Ste newer more complex rock songs as Brendan looked on with a jab of jealousy. Ste teased him over it, telling him, he was the only man for him. He preferred Simon teaching him anyway, as Brendan's lessons always ended up with the guitar strewn on the floor while Brendan showed him how to sing instead when he took him in their bed for hours. Ste found he had a great voice now too.

One day Brendan had the day to himself, a whole day they could spend together in New York, and Ste was beside himself with excitement. Brendan wore a baseball hat and sunglasses and managed to blend in swapping his trademark leathers and unbuttoned halfway down shirt for some blue ripped jeans and a t shirt.

Ste hadn't been able to take his eyes off him and Brendan smirked taking him in his arms and kissing Ste like there was no tomorrow. That's how they always kissed now, so passionately they forgot to breathe with it. Ste was falling so head over heels it literately knocked him off his feet, the roller coaster ride they'd been on from the start. He'd never in his wildest dreams thought he'd actually be with Brendan for real. It was _all_ a dream.

They walked hand in hand to Times Square and looked around in awe of it. The only time Ste had seen this magical place was on New Year on the TV lit up with thousands of people cheering in the New Year and the fireworks and confetti. Now they were stood here early morning as revellers walked past on their way to work, or out shopping. Ste leaned on Brendan's shoulder and thought how amazing it would be to spend Christmas there, how the snow would look on the ground around them, the Christmas lights and large tree would be so festive it warmed your heart with it.

Ste thought of how bigger the place was in relation to the UK and even though he loved his home, he couldn't help the rising love affair he was having with America.

_"Bren?"_ Ste nudged his nose into Brendan's jaw as they stood taking in the sights around them.

_"Hmm"_

_"Do you ever think about the future?"_

Brendan moved and held Ste by the hips and looked into his eyes, always trying to read his thoughts._ "Sometimes I do yeah"_

_"Am I in it?"_ Ste couldn't help biting his lip and flicking his eyes rapidly staring back at Brendan, he felt his heart stop,the world around him quickening as more people moved all around them.

_"Of course, I can't imagine my life without ye, and I never thought I'd say that about anyone"_ Brendan moved Ste in closer and let his lips trace the part of skin behind his earlobe and whispered_ "Am I in your future?"_ Brendan smiled and Ste felt it shock his heart back into a race against his matching breaths.

_"Oh yeah, you are always in my thoughts Bren."_ Ste bit his lips again a habit only his nerves seemed to relish, except besides Brendan who took his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked him gently. Ste trembled _"I've fallen for you, big time"_

_"Yeah?" _Brendan leaned back to take in all of Ste,his flushed pink cheeks showed his vulnerable side,made him want to look after him,keep Ste warm in his hold always.

_"Oh defiantly yeah"_ Ste caught his breath and swallowed it hard, the intense feelings bubbling inside his stomach had it flipping over at speed, he felt his legs turn to jelly and stumbled ever so slightly forcing Brendan to hold him tighter.

_"Come here, I wanna show ye how much I've fallen"_ Brendan's words full of a delicious promise and kissed Ste licking into his mouth like he'd found the most addictive taste he could never get enough of. Brendan was completely in love with Ste and he was happy in the knowledge that no mater what happened in his career he would always have Ste by his side now. They broke off for a moment so Brendan could ghost his lips and speak breathless _"I love ye"_ And Ste beamed starting the kiss again slower gentle and the sweetest kiss he ever knew was possible.

_"We need to stop"_ Brendan gasped flicking his eyes from Ste's mouth and that tongue of his licking over his lips back up to his gaze_ "I'll be arrested the things I want to do to ye right now"_

_"Jesus, Brendan"_ Ste gasped closing his eyes and imagining Brendan's hands all over him. _"I love you too"_

"_Later_?" They both spoke and laughed in agreement sharing a close hug pressing their semi hard groins tightly together they groaned in frustration and heightened pleasure. Deciding to walk off their excitement they went around the many stores that littered the entire area around them and bought some souvenirs to take back for Sinead. Ste was disappointed he'd not found a man for her though, something she's have loved. Instead finding a postcard of a sexy guy wearing the American flag. He thought the sentiment was genuine and sent it to her in the post that very day.

Next stop was Liberty Island. They went to the statue of Liberty and stretched their necks to look at her in all her glory. It was a sight to behold and Ste took some photos, even getting passers by to get one of them together and laughing afterwards about it.

_"Imagine if they knew who you were though Bren"_ Ste smiled looking through the photos and saving his favourite to screensaver.

_"They probably wouldn't Steven"_ Brendan nodded_ "We are not that well known here, it's why I love the place, we can do this"_ Brendan grabs Ste's hand and interlocks their fingers bringing up his hand to kiss over him _"And no one will care, or surround us taking photos"_

Ste watched Brendan smoothing his lips over his hand and melted, he knew then Brendan really meant his words and loved him, he never felt so lucky in his life. _"Maybe we should move here then?"_ Ste hadn't realised he'd said it out loud until Brendan had stopped the kiss and looked up in shock at him._"I mean, we could think about it, if you wanted. Stupid idea sorry"_ Ste took his hand back and began walking away; Brendan however wasn't far behind him.

_"Hey, what have I told ye about walking away from me?"_ Brendan snaked his arm around Ste as they stood looking over the water towards New York. _"Here? In New York, or somewhere else?"_

_"What?"_

_"Where would we live?"_ Brendan smiled and glanced towards Ste whose mouth spread into an embarrassed smirk.

_"Um, dunno. I love it here, but we haven't visited anywhere else have we?"_

_"Ok so we will, we have the rest of our lives Steven, and we shall visit every State until we find our perfect home"_ Brendan smiled and looked in deep thought nodding.

_"Rest of our lives? That a proposal?"_ Ste joked and looked again over the water loving the view.

Brendan glanced back at Ste and felt his heart twinge he smiled and replied _"Maybe"_ Grabbing Ste's hand he saw Ste's smile broaden and they stood in silence linking fingers squeezing each others hand in agreement.

* * *

_"I wanna do it on stage" _Ste spoke and held Brendan's hand walking backwards out onto the stage,it was empty except for the strobe lights with had been left on to map over the stage and seating area. They'd planned this a while ago,and managed to get the place to themselves,Ste was turned on by the whole thing,his rock star boyfriend and an entire arena all at their disposal. Ste turned and walked into the middle of the stage and looked out to the sea of seats and smiled hearing Brendan nearing him.

Brendan moved up behind Ste and moved his hands over Ste's body moulding it in his fingers and palms. Ste rested his head back on Brendan's shoulder,closed his eyes gasping feeling his button and fly pull open, Brendan reaching in his warm hand and gripping over his soft cock. Ste loved the feeling of his untouched, weakened length stroked from limp and the way Brendan's every finger movement made his cock spike and got him hard.

Brendan took his time fleeting touches,feeling Ste's dick getting bigger and spreading his fingers into a wider hold. He squeezed a little as he reached the head making Ste moan with it, Brendan moved back and slowly stroked again to the tip and squeezed and milked him thick and erect._"That's it"_ Brendan kissed behind his earlobe softly purring into Ste's ear _"Get hard for me baby"_

Ste hummed in agreement his length pulsing Brendan thumbed over the slit where the pre come had dripped out and rubbed it over the head in circular movements. Ste turned around and Kissed Brendan, his cock stood tall from his undone jeans and boxers tucked under his balls. Brendan looked down and groaned looking at what he'd done to him and hardened himself as Ste returned the favour opening up his jeans and dragging his length erect in moments.

Ste moved to the drum stand sitting down and opening his legs wide so Brendan wouldn't have any doubt what he wanted. He growled, half thinking how exposed they would be, anyone could be watching, however highly unlikely that was, it gave him a rush anyway.

_"Take them off"_ Brendan demanded and Ste removed his jeans and trousers, widening himself more stroking his hands up and down the insides of his thighs so he was completely on show. Ste slowly fingered himself after licking the tip of his finger and circled his hole in defiance. Brendan moaned dropping to his knees he crawled the rest of the way to Ste slowly, like a lion would stalk his prey before pouncing. Ste licked his lips watching him, they didn't lose eye contact and Ste pushed the tip of his finger in himself.

Brendan moved quickly and shoved his tongue into Ste's hole with it, lapping with Ste's finger he made soft moans feeling Brendan's tongue move inside him, tickling and teasing the tip, stretching out his hole as it clenched around Ste's finger. Brendan placed Ste's hands on either thigh and moved Ste wider, Ste held himself open so Brendan could bury his face deep between his legs, snaking his arms around to grab his backside and pull him closer, he worked his tongue inside Ste's entrance and painted his warmed walls in wet saliva.

When Ste was loose and stretched out,panting saying his name on breath,Brendan placed a condom on and moved the head of his dick deep inside Ste, it was tight but he'd licked him out long enough to create a nice slide in. Moving backwards and forwards Brendan made love to Ste on the stage, lights bouncing off them and around the arena, Ste's screams echoed around the thousands of seats.

Brendan moved his length languid to the tip and pushed harder inside hitting Ste's sweet spot and rubbed against it, danced over it until Ste was coming hard over his stomach and Brendan's palm. He licked his hand and kissed Ste so he could taste himself. Riding deeply though his orgasm and Brendan coming soon after once Ste had clenched and dragged over his dick with tightened force.

They held each other afterwards with Brendan firmly placed inside Ste as he clenched his hole over him smiling and making Brendan shake his head.

_"What? I like feeling you in me"_ Ste giggled clenching again and wined when Brendan pulled out and trashed the condom getting up and pulling Ste to his feet they both got themselves decent again.

_"Well, that was a first, never done that on a stage in my life!"_ Brendan chuckled looking out at the empty seats _"And thank god they weren't around!"_

_"They'd have got their money's worth Bren"_ Ste winked. They wandered off the stage arms around their waists. As they were walking back through to the dressing rooms they heard a noise and looked up at each other puzzled. They wandered up the corridor as the noise got louder they realised it was a female voice.

_"Is that, is that Cheryl?"_ Ste asked as Brendan widened his eyes in response _"Jesus she sounds in pain, maybe Kevin's here?!"_ Ste began to panic knowing what the disturbed man was like.

Brendan rushed towards the dressing room door and the noise got louder and Brendan rushed in and there was a scream. Ste hitched a breath running over then seeing Brendan walk back out of the room and slam the door loudly. His face was twisted in anger and shock. Ste moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"Bren...?"_

_"It..It's Chez"_

_"Oh god let me see, is she OK?"_ Ste moved to open the door but Brendan stopped him and shook his head.

_"Simon's with her"_ Brendan took a deep breath, closed his eyes and walked away slowly.

_"Simon? What do you mean, Simon's with her...OH"_ Ste bit his bottom lip glancing at the door again then walking after Brendan.

_"You didn't know they were together, did you?"_ Ste sighed and then Brendan stopped and turned to look at Ste with disappointment.

_"Ye knew?! And it didn't occur to ye to TELL me?"_ Brendan threw his hands around in front of Ste's face and then lifted up his back hand to him looking away.

_"Wha...now hang on! I thought you knew! And besides, it's for them to tell you not me Brendan!"_

_"Oh so I'm the last to know huh? Only her brother."_ Brendan huffed away and Ste was angry and turned around walking down the corridor again and banged on the dressing room door till he got an answer from a dishevelled Simon.

_"Are you two decent now?"_ Ste asked and Simon nodded and let Ste in, he saw Cheryl with her head in her palms.

_"You didn't tell him? Why the hell not? He's hurt, upset and angry, and I don't blame him!"_ Ste pointed angrily at them both before seeing the upset in their eyes and relenting with a long sigh and rubbing his face.

_"Ste please!"_ Cheryl sobbed catching her breath _"I wanted to tell him, we both did, it just got more difficult as time went on!" _Simon wrapped his arms around Cheryl and kissed her forehead.

_"I should go find Brendan, explain"_ Simon sighed and looked over at Ste _"I didn't mean to hurt him, he's my best mate"_

_"I get that Simon, but he is, he should have been the first to know, not the last"_ Ste shook his head in disbelief.

_"I will go"_ Cheryl stood up and stroked her clothes neater _"I need to find him, Ste where did he go?"_

_"He was heading towards his dressing room, so I'd start there"  
_

* * *

Cheryl stood outside Brendan's dressing room,heart in her mouth and tummy filled with nerves. Cheryl gulped before lifting her hand knocking a pathetic bang on it. She heard Brendan's voice ask her to come in, he'd been expecting her and she felt a million times worse. Cheryl opened the door and saw Brendan sat on his sofa legs up and drinking from a glass. His usual whiskey fix as he swallowed it down in one looking over at Cheryl with hurt in his eyes.

_"How long?"_

_"Months"_ Cheryl winced and perched on the edge of the sofa with him leaning into her knees _"I am sorry ye found out like that, I promise we were going to tell ye"_

_"When ye was getting married? That when ye would have told me?"_ Brendan kicked his legs down and swung around to face Cheryl as she shook her head _"No..I..."_

_"Christ, even Steven knew! Ye hate me that much, not to trust me with this?"_

Cheryl moved forward towards her brother to protest then,she'd made a mistake but didn't hate him._ "I don't hate ye! How can you ask me that? _Cheryl exasperated a huff of shock and dared to look Brendan in the eyes _ "I was worried how you'd react, with Simon being your best mate and part of the band..."_

_"I'd have been as I always am the protective brother, but chez,I can see you're happy. Simon is obviously the reason, and that's all I want for ye"_ Brendan looked up at Cheryl and sighed heavy, feeling her hand on his leg he looked up again.

_"Oh Bren, please forgive me? And I am happy, Simon makes me happy"_ Cheryl pulled Brendan into a hug and they held that way until there was another knock at the door and Ste and Simon came in. Simon looked over at Brendan and watched him stand up and walk over to him slowly.

_"I know you want to hit me, so get it over with, but I warn you, I am not going anywhere, Cheryl means to much to me"_ Simon spoke nervously and Ste moved away from Simon a little just in case.

Brendan's expression didn't change and he walked up moving his hand quickly holding his hand out to Simon, who looked puzzled but took it in his and they shook hands. Brendan jerked Simon forward and brought him in close resting his mouth at his ear.

_"I am happy for ye both, and I love ye Simon. However, if ye hurt Chez in any way i will kill ye"_ Brendan squeezed Simon's hand hard making him whimper a little and then nodded in agreement.

Brendan moved Simon out of the way and walked over to Ste stroking over his cheek _"Sorry i lost it back there I was..."_

_"Angry? I understand, I love you"_ Ste's eyes twinkled when Brendan kissed him and replied_ "I love ye more"_

_"Ye love each other?! Oh my god!"_ Cheryl freaked out grabbing hold of Simon and squealing in his ear. _"I'm so happy for ye both!"_

Ste blushed and nodded holding onto Brendan tighter. He and Simon winked at each other and both spoke in a silly voice _"I'll never ever date a fan!"_ Ste giggled when Brendan shoved him on the shoulder.

_"Want me to make it my rule again?!" _Brendan threatened but Ste just laughed

_"As if you could, can't live without me can ya?"_Brendan mumbled under his voice feeling ganged up on completely, he still smiled though happy he had scrapped that stupid rule.

* * *

Sinead was on her way to the loft as her normal routine was back again after what had happened in the restaurant. She wandered through the village and stopped outside Ste's restaurant. It had been completely gutted inside and the smell of burning and smoke filled the air still. Sinead swallowed deeply looking inside, and what could've happened to her if things had gone wrong. She felt weird thinking about Kevin, not only had he nearly sent her to her death but he rescued her from it.

Sinead shivered feeling a cold spread over her exposed skin; she spun around hitching a breath looking quickly all around her. She continued to walk to the Loft feeling she was being watched racing up the metal steps and into the door. She walked in and rolled her shoulders sitting at the bar and taking out the postcard she's received from Ste and smiling broadly at the picture of the American guy on the front of it.

Ste had written a simple message _"Sinead, having a blast in America. Missing ya loads. Hope you like the fit bloke ;D See you soon, Love Ste xxx"_  
Sinead beamed after reading it, she was missing her mate loads but was happy for him being with Brendan. _"How is the loved up couple?"_ Sinead gasped jumping off her chair and moving around the bar.

_"What are you doing here? The police are out looking for you"_ Sinead trembled and fished in her bag for her phone but Kevin rushed over and grabbed her bag from her and threw it away to the other side of the club.

_"Trevor is going to be back here soon, and believe me you don't wanna be here then"_ Sinead held herself tall and tried to calm down looking at Kevin get more agitated.

_"I have lost everything because of him, my career, my status, I ain't letting him get away with it"_ Kevin seethed.

_"Seriously, get over yourself! You can start again, get a new manager, but most of all forget Brendan. Is he worth all this? He's chosen Ste!"_ Sinead walked around to where Kevin was stood arms leant on the bar and head low. _"Just go, please. I won't tell anyone you were here"_

_"You must think I was born yesterday!"_ Kevin smirked _"I ain't going anywhere, you are coming with me"_ Kevin grabbed Sinead by the wrist and dragged her away.

_"Not so fast Kevin"_ Brendan and Ste were stood there with the band and Cheryl. Sinead gasped in shock wrangling out of Kevin's grip and running over to Ste sharing a massive hug.

_"Ste! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?!"  
_  
_"It's been three months Sinead!"_

_"No, I only got your postcard other day, look" _

Ste chuckled looking at the picture of the guy he'd chosen for her, remembering their time in Times Square and looking fondly at Brendan. He glanced back a moment and winked before looking up at Kevin again._  
_

_"Jeez I sent that a month ago!"_ Ste laughed hugging Sinead again and looking over to Kevin with an evil stare._"So yeah, we decided to stop off here first Brendan wanted to see the restaurant and i wanted to see you, knew you'd be at the club, so surprise!"_

_"Can we please stop with the niceties? I feel like vomiting here!"_ Kevin laughed and moved to leave but Brendan edged forward and smacked him hard in the face. _"Thats for Steven,and if I had my way yeah would never get up again"_

Kevin wiped his cut mouth and looked at the blood grinning,his teeth stained red as the sticky substance pooled there. _"We can still be together Brendan,forget that little runt and we can be happy"_

_"Oh wow,this guy is off his rocker! Earth to Kevin,helloooo?"_

Dennis walked over to him and knelt down_ "Are you that mad you can't see when it's over? It's time to stop all this now Kev mate,seriously."_

_"You ain't going anywhere, Chez?"_ Brendan glanced to the side and Cheryl nodded

_"It's done Bren they're on there way"_ Ste moved away from Sinead and walked over to Brendan placing a hand on his lower back and rubbing pressure there.

_"He's not worth it, Bren I am OK, we are happy and the police are gonna cart his arse off"_ Ste looked over at Kevin sprawled out on the floor and leaned down to his face.

_"All you had to do was let us be, I get you were upset, but seriously, all this?"_

_"I loved him and you came and took him away from me!"_ Kevin sobbed as the police came up the stairs and rushed over to him. As they handcuffed Kevin Ste stood up and held onto Brendan's arm.

_"I'm sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to try and kill me, you nearly killed Sinead, setting fire to my restaurant? Come on, that's not normal"_ Ste watched the police officers drag Kevin away and felt relief it was finally over. Just then Trevor walks up the stairs and looks over everyone stood in his club, he looks at Brendan and the others and his eyes widen.

_"Hey! Aren't you..."_

_"Yes we are!"_ Dennis cries happy to see a fan and make light of the situation _"Do you want an autograph? Photo?"_ Dennis takes out a photo of the band and signs it passing it back to Trevor who looks at it puzzled. _"Nah mate,there's been a mistake,I thought you were Aerosmith"_ Trevor shrugs walking into the office and leaving Dennis gob smacked.

_"Did he just say...?"_

_"Yup"_ Warren walked over to Dennis and held onto his shoulder _"Never mind Dennis,maybe next time you'll get recognised"_

Warren laughed and backed off walking into Sinead by mistake. He turned around and smiled at her apologizing. Sinead looked back at him flushed and nodded back smiling in embarrassment. Ste notices and nudges Brendan pointing over to them both. He leans up into his ear and whispers _"E'yar, reckon we could get these two set up?"_ Ste grins devilishly nodding and rubbing his hands together already formulating a cunning plan and Brendan eyes twinkle watching him.

_"Think if anyone can do it, ye can Steven, ye are amazing"  
_

* * *

One year later.

_"Where is he Chez?"_ Brendan was pacing as Warren Dennis and Simon were all huddled together waiting for their good luck hug before going on stage, but Brendan tonight was far too distracted.

_"I should have told him first"_

Cheryl shook her head and tilted Brendan's face to look at her. _"He will be here! He never misses your shows now, ye know that"_ Brendan nodded but still looked agitated, squeezing tightly on his microphone.

_"I don't know, maybe it's too public"_ Brendan turned to the others all waiting and he smiled and went over and they hugged. _"What do you lot think? Am I doing the right thing here?"_

_"Look, Brendan you know we have a love/hate affair going on, but I will be honest, you two? Made for each other"_ Dennis slapped Brendan hard on the back winking.

_"He's right, and I think it's a romantic idea"_ They all looked up at Warren wide eyed and in shock. _"What? It is Ok"_ Warren grumbled in response. He and Sinead had been dating 7 months now and he'd changed his 'ladies man' persona completely. They ribbed him over it often, not that he cared, and he was very into Sinead.

_"Ok, that was too weird, but thank ye Warren, coming from ye it must be"_ Brendan looked at Simon who had his guitar draped across his chest and was looking particularly hot, Cheryl had noticed and found it very hard not to leap on him in an unashamed act of pure lust.

Simon looked up at Brendan and smiled putting his arm around him _"Trust your heart, and that will tell you what to do, now let's get on this stage and give them lot what they came here to see, yeah?"_ Simon gestured to the main stage and to the thousands of fans who were cheering for them, so loud it shook the rafters.

_"Wait, how will I know if he's here?"_

Cheryl rolled her eyes _"Anyone else having a bout of Déjà vu here?"_

* * *

Ste was running late...again. And he was stressing a little because ever since he can remember he's always been at stage side when Brendan had a concert. Ste never got around to getting another restaurant, instead he set up his very own catering company, and one that just so happened to cater for Brendan's band and their crew. He was the head chef and he'd also hired other chef's to cater for other companies, namely the rich and famous on the road.

It had been a great idea and something close to Ste's heart. He needed to be with Brendan all the time,but with his career choice they'd had to make a decision that if Ste were to accompany him in his rock star life, he'd have to find some way of earning his own money, and Brendan hadn't dare patronise him with his wealth over it. Brendan would have taken care of him, but he knew Ste wouldn't ever accept that. They fit together, their lives combined and it worked, and Ste travelled around with Brendan on the road, and moved into his London home on a permanent basis when they weren't touring.

So today, there had been a catering catastrophe and Ste had to deal with it, no one else had the expertise apparently and Ste had huffed in frustration looking at his watch and knowing he was going to be seriously pushing for time. Ste text Cheryl as he knew Brendan would now be on stage and he was angry sat in the back of the taxi, racing to the arena. He kept looking at his watch and the forever red lights that only held him up more and cursed under his breath.

Cheryl received the text and sighed relieved a little, however he still wasn't there and she needed to figure how on earth to tell Brendan when he was. They had been singing half hour now, and the screams from the fans showed how amazingly well it was going for them. They were at their peak, the new album rocked straight to number one in the iTunes chart and they'd made a great impact in America.

Kevin had been another eye opener in the year that followed, after the police had arrested the support band singer they'd visited his home and found what can only be described as an obsessive attachment with Brendan Brady. His home full of intimate photos, newspaper cuttings and materials used to send nasty death threats that Brendan had received a number of times. It came with the territory to him, being in the eyes of the public it was the norm to receive hate, this,however had been a shock and Kevin had been taken and locked away.

The taxi pulled up to the back door of the arena,they were at Wembley Arena in London,playing to one of their biggest sell out concerts. Ste used his I.D. to get past the security and make his way hurriedly to the side stage placing his hands on Cheryl's shoulders making her jump a mile he grinned at her and caught his breath looking around at Brendan on stage singing and gyrating like he owned the place. Ste felt a slight pang of jealousy, until he remembered he got to take that man home every night, then it wasn't so bad after all.

Cheryl stretched around to look up at Ste who was in deep thought, love sick smile across his face she smirked shaking her head at him._ "You lerve him"_ Cheryl sang and Ste nudged her in the ribs.

_"Well durrrr, cause I do!"_ Ste sighed _"I mean look at him, my gorgeous man"_ Ste sighed again and Cheryl rolled her eyes again.

_"Pick up ya tongue Ste, you'll have us all tripping over it" _Cheryl glanced at the stage and lucky for her Simon looked over so she stuck her thumb up at him, and he realised and nodded. Walking over to Brendan on stage he played his guitar solo and managed to whisper something in Brendan's ear.

Ste was watching the show and glancing back at Cheryl, then at the stage then Cheryl again. _"Right! What's going on!"_ Ste huffed placing his hands on his hips and looking at Cheryl's nonchalant expression.

_"Nuffin..."_ Cheryl shuffled on the spot and curled her hair around her finger and generally fidgeted like there was something definitely up and she wasn't any good at lying about it. Ste tapped his foot and folded his arms about to open his mouth when something stopped him. He slowly turned towards the stage and listened again.

_"Steven...I know ye are there,please come out here"_

It was Brendan,but why was he asking for him,and why did he want him to go on stage,in the middle of a concert and...

Cheryl stopped his thought process and told Ste to go on stage,squeezing his hand and nodding everything was ok.

Ste swallowed and hesitated. _"Steven, don't make me come back there and get ye"_ The crowd screamed loud and it made Ste chuckle nervously as goose bumps formed over his body. Letting out a deep breath he walked out and appeared on stage and the crowd went crazy. Ste's heart was in his mouth, this was the second time he'd been on stage in front of their fans and it was an over whelming feeling that went from the pit of his stomach and stuck in his throat on a loop having to keep gulping to keep it down.

Brendan looked gorgeous and Ste was swooning looking at him, never fancied anyone as much in his life, it consumed his entire body, their sexual tension laid bare for all to see. They could power the whole arena with it if they wanted too. Ste weakened at the knees and then looked over to the others who all had the same look Cheryl had, and he suddenly felt on show, and out of the loop. Why was he here?

Brendan held his hand out and Ste took it as Brendan spoke through the microphone to try and calm the frenzied crowd a little._ "Steven, once upon a time I swore blind I'd never date a fan"_ The crowd booed and laughed in response. Ste giggled and pointed to them and back at Brendan nodding in agreement with them and also at the irony.

_"Then I saw ye, and that was it, ye stole my heart"_ The crowd screamed again and Ste could now see a pattern forming but went along with it anyway.

_"In front of all these wonderful people, my family"_ Brendan gestured to the fans and the band and Cheryl who had now crept on stage not wanting to miss anything. Brendan got down on one knee and Ste's heart almost jumped out of his mouth then, could barely swallow it in time, his eyes widened and pulsed raced. _"Bren..." _he whispered barely able to speak.

_"Steven hay, I love ye, marry me?"_ Brendan looked up at Ste and the sweat rolled down over his face as the spotlight beamed on the two of them, the crowd seemed to silence as they collectively gasped before screaming again. Ste moved to take the microphone from Brendan's hand and with a shaky hand he placed it to his mouth, shaking and croaked a little.

_"Yes"_

The crowd raised the roof and Ste dropped the microphone as feedback screeched through the speakers he leapt into Brendan's arms when he'd stood back up, legs wrapping around his waist and hands linked around his neck they kissed in hunger. Ste stroked his tongue inside Brendan's mouth and it sent sparks through his body. The fan's were deafening but he still heard Brendan's moans and felt them tremble over his tongue. He didn't want to let go, didn't want to leave Brendan's strong hold, but he had too. They broke off the kiss begrudgingly still peppering kisses after Ste had moved back down off Brendan's waist.

_"I love you"_ Ste spoke breathlessly into his mouth_ "So much"_

_"I love ye too, I won't be long, just have to wrap the show up"_ Brendan grinned into Ste's continued fleeting kisses and licked over his bottom lip sucking on him momentarily.

Ste bent down and retrieved the microphone passing it back and walking away the crowd screamed as a new song started up, Ste turned to see Brendan still looking at him, and his heart was back again, he felt it bang against his chest.

They were going to get married, and Ste couldn't wait.

* * *

Ste was asleep by the time Brendan arrived home,he was shattered from the concert and after showering and changing at the arena he'd been driven home straight away to their home in London. Brendan leaned against the doorway looking over Steven sleeping,his chest rising and falling and looking peaceful. He hated to wake him,but Brendan had been dying to see him after the earlier nights events.

Brendan striped out of his clothes and crawled in beside Ste stroking over his face gently with his hand he coaxed him awake. brendan kissed slowly over ste's jaw and heard him moan in response smiling and blinking his eyes open._"Hey you,what time d'ya call this ey?"_

Brendan grinned through his kisses _"Already ordering me around,I aint got the ring on your finger yet"_

Ste moved to sit up on his elbows and looked into Brendan's eyes _"Ring?"_ Ste's eyes gleamed when Brendan moved to his trouser pocket and pulled out a black box.

_"Dunno if ye deserve it now,trying to boss me about"_ Brendan teased and got a shove in his chest in response.

Brendan opened the box and took out the white gold band_ "Marry me?"_ He asked again,and Ste's face lit up so brightly it made his heart jolt.

_"Yes,yes yes!"_ Ste squealed and Brendan placed the ring on his finger.

_"OHMYGOD"_ Ste spoke looking at the ring in disbelief. _"We're really gonna do this huh? Forever right?_

Brendan kissed Ste on his ring finger then lips,jaw, neck and moved slowly down his body with his mouth. _"Forever Steven"_

Ste hummed closing his eyes as Brendan's tongue continued the rest of their conversation for them.

* * *

I am a complete softie when it comes to these two,couldn't resist the fluffy ending :) xx


End file.
